La Fugitive
by Coccinelle Bleue
Summary: Charlie pourrait être une jeune fille comme les autres, mais la vie de sa famille est menacée, et elle doit se cacher. Une rencontre, un quiproquo, et la voilà qui s'éloigne du seul endroit où elle serait en parfaite sécurité !
1. Chapter 1

**LA FUGITIVE**

Chapitre 1

.

"Bon anniversaire ma chérie !"

Je souris à ma mère, et souffle l'essaim de bougies qu'elle et moi avons planté en forme de tourbillon sur le gâteau poire-chocolat, mon préféré. Au nombre de seize, ces bougies. Malgré leur multitude, je les éteins d'un seul coup, et ne peux m'empêcher d'en retirer une petite fierté ridicule. Et immédiatement après, une vague de tristesse balaie ce sentiment fugace ; je sens mes yeux s'embuer, du coup je les garde baissés sur le gâteau, profitant de la tâche obligatoire d'ôter les bougies pour éviter de croiser le regard de ma mère et lui montrer mon chagrin. Fixant toujours le sol, je les rassemble entre mes mains et les rapporte dans la cuisine au lieu de les laisser sur la table du salon. Ça me permet de prendre discrètement un kleenex dans la boîte à côté de l'évier, me tamponner rapidement les yeux et le jeter dans la poubelle. J'aurais bien eu besoin de me moucher, aussi, mais là adieu la discrétion. Ma meilleure amie avait l'habitude de me charrier à ce sujet, se demandant comment un nez assez petit pouvait produire autant de décibels...

Oh non ! Pourquoi je pense à elle maintenant ! C'est pas vrai, mais quelle andouille !

Et c'est reparti pour la montée lacrymale ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à revenir auprès de ma mère, je fais demi-tour pour reprendre un mouchoir. Fatalement, ça commence à s'impatienter du côté du salon :

"Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !"

Allez, hop, encore un petit coup de kleenex, et cette fois-ci je me mouche rapidement aussi silencieusement que possible. C'est à dire pas assez. Quand je sors de la cuisine, je vois sur le visage de ma mère qu'elle a entendu, et son sourire se crispe un peu plus. Je m'applique à garder le mien accroché à mes lèvres coûte que coûte.

C'est important, dans la vie d'une fille, 16 ans. Certaines font des fiestas bien plus belles que bien des mariages à cette occasion. Moi j'en demande pas tant. Enfin, je dis pas qu'à une époque je ne rêvais pas d'une super soirée, dans une superbe baraque louée pour l'occasion, remplie de fêtards, dont une grosse proportion de mecs canon, avec des cadeaux de fou, et un feu d'artifice, pourquoi pas ? ... dire que la réalité est bien loin du rêve c'est ... on peut même plus parler d'euphémisme, là. C'est quoi, plus qu'euphémisme ? Le mot qui me vient spontanément à l'esprit est « cauchemar », mais ça c'est dû à ma propension à l'exagération. Ça pourrait être pire. Ceci dit, honnêtement, sans tomber dans le pathos, y a quand même mieux que de souffler ses seize bougies entourée uniquement de sa mère et d'un quasi inconnu.

... j'exagère encore. Depuis trois mois qu'on vit sous le même toit que Cody, je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'est inconnu. Je sais même pas mal de choses sur lui. Je sais qu'il aime son café avec deux morceaux de sucre, qu'il écoute de la country quand ma mère est absente de la maison, mais pas trop fort pour pas me déranger. Je sais qu'il est allergique aux chats, c'est pour ça qu'on a dû se séparer de Minouche ( oui, on est d'accord, c'est un nom ridicule mais j'avais sept ans quand on l'a eu, et je n'étais pas très inspirée, alors, hein, bon ). Je sais qu'il est flic, et gay. Enfin pour ce dernier point, j'en ai pas la preuve, c'est juste que c'est de cette façon qu'on nous l'a vendu. Parce que comme ça, de prime abord, ça n'a rien d'évident. Enfin pas que je m'y connaisse beaucoup en homme de quarante ans homosexuel, mais bon, ça aurait été plus marrant si on avait pu se lâcher tous les trois, maman moi et lui, devant les beaux gosses à la télé par exemple. Mais comme il reste à la fois distant et discret, bah pas facile de se faire une opinion. En tout cas je sais que ça aide maman à supporter tout ça, qu'il ne soit pas hétéro. Elle m'a dit un jour que le fait de ne pas être sur ses gardes continuellement, de ne pas avoir à se soucier de donner des « signaux de séduction » involontaires, c'était appréciable. Ouais, sans doute ... mais bon, s'il pouvait être un peu moins coincé ça serait plus sympa quand même.

"Tiens !..." me dit-il en me tendant un peu gauchement un minuscule paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau bleu nuit.

Je le remercie en écarquillant un peu les yeux, étonnée de son geste. Ma mère commence à babiller des phrases qu'elle ne finit pas, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est très nerveuse, tandis que j'ouvre méticuleusement mon présent. A l'intérieur d'une boîte à bijou se révèlent une paire de boucle d'oreilles, qui semblent être en argent, représentant chacune une plume pendant au bout d'une minuscule chaînette.

" Oh ! Elles sont super !"

Et je suis sincère. Je lève des yeux étonnés vers Cody, passablement surprise et d'une de son geste, et de deux d'être parvenu à m'offrir quelque chose qui me plaise. C'est pas comme si on était vachement intimes, après tout.

Il ne manque pas de comprendre ma tête d'ahurie :

" Ta mère m'a bien conseillé ..." dit-il avec un sourire légèrement ironique.

Je pouffe un peu en me levant pour contourner la table du salon et le remercie en me penchant pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il se contente de me tapoter vaguement le dos, mais quand je me recule je vois qu'il me sourit franchement, apparemment satisfait que son cadeau me plaise.

"Tu les as achetées à la Réserve indienne ?

\- Non, en ville, tout simplement. Tu trouves que ça ressemble à un truc indien ?

\- Ben les plumes, ouais, ça m'y fait penser ..."

Bonjour le cliché, quand on y réfléchit ... passons.

Tout en papotant, j'enfile à l'aveugle mais avec dextérité les pendants d'oreilles et regarde sur mon smartphone ce que ça donne. Très joli. Bon, avec ma tignasse qui oscille entre la sévère ondulation et la quasiment boucle, je ne pourrai les porter que les cheveux attachés, comme ce soir, mais je ne vais pas chipoter pour si peu.

Je remue un peu la tête pour les faire osciller et souris à mon reflet, satisfaite du résultat. Puis tourne mon regard vers ma mère, attendant la suite -et fin- de mes cadeaux.

"Ah !" dit-elle en se levant, à mon grand étonnement. " Je vais chercher ton cadeau, j'en ai pour deux minutes !"

Je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le salon, puis me retourne vers Cody en secouant encore la tête pour faire bouger mes boucles d'oreilles, ce qui le fait rire. Mais quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, je fronce les sourcils :

" Elle va le chercher où, mon cadeau ?...

\- T'inquiète, il n'est pas très loin...

\- C'est une voiture, c'est ça ?! Elle l'a garée plus loin pour que je la vois pas !"

Je sautille sur le canapé ( on dit aussi « sautille » quand on est assise dessus ?...) , au comble de l'excitation. C'est logique, en fait : 16 ans +je suis en train de passer mon permis= voiture ! Mais Cody douche bien vite mon enthousiasme :

" Non, c'est pas ça, désolé. Mais c'est encore mieux !"

Encore mieux ? ... Un abonnement d'un an à un spa, forfait illimité ?...Un allé simple pour Hawaï, histoire de quitter définitivement ce trou paumé ?...

... mon père, qui aurait eu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de nous rejoindre, rien que pour cette soirée ?...

Trois petites minutes d'attente supplémentaires ( interminables de mon point de vue, et je parierais le million de dollars que je n'ai pas que ça a été un petit supplice pour Cody aussi, vu les sourires gênés - débiles- qu'on échangeait à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient ), et enfin j'entends ma mère qui rouvre la porte d'entrée. Cinq secondes encore et la voici qui rentre avec ...

Mais ? ... mais ?...

Par reflex je tends les bras et prends le petit machin gris gesticulant décoré d' un bolduc rose entouré autour de son cou. Raison pour laquelle il gigote tant, d'ailleurs, il essaie de l'attraper en se tordant dans tout les sens, mi-jappant, mi-grognant.

" Un ... un bébé chien ?

\- Je n'y suis pas allergique, croit bon de préciser l'agent du FBI.

\- Et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que tu ais de nouveau un animal ... explique à son tour ma mère. Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, ça fait trois mois qu'on est ici et tu ne sors jamais. Tu ne ramènes pas d'amis à la maison non plus ... "

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure afin de garder pour moi mes pensées acerbes ; du style que dans ce foutu coin d'Amérique, il a l'air de ne pleuvoir certes qu'une fois par mois, mais pendant les trente premiers jours. Alors ça douche un peu l'envie de mettre le nez dehors. Quant à ramener des amis à la maison ... c'est pas que je suis une vraie sauvage au lycée, y a bien quelques camarades de classe avec qui je discute, mais notre situation actuelle ne m'incite pas à les faire entrer dans mon intimité. Je ne suis pas une très bonne menteuse, et j'aurais encore plus de remords de baratiner une personne que j'apprécierais assez pour l'inviter.

ARGH !

La chose remuante sur mes genoux vient de décider que j'étais une proie plus facile que le ruban rose et m'a léché le visage. En plein sur la bouche. POUAH ! Je recule à bout de bras le petit monstre, qui se rabat sur le bolduc faute d'autre chose.

"Tu n'aimes pas les chiens ?" semble s'inquiéter Cody, et je remarque l'air à la fois triste et déçu de ma mère.

" Ben ... j'ai toujours eu un chat ..."

Qui bouge en cas d'extrême nécessité, passant 98 % de son temps à larver, de préférence sur mon lit. A côté, cette puce gesticulante m'épuise déjà ...

Mais ça part d'un bon sentiment, et je ne veux pas que ma mère soit triste. Alors je repose le cataclysme sur mes genoux et entreprends de lui ôter son ruban. Cody vient à mon secours en immobilisant la bête le temps de l'opération. Et là, miracle, une fois libéré de son collier improvisé, le chiot se secoue une dernière fois maladroitement, ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre, s'affaler sur moi, et il reste enfin immobile, la tête posée sur mon avant-bras, sa petite queue battant une cadence rapide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, parce que quoi qu'on en dise, un bébé animal, c'est craquant. De ma main libre je le grattouille derrière ses minuscules oreilles pendantes, et il essaie de me léchouiller les doigts ; mais quand je repousse son museau, doucement mais fermement, il se détourne sans problème et se contente de profiter de la caresse.

"C'est une femelle, m'apprend Cody. Un pitbull."

Ma main se fige et je lève des yeux effarés vers lui.

" Un quoi ?

\- Un pitbull ! Mais ne t'affole pas, ces chiens ne méritent pas du tout la réputation qu'on leur a faite. Ce sont des amours. J'en ai eu un, il est mort y a quelques mois ... dès que je peux j'en prends un autre. Je suis jaloux, d'ailleurs !" dit-il en agaçant gentiment le chiot, qui tente de lui immobiliser un doigt pour pouvoir le mâchouiller.

Je reste circonspecte, et lance un regard dubitatif à la boule d'énergie installée sur moi. Pour l'instant c'est un petit morceau grassouillet, d'un joli gris avec une tâche blanche sur le poitrail, tout en rondeurs pataudes. Mais bientôt la graisse se changera en muscles de gladiateurs, et ... n'avais-je pas lu quelque part que la pression de la mâchoire de ces bestiaux était plus puissante que celle d'un loup ?

Voyant qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment convaincue, Cody prend son portable, le tripote dix secondes et le repose. Le mien m'avertit que j'ai reçu un message ; j'interroge l'expert en chien du regard.

"C'est un lien pour que tu regardes un truc sur Youtube. Tu verras que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter !"

C'est à ce moment que le futur monstre éternue dans un petit couinement suraigu en sursautant sur mes genoux. Ma mère pouffe comme une gamine et je sens malgré moi les commissures de mes lèvres s'étirer une nouvelle fois vers le haut. Je rigole même doucement en voyant le chiot bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en recourbant sa petite langue rose, avant de s'affaler à nouveau lourdement sur mon bras, fermer les yeux et passer à une immobilité totale.

C'est vrai qu'elle est chou. Sans craindre de la réveiller, je la soulève doucement jusqu'à mon visage et l'embrasse sur la tête, avant de la coller contre mon buste. Elle ne remue même pas une oreille. J'attrape mon téléphone d'une main, parviens tant bien que mal à activer l'appareil photo et prends le premier selfie de ma chienne et moi. J'ai l'air un peu tarte dessus, mais elle elle a une belle bouille de bébé, donc je le garde.

" Alors, elle te plaît ?...

\- Oui, maman. C'est super; merci beaucoup !

\- J'ai pris un panier pour elle, on pourrait le mettre dans le salon ? En tout cas hors de question qu'elle dorme dans ta chambre !

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Ici ça sera très bien !"

Malgré tout ce que peut me dire Cody, je ne suis pas fan de l'idée de dormir à proximité d'un fauve en puissance.

La fin de la soirée se déroule tranquillement, et ma mère se réjouit du nombre incalculable de photos que je prends de son cadeau, qui dort bien sagement dans un panier pratiquement du même gris que lui. Ce que je ne lui dis pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle je mitraille le chiot : je veux que le grand absent de mes seize ans puisse vivre ce moment par procuration le jour où on se retrouvera.

C'est une fois seule dans ma chambre que je me laisse aller à la mélancolie.

Mon père me manque.

Trois mois déjà qu'on est en planque. Nous ici, et lui ailleurs. On ne sait même pas où. Voilà le résultat quand on se retrouve, un jour, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il a fallu qu'il soit témoin d'un crime, et le voilà propulsé pièce maîtresse d'un procès pour faire tomber l'un des pires malfrats des Etats-Unis. Un de ceux qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le descendre pour le faire taire, ou qui nous utiliseraient de la pire des manières pour qu'il renonce à témoigner. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle on s'est séparé ; c'est lui qui l'a exigé, pour "sa tranquillité d'esprit". Ouais. Et la mienne, il y a pensé ? Et celle de ma mère ? Jamais l'adage « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » n'a été plus adapté. Je la vois sursauter à chaque appel téléphonique, de peur qu'on lui annonce une tragédie. Sans compter qu'on a dû couper les liens avec toutes nos connaissances. Et qu'est-ce qui est encore plus nécessaire à la survie d'une fille de seize ans qu'une voiture ? Bah une meilleure amie. Et la mienne est de l'autre côté du pays, rien de moins. Et il m'est totalement interdit de lui envoyer le moindre tout petit message, la moindre petite photo ...

Je fais défiler celles que j'ai prises du bébé chien tout à l'heure, tandis que les larmes que j'ai retenues toute la soirée coulent en silence.

Ah, quand on parle du « loup »... y en a une qui vient de se réveiller et qui n'apprécie visiblement pas de se retrouver toute seule dans le noir dans un endroit inconnu ... Je repose mon téléphone, sèche mon visage en soupirant et me lève de mon lit pour aller consoler la future terreur du quartier qui couine à gros sanglots.

O-O-O-O

 _Deux mois plus tard_

Je lève un oeil paresseux qui cherche automatiquement l'affichage du réveil projeté au plafond.

8h12. Check.

On est quel jour déjà ? Ah oui, samedi. Okaaaaay, je peux me rendormir.

J'entoure de mon avant-bras la masse chaude et complètement inerte qui partage mon lit, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou tout doux. Avant, je trouvais qu'elle puait atrocement, mais faut croire qu'on s'habitue à tout parce que maintenant j'adore son odeur.

Zut, la voilà qui gigote. La poisse, j'ai dû la réveiller, et là ça va être urgence pipi.

Crotte crotte et triple crotte.

Faut s'activer si je veux pas être bonne pour écoper mon lit.

Je rabats vivement la couette, m'apercevant au passage que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai réveillée, puisqu'il est à présent neuf heures passées. J'ai dû me rendormir sans m'en rendre compte. Ce qui augmente l'urgence du moment.

"Viens par ici toi !"

J'attrape la bombe à retardement et me précipite dans les escaliers en la tenant à bout de bras devant moi. Timing impeccable, au moment où j'arrive à deux mètres de la porte d'entrée, Cody passe juste devant pour me l'ouvrir, et je vole vers l'extérieur, pour jeter plus que poser ma chienne sur la pelouse du jardin.

Victoire.

La tête encore chiffonnée de sommeil de la bestiole qui s'accroupit pour faire pipi me fait ricaner. Puis un autre détail augmente ma bonne humeur : .beau.

J'en reste béate, une main protégeant mes yeux tandis que je les lève vers le ciel le plus bleu que j'ai vu depuis qu'on vit ici. Ça m'en paraît irréel.

Je me tourne vers Cody qui est resté à l'intérieur de la maison, devant la porte.

" T'as vu ça ? dis-je en le prenant à témoin de ce phénomène surréaliste.

\- Oui, ça change un peu ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour attraper la mort en pyjama dans le jardin, viens, rentre !"

Ah oui, maintenant qu'il le dit, fait pas chaud ... je prends conscience du froid du sol sous mes pieds nus et sautille sur place en me frictionnant les bras, tandis que Choupette n'en finit pas de se vider.

Choupette. Oui. Parfaitement.

D'abord je voulais l'appeler Terreur, en raison de son pedigree forcément épouvantable. ( Ma mère penchait plutôt pour Apocalypse, vu les ravages qu'ont subis les meubles de la maison.) Mais j'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Ma chienne n'a pas une once de méchanceté. Et sur les conseils de Cody j'ai vu plein de reportages sur les pitbulls, et j'ai définitivement adhéré à son point de vu. Ceci dit, je vois bien les coups d'oeil inquiets de certaines personnes que je peux croiser quand je me promène avec elle. Ça ne me dérange pas : c'est pas comme si j'étais en mesure de me faire des tonnes d'amis, hein ?

" Allez, viens mon bébé !"

Choupette me suit à l'intérieur de la maison de sa démarche encore un peu pataude du grand chiot qui vient de se réveiller.

" Maman est déjà partie je suppose ?...

\- Oui, elle rentre vers quinze heures je crois …" me répond Cody en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Ma mère est une bénédiction pour ses collègues médecins de la clinique : elle ne rechigne jamais à prendre des tours de garde le week-end. Je la soupçonne de faire son possible pour éviter de rester trop oisive, donc de se faire du soucis à propos de mon père. N'empêche que du coup elle ne me voit pas beaucoup non plus. Parce que quand elle se trouve obligée de prendre des jours de récupération, c'est quand moi j'ai lycée. Bon c'est Choupette qui est contente, au final ça lui fait quelqu'un à la maison presque tous les jours de la semaine.

Je prends de quoi me préparer un petit déjeuner dans le frigo et m'installe à la table de la cuisine, inhabituellement inondée de soleil. Ce qui me donne une idée.

" Cody ! T'as prévu quelque chose ce matin ?

\- Non, rien, pourquoi ? dit-il en me rejoignant dans la pièce.

\- Ça t'embête si je t'emprunte ta voiture ? Je voudrais amener Choupette à la plage... tu peux venir si tu veux !"

A-t-il senti l'instant d'hésitation avant ma proposition ou bien n'avait-il vraiment pas l'intention de m'accompagner, toujours est-il qu'il accepte ma demande mais refuse poliment mon invitation.

C'est donc entre filles que se fera cette balade matinale.

.

.

La plage la plus populaire dans le coin se trouve dans la réserve indienne. Pas que j'en ai vus les rares fois où je m'y suis rendue, des Indiens. Ni ailleurs, d'ailleurs. Ce sont des gens soit très discrets, soit qui répugnent à se mélanger à des " Visages Pâles". Voir très pâle, en ce qui me concerne. Je jette un oeil rapide à mon reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Si le soleil inattendu pouvait me donner un semblant de couleurs ... je suis pas trop moche, quand j'ai l'occasion de profiter de Phoebus : mes yeux gris deviennent bleus, mes cheveux châtains banals blondissent, et ma peau terne se hâle facilement. Et j'ai moins de boutons, aussi. Dieu merci je n'ai pas d'éruption acnéique catastrophique non plus, mais bon, je suis sûre que celui sur ma joue gauche, là, qui me fait un mal de chien, n'aurait pas pris ces proportions si j'avais eu l'occasion de le confronter au soleil.

Je suis arrachée de mes pensées par Choupette qui commence à s'agiter sur le siège passager. La plage est en vue, elle a dû comprendre qu'on allait arriver.

"Du calme, le fauve ! "

Elle ne se retourne même pas vers moi, et sa queue bat à un rythme si frénétique que j'ai du mal à la distinguer.

Je me gare et dès que je coupe le moteur elle se met à pousser des gémissements suraigus.

"Attends, attends, deux secondes !"

Je l'attrape par le collier, sous son bandana violet ( le rose est au sale ) et accroche la laisse tant bien que mal. J'ai à peine ouvert ma portière que la tarée me saute sur les jambes et s'en sert de tremplin pour bondir à l'extérieur.

On en reparle, des chiens bien plus respectueux des humains que les chats ?

Je descends à mon tour et bataille pour fermer la porte, tendant le bras en direction de la voiture alors que Choupette m'écartèle de l'autre côté en tirant sur sa laisse. Elle a même pas quatre mois. Ça promet quand elle atteindra sa taille adulte.

" Oui, oui, c'est bon, on y va, on y va !"

Je cours à moitié derrière elle, mais ralentis bien vite quand on arrive sur le sable. J'examine méticuleusement la plage, totalement vide de toute présence humaine hormis la mienne, et esquisse un sourire de satisfaction : je vais pouvoir lâcher la bête.

" Allez, viens là, folasse !"

Dès qu'elle est libre, elle part comme un boulet de canon. Sérieux, cette chienne doit avoir un lévrier chez ses ancêtres. Elle file droit vers l'océan, et je la suis plus calmement, en tâchant toutefois de ne pas la perdre de vue. Une fois près des vagues, elle se campe face au ressac en aboyant, comme si elle défiait l'écume, longe la ligne d'eau sur la gauche, s'arrête, repart sur la droite, s'arrête, refait face, et se rue carrément dans la vague qui vient mourir sur la côte.

Et qui va repartir dans une voiture empestant le chien mouillé ?

"Choupette ! Fais attention !"

Tu parles. Elle bondit comme une gazelle en m'ignorant royalement. Mais je remarque qu'elle reste là où elle « a patte », donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Ceci dit, même avec le soleil, l'air reste froid, et je commence à me geler. Alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour elle, dans l'eau ! Il est temps de se bouger.

Je l'appelle en m'éloignant vers le sud, longeant au plus près les vagues. Allez, soleil, fais ton boulot ! Je ferme à demi les yeux, un peu éblouie, et surveille plus ma chienne au raffut qu'elle fait en courant tout autour de moi qu'en essayant de ne pas la quitter du regard.

On se promène comme ça un bon quart d'heure. La première excitation passée, Choupette n'est plus version "électron libre", elle se contente de m'apporter des bâtons de bois flottés, que je dois lui lancer. Elle court le chercher, le mâchouille cinq secondes, revient vers moi en bondissant, et dès que je fais mine de lui reprendre s'enfuit hors de ma portée. Quand j'en ai marre de lui courir après, elle aussi trouve que c'est moins drôle, abandonne son trésor, pour m'en apporter un autre quelques mètres plus loin. Faut pas chercher à comprendre la logique canine.

Ah, tiens, elle s'est figée, ses oreilles tombantes redressées vers l'avant. Je lève les yeux dans la direction qu'elle observe, et aperçoit au loin un couple qui arrive vers nous. Zut, faut que je la rattache.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste que mon monstre se met à détaller vers eux. Mode lévrier réactivé.

Argh ! S'ils ont peur des chiens, comme ça peut arriver, ils vont flipper, c'est sûr !

" CHOUPETTE ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"

Mais bien sûr.

Me voilà à courir comme une malade, empêtrée dans mon gros manteau, ma grosse écharpe, mes chaussures de marche qui pèsent une tonne chacune. Et je vois mon monstre gris qui rapetisse dans mon champ de vision au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche des promeneurs.

" ELLE EST PAS MECHANTE, VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS ! ELLE EST PAS MECHANTE !"

Enfin ça donne plutôt " elle est pas hhhhhhhhhu méchante, vous hhhhhhhhhhhhu inquiétez pas hhhhhhhhhu, elle est pas rrrâââââh méchante !", vu que courir dans le sable et hurler à plein poumons n'a jamais été un combo gagnant chez moi.

Ah la vache, elle est déjà sur eux. A mon grand soulagement, ils ne poussent pas de cris affolés. Mieux, je les vois se pencher, sûrement pour la caresser. Je baisse le rythme de ma course, et parcours le reste du chemin en trottinant péniblement, peinant à reprendre mon souffle.

A mesure que je me rapproche, je distingue les cheveux noirs et la peau mate des deux promeneurs ; moi qui n'avais jamais vu d'Amérindiens, me voilà servie. J'angoisse un peu à l'idée qu'ils me reprochent ma présence ici, bien que mes camarades du lycée m'aient assurée qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à s'y balader. A ce moment, alors que je ne suis plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, la femme lève les yeux vers moi avec un sourire moqueur, et ça me rassure un peu.

"Je suis désolée, vraiment. Elle est pas encore bien dressée ...

\- De toute évidence ..." murmure le jeune homme d'un ton amusé, ( en raccord avec l'air de sa copine), sans me regarder, trop occupé à grattouiller le ventre de ma chienne.

Oui parce que cette sale bête est couchée sur le dos, apparemment au comble du bonheur. Ça c'est du chien d'attaque.

La femme se lève, et je me rends compte qu'en plus d'être très belle, elle est très grande. Mon mètre cinquante neuf et moi nous nous étouffons de jalousie en silence. Machinalement mes yeux dérivent vers son compagnon, toujours accroupi, et même dans cette position sa stature me parait imposante. Et même de profil il me parait super canon. Un peu vieux pour moi peut-être, la vingtaine, mais bon sang il déchire. Si ces deux là font des gosses, ça devrait aller pour eux.

Je me penche pour accrocher la laisse au collier de Choupette et m'excuse encore :

" Pardon, j'espère qu'elle vous a pas fait peur ..."

Le type lève enfin les yeux vers moi, avec un sourire franc et pour le moins ravageur me coupant un instant le souffle.

Dieu que ce mec est beau.

Mais la seconde d'après, son visage se fige, ses yeux s'agrandissent, et il se relève brusquement. Et quand je dis brusquement, c'est qu'il m'a tellement surprise que j'en ai eu un mouvement de recul, et comme j'étais accroupie, me voilà les fesses dans le sable. Et l'Indien est immense, et taillé comme une armoire à glace. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, l'expression de son visage me glace d'effroi : c'est comme s'il me connaissait, qu'il m'avait _reconnue._ Or je m'en souviendrais, si c'était le cas. Un canon pareil, difficile de l'oublier. Donc que reste-t-il comme solution ? Même si ça parait complètement dingue que le pourri qui veut la peau de mon père ait des connexions jusque dans une Réserve indienne paumée au fin fond de l'état de Washington, quelle autre explication donner à l'air de pas croire à ce qu'il voit qu'exprime le visage de ce parfait inconnu ?

Mon coeur s'emballe, ma gorge se serre, ma bouche devient sèche et je sens des larmes de panique embuer ma vue. Je me penche en avant, attrape précipitamment Choupette et me relève comme un ressort, l'adrénaline compensant le manque de tonus dont j'aurais fait preuve en temps normal.

" Je ... je ... je dois y aller !" je bafouille comme une idiote en reculant sur trois pas, avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Et cette fois, malgré mon fardeau, je survole le sable, l'affolement me donne des ailes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me tourner une fraction de seconde pour voir s'il s'est lancé à ma poursuite. Ce n'est pas le cas, et je devrais en être soulagée, mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir qu'il en avait sans doute l'intention, parce que la femme le retient par le bras, l'air soucieux, et il est tourné vers moi, indécis. Je redouble de vitesse, que je ne peux pas tenir bien longtemps hélas. C'est qu'on s'était pas mal éloignée de la voiture. Pourtant mon corps en panique refuse de marcher, adoptant un trot qui doit être pitoyable, et quand j'arrive à la voiture, je n'ai plus de souffle, plus de bras ( parce qu'elle pèse son poids quand même, la bestiole, et hors de question que je la repose par terre, même avec la laisse, de peur qu'elle m'échappe encore ) ; bon sang, y a des tâches noires qui dansent devant mes yeux. Manquerait plus que je tombe dans les pommes !

Calant Choupette sur une hanche, j'ai du mal à attraper les clefs,, et mes mains tremblent tellement que je mets bien cinq secondes pour réussir à introduire la bonne dans la serrure. (oui parce que la voiture de Cody a l'ouverture automatique en panne, et qu'il ne voit pas de raison à s'embêter à la réparer ). Une fois la porte ouverte, je balance la chienne sur le siège ( pardon ma Choupette ), la pousse vers la place passager, et m'installe derrière le volant.

Il faudrait que je prenne deux minutes pour me calmer. J'ai bien conscience que c'est pas l'idée du siècle de conduire dans mon état. Mais le problème c'est qu'il m'est impossible de me maîtriser, c'est l'affolement totale. Alors non seulement je démarre, mais en plus je prends mon téléphone et active le numéro de ma mère.

Ça sonne.

Ça sonne.

Encore.

Et je tombe sur sa messagerie.

Pas de panique. Pas de panique. Elle ne répond quasiment jamais quand elle est à la clinique. J'aurais pas dû commencer par elle.

Tout en vérifiant la route, heureusement toute droite, je coupe au milieu du message et je fais défiler le nom des correspondants jusqu'à celui de Cody. C'est le moment que choisit Choupette pour se mettre à hurler à la mort, la tête renversée en arrière. Je lui jette un oeil abasourdi : c'est bien la première fois qu'elle me fait ça !

" _Allô ?_

\- Cody ? On a un problème !

\- _Lequel ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends là ?_

\- C'est Choupette, je sais pas ce qui lui prend. Chuut, tais-toi ! "

Mais mon pitbull est bien décidé à se la jouer loup des steppes, et j'abandonne en tournant la tête vers la vitre opposée histoire de réduire le son parasite autant que je peux. Voilà qui va améliorer mon bonus sécurité routière.

" C'est la merde, je viens de rencontrer des gens sur la plage, et le type m'a reconnue, alors que moi je l'ai jamais vu de ma vie !

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça, il t'a reconnue ?_

\- Quand il a vu ma tête, c'est comme si on lui avait donné une baffe, je te jure ! Il a bondi, littéralement, et son visage ét...

- _Tu ressembles peut-être à quelqu'un qu'il connaît ..._

\- Non, non, c'était pas ça ! On pouvait voir les dollars défiler dans ses yeux comme dans les machines à sous à l'idée du blé qu'il allait se faire ! Ecoute, tu nous as bien répété cent fois à maman et moi de rester sur nos gardes, de ne pas prendre à la légère le moindre truc qui sortirait de l'ordinaire, non ?

- _Si ..._

\- Bah crois-moi quand je te dis que la réaction du gars, elle était tout sauf normale !"

Le silence s'éternise quelques instants, et je me rends compte que Choupette a aussi arrêté ses vocalises. Ouf.

"Allô ? T'es toujours là ?

- _Oui, oui. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, je m'occupe du reste."_

.

.

Trois heures plus tard, à l'arrière du break de ma mère, je partage le siège avec les valises qu'on n'a pas pu mettre dans le coffre déjà plein, ma chienne sur les genoux, et regarde défiler les arbres de la forêt, si peu familiers sous la lumière du soleil qui résiste encore vaillamment aux quelques nuages qui s'amoncellent.

Comme pour dire adieu, ou pour au contraire fêter notre départ, Choupette se remet à hurler. Je lui attrape la tête pour l'embrasser au milieu du crâne, et miracle, elle s'arrête aussitôt.

En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, c'est sans un seul regret que je quitte définitivement Forks.


	2. Chapitre 2

**scarlett : tu n'aurais pas pu plus me flatter. C'est vraiment très sympa de ta part d'avoir sauté le pas de la review, et crois-moi sur parole, tu as fait une heureuse ! ;-b**

 **zipi : Choupette est libre de droit, tout le monde peut lui faire autant de câlins qu'il souhaite !**

 **Vu le succès qu'elle remporte, moi qui hésitais sur la photo à mettre sur cette histoire, finalement vous m'avez aidée à faire mon choix ! Si comme moi vous lisez fanfic sur votre téléphone, mettez-vous juste une fois en Desktop, vous allez adorer ...**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

"Hé ! Johnson n'est pas là cet après-midi !

\- Ouaaaaaais ! ! !"

C'est un concert d'exclamations enthousiastes dans notre petit groupe de lycéens. C'est sûr que d'apprendre que le prof de sciences est absent, ça nous prolonge la pause de midi jusqu'à 15 heures, et quand on étudie à Hawaï, ça veut dire qu'on va passer une heure de plus à la plage.

Le messager qui vient de recevoir l'appel nous informant de la bonne nouvelle, Matt, salue les applaudissements euphoriques comme s'il était un artiste à la fin de son spectacle. Je rigole de bon coeur, et donne un coup de coude discret à Allison, ma plus proche camarade.

" Arrête de le mater comme ça, tu vas te faire griller ... et essuie un peu la bave qui coule du côté gauche !"

Elle m'envoie une claque du dos de la main sur le bras en guise de représailles, mais rougit un peu en faisant la grimace. Elle est adorable.

On s'est tout de suite bien entendues, et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir immédiatement intégrée à son cercle d'amis dès le premier jour où j'ai débarquée au lycée, en plein milieu de l'année. Allison, c'est la nana avec qui tout le monde s'entend : mignonne sans être une bombe nucléaire, elle n'attire pas la jalousie, elle est curieuse de nature mais sans le côté commère, et elle a juste assez de caractère pour ne pas tomber dans le côté "trop bonne, trop conne". Et comme ici, à l'inverse de mon précédent emménagent, toutes les réunions entre potes se passent à l'extérieur, il m'a été bien plus facile de me sociabiliser : pas besoin de ramener des amis à la maison pour passer du temps avec eux ! Tout est prétexte pour enfiler les maillots et se retrouver sur la plage, comme en ce moment. Et un autre détail a facilité mon admission dans ce groupe ; une boule d'énergie poilue qui est très vite devenue la mascotte de l'équipe. Moi qui m'inquiétais quand ma mère me l'a offerte, persuadée qu'un pitbull serait forcément synonyme d'ennuis, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que ma Choupette pourrait au contraire augmenter ma cote de popularité.

D'ailleurs, quelle poisse de ne pas avoir su plus tôt que Johnson nous ferait faux bond, j'aurais pu aller la chercher pour qu'elle profite de la plage avec nous... maintenant c'est trop juste, ça vaut plus le coup. Bon, tant pis, c'est pas une raison pour se laisser abattre :

"On va se baigner ?"

Allison coule machinalement un regard vers Matt, son béguin secret. Et comme je suis une copine sympa, je l'interpelle pour elle :

" Quelqu'un est partant pour un plouf ? Matt, Lenny, Hugo ?...

\- On n'a pas les planches ... maugrée Hugo.

\- Et alors, tu sais pas nager sans ? se moque Matt. OK pour moi Charlotte !

\- Charlie, pas Charlotte !"

C'est pas faute de le lui répéter, mais cette andouille s'entête à m'appeler par le prénom marqué sur ma fiche d'inscription du lycée. Mon prénom d'emprunt, suffisamment proche du véritable pour que ce dernier puisse passer pour un surnom, ce qui facilite les choses quand on adopte une fausse identité. J'étais Charlotte Smith à Forks, je suis Charlotte Brown ici. Deux noms différents, pour deux personnes différentes. Car autant dans l'Etat de Washington je traînais ma mélancolie comme un manteau miteux, autant ici mes ennuis me semblent moins lourds à porter. Je ne sais pas si c'est le soleil, la gentillesse des gens, ou que la date du procès où mon père doit témoigner a enfin été décidée, ( dans quelques mois, certes, mais au moins on sait quand ce cauchemar prendra fin ) mais je suis presque redevenue la même qu'avant cette histoire. Presque, parce que bien évidemment je me fais toujours du souci pour lui. Et parce que chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de repenser à l'Indien sur la plage de la Réserve, mon coeur s'emballe et j'ai carrément une douleur au ventre, comme si je revivais la panique du moment. C'est très déstabilisant.

Je rêve de lui aussi, parfois. Dans mes songes il se tient juste là, debout devant moi, sans décord d'aucune sorte, au milieu d'espèces de limbes floues, simplement immobile ; et je me sens bizarrement attirée, comme un papillon de nuit devant une flamme.

Heureusement que mon instinct de survie prend le pas sur mes hormones dans la vrai vie. Je me fais pitié, sérieux.

Chaque fois que je fais ce rêve, je me réveille avec un sentiment bizarre, comme si j'étais passée à côté de quelque chose d'important ... et j'ai peur que ce soit mon subconscient qui essaie désespérément de m'avertir ; du style j'aurais laissé échapper un détail, un indice lors de notre brève rencontre qui pourrait le mettre sur ma trace. Mais j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, jusqu'à présent je ne vois pas quoi. J'évite d'en parler à ma mère, elle était déjà suffisamment flippée quand on a quitté Forks précipitamment, et elle a mis du temps à se calmer. Elle qui déplorait ma vie casanière de ces derniers mois, la voilà qui aurait préféré que je reste à la maison de peur que je refasse une rencontre problématique. Les adultes sont difficiles à suivre, parfois. Ça doit venir de leur dégénérescence cellulaire, à mon avis...

J'arrive au bord de l'océan, où les vagues mourantes viennent à l'assaut de mes mollets, avec Allison, Matt et quatre autre de notre groupe qui se sont laissés tenter par la baignade. Connaissant ces petits rigolos qui prennent un malin plaisir à vous arroser avant d'avoir le temps de se mouiller progressivement, j'attends sagement qu'ils s'éloignent dans l'écume pour y rentrer à mon tour ; un éclat de rire derrière moi me fait tourner la tête, et je vois tout d'abord qu'une fille, tout juste adolescente j'ai l'impression, est en fâcheuse posture. Mon premier reflex est de rire aussi de sa situation, puisqu'un grand gaillard la porte sur une épaule, façon sac à patates, dans l'intention évidente de la jeter dans l'eau.

Mais mon hilarité naissante s'étouffe dans un gargouillis.

 _C'est lui._

 _L'homme de la plage._

Mon coeur s'emballe et je sens la panique familière m'envahir, mais dix fois plus intense. A ce moment il jette son fardeau dans la grosse vague qui vient à leur rencontre et qui l'entoure de mousse blanche. Au cri que pousse la fille interrompu par un gros "plouf" il se contente de continuer de rire, et la pression de la vague le fait pivoter un peu plus vers moi. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas mon dangereux inconnu. Il lui ressemble terriblement, mais j'en suis sûre, ce n'est pas lui.

Faut que j'arrête ma parano, moi, ça devient grave !...

Je respire plus librement, l'étau dans ma poitrine se desserre lentement. La jeune adolescente a refait surface et elle ne prend même pas la peine d'ôter ses cheveux mouillés qui lui mangent la moitié de sa jolie frimousse pour se lancer à l'assaut du géant. Le spectacle est plutôt comique : déjà la différence de carnation des deux amis, lui pain d'épice et elle aussi blanche que du lait, c'est un joli spectacle ; ensuite, bien qu'elle soit vraiment agile, ( elle doit être gymnaste, pour avoir une telle dextérité, on a l'impression d'un ouistiti grimpant sur un baobab ), le jeune homme n'a aucun mal à l'agripper et la re-balancer dans les vagues. J'entends le cri outré de la fille encore une fois vite interrompu quand elle disparaît sous l'eau, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Le type doit m'avoir entendu parce qu'il tourne la tête vers moi, tout sourire aussi. Bon sang quand je disais qu'il ressemble au gars de la plage, c'en est effarant ; ils pourraient être frères ... ce qui veut dire qu'il est super canon. Je hoche la tête à son attention en signe de connivence amusée, et me détourne, prête à rejoindre mes amis qui sont déjà bien avancés dans les flots. Mais je n'ai pas fait trois pas que je le vois avancer vers moi, et l'expression de son visage me fige une nouvelle fois sur place : une franche incrédulité marque tous ses traits.

Oh non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ! ! ! _Pitié !_

Mais je n'ai pas le reflex de m'enfuir cette fois. Je reste là, immobile, l'impression d'être un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. Et puis il ne va rien pouvoir me faire, là, tout de suite, y a plein de monde, et je n...

"Salut ! Tu viens pas de Forks, toi ?"

Je mets trois secondes à me rendre compte qu'il m'a parlé. Je fronce les sourcils et hoche affirmativement la tête.

"T'as un chien gris, non ?..."

La fille avec qui il chahutait nous rejoint, et elle a l'air de se demander ce qui se passe. Moi je me contente de faire encore oui de la tête.

" Regarde, Nessie, c'est la fille qu'on voyait de temps en temps sur la plage ! Celle avec le chien gris qui avait toujours un bandana autour du cou !"

 _Nessie ?_ ... super le surnom.

La réaction de la gamine est ... disproportionnée. Elle ouvre de grands yeux surpris, puis un sourire extatique illumine son joli visage de poupée ; ses yeux pétillent de joie, on dirait qu'elle a retrouvé sa meilleure amie disparue depuis des mois ...

" Alors ça, si je m'y attendais ... poursuit le géant. Se retrouver ici, tu parles d'une coïncidence ! T'es en vacances ?"

Je secoue la tête, négativement cette fois. Je pense qu'ils vont croire que je suis muette.

" Au fait, je m'appelle Jacob, et voici Renesmée, mais tout le monde l'appelle Nessie !..."

Bon bah là j'ai pas le choix, va falloir réussir l'exploit d'exprimer des syllabes, si possible formant des mots compréhensibles.

" Charl ... Charlotte !"

Ouais, pas mal, presque sans bafouiller.

" Nous on est en vacances chez sa soeur, elle habite Honolulu !" précise ... _Renesmée_ , c'est ça ? Pauvre gamine.

Lentement, je me détends. J'ai encore le coeur qui bat un peu vite, mais mon esprit rationnel reprend le contrôle : ce n'est que par un extraordinaire hasard que je trouve le presque sosie de mon inconnu de la plage ici. Aucune raison d'en avoir peur. Et puis qui irait mêler une gamine à cette histoire, si vraiment il était à la solde de l'assassin dont on se cache?

Ceci dit, un léger détail me turlupine un peu :

" Dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu me connaisses alors que moi je t'ai jamais vu ?"

Sous entendu avec le physique qu'il se trimbale. Pas le côté beau gosse, mais le côté type de deux mètres de haut sur un cinquante de large. Du genre à pas passer vraiment inaperçu.

" Normal, j'étais dans la forêt. Je cours tous les jours, et mon itinéraire m'amène en bordure de plage, mais je reste à la lisière. Ça m'amusait de te voir cavaler après ton chien, ça me faisait une pause !..."

Je souris à l'idée du spectacle que ça pouvait donner, en effet. Mais il doit être vraiment physionomiste, parce que j'y suis pas allée souvent à cette fameuse plage, et j'y étais toujours emmitouflée comme si je partais en expédition dans le grand Nord là c'est pas vraiment le cas ...

Le regard de Jacob se porte derrière moi, et en me retournant je vois qu'Eden, une des filles de mon groupe qui s'est laissée tenter par la baignade, se rapproche.

"Salut !"

Ah bah elle a pas perdu de temps.

Eden, c'est la nana qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Enfin presque. Elle ne vise que le haut du panier, et vu son physique elle peut se le permettre. Brune aux yeux verts, avec des formes. Du 90 C, voir D, les formes. Un double appeau à mecs, c'en est presque risible comme ils ont du mal à la regarder dans les yeux.

Perso ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ; elle fait ce qu'elle veut de ses fesses, et elle pourrait se taper toute l'île si ça lui fait plaisir, ça ne regarde qu'elle. Le seul truc qui me fout en pétard, c'est qu'elle ne se prive pas pour attaquer aussi les mecs en couple. A sa décharge, pas ceux qui sont avec les filles de notre petit groupe. Quoique. Disons qu'en cas de rupture, la place dans le lit n'a pas le temps de refroidir qu'elle l'a déjà prise.

Mais à côté de ça, elle a plein de qualités : elle est marrante, elle se prend jamais la tête ( et donc évite de prendre celle des autres ), est toujours prête à rendre service, bref, la pote sympa. Faut juste bien marquer son territoire quand on est en couple, et pas avoir peur de la concurrence.

Et donc, vu le physique de Jacob, tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait rappliqué ventre à terre !

" Tu me présentes ?"

... c'est moi ou elle a roucoulé ? Sérieux, elle a roulé le "r", et je suis même pas sûre qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte ...

" Eden, Jacob, Nessie, et vice versa."

Oui, les présentations, c'est ma passion.

" Et vous vous connaissez ?

\- Oui, répond Nessie, on vient de là où elle habitait !

\- Ah ! Bah le monde est petit !"

Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant ce que cette phrase me rappelle, et fais carrément la grimace quand ça me revient. Et merde.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? m'interroge Jacob.

\- Rien, c'est juste ... cette chanson de Disneyworld qu'Eden vient de me mettre dans la tête !

\- Quelle chanson ?

\- "Ouiiiii, le monde est tououout petiiiiit !... " ... non ? Vous connaissez pas ? Cette saleté reste des heures quand ça commence ...

\- Vous êtes en vacances ici ?"

Ah, Eden n'en a visiblement rien à braire de mes problèmes existentiels. Pas quand y a un type avec le physique de Jacob dans le périmètre. Elle recentre donc bien vite la conversation. Bon, je lui en veux pas trop, j'aurais fait pareil.

" Oui, chez ma soeur, elle a épousé un Hawaïen !

\- Et vous allez rester longtemps ?"

Eden, tu es tellement délicate, tu fais preuve de tant de finesse... comme un rhinocéros qui charge, au moins .

Je les vois partager un regard amusé avant que Nessie réponde :

" On sait pas trop, deux ou trois semaines ...

\- Mais t'as pas école, toi ? "

Oui, moi je suis la casse-pieds de service.

" Je suis déscolarisée ... à cause d'un problème de santé ...

\- Ah ... excuse-moi ..."

Moi et ma grande bouche. Eden, à l'aide ! ! !

"Vous êtes tous les deux tout seuls à la plage ou vous êtes venus avec ta soeur ?"

Brave fille. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle pour faire diversion, même si ce n'est absolument pas pour me tirer d'affaire qu'elle a encore une fois changé de sujet.

" Non on est tout seuls ...

\- Bah venez vous installer avec nous, ça sera plus sympa !

\- Avec plaisir !" accepte Nessie avec de nouveau plus d'enthousiasme qu'il m'en semble nécessaire, comme quand Jacob m'a reconnue. Décidément, cette petite a l'air d'être en demande de contacts sociaux...

Ah, c'est vrai : déscolarisation. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait envie de rencontrer des gens !

" Bon, à plus tard, alors !"

Je leur fais un signe de la main en m'éloignant vers Allison, Matt et les autres pendant qu'Eden gère le transfert des deux vacanciers. Et effectivement, quand je reviens vers nos serviettes, après dix minutes de baignade, Jacob et Nessie sont déjà installés ; et je ne sais pas si c'est par hasard ou bien s'ils ont demandé à Eden où se trouvaient mes affaires, mais ils ont posé les leurs juste à côté des miennes. Je leur souris avant de m'affaler telle une otarie sur mon drap de bain ; j'adore ce moment où à peine sortie de l'eau je profite de la chaleur de la serviette, la tête qui tourne un peu d'avoir fait la folle dans les vagues, et où je sens mon coeur battre contre le sable.

" Aaaaah ..."

J'entends le rire de Nessie, et ouvre un oeil : elle est allongée sur le ventre, mais le menton dans les mains en appui sur ses coudes, alors que de mon côté ma joue n'a pas quitté la quasi-brûlure du drap de bain, et elle m'observe en souriant.

" Tu ferais mieux de demander à quelqu'un de te passer de la crème solaire au lieu de te payer ma tête, tu vas ressembler à un homard ce soir !"

Parce que le machin à paillette qu'elle a dû utiliser vu comme elle étincelle au soleil, c'est joli mais pour l'indice de protection elle repassera. Ah, ces jeunes, faut tout leur dire.

Je la vois hésiter, avant de se décider à suivre mon conseil. Franchement, il vaut mieux pour elle.

" Tu en as ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais pas assez forte pour toi. Attends ... Mallory ! Tu peux passer de la crème à Nessie, s'il te plaît ?"

La gamine se lève pour prendre le tube que mon amie vient de sortir de son sac, et du coup me dégage la vue, ce qui me permet de voir Jacob, allongé lui aussi sur le ventre, la joue posée sur ses mains jointes, tourné vers moi.

Je tente de lancer une conversation, consciente qu'ils ne connaissent que moi dans le groupe. Et encore, c'est un bien grand mot. Y a bien Eden, aussi, qui a déplacé sa serviette pour l'installer à côté de sa nouvelle proie, du côté opposé à Nessie, mais de la façon où il est positionné il lui tourne la tête.

"Alors comme ça ta soeur habite ici ?

\- Oui, la veinarde ... J'attendais l'occasion de lui rendre visite, ça fait un moment qu'elle a quitté la Push."

La Push. Le nom de la Réserve indienne à côté de Forks. S'il me restait des doutes, là je suis fixée. Je mettrais ma tête à couper qu'il connaît l'inconnu de la plage. Vu comme ils se ressemblent, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'ils soient frères ... mais dans quoi je suis encore en train de m'embarquer ?

" Et toi ? me demande-t-il logiquement, t'habites ici maintenant ?

\- Heu ... oui. Mais on va déménager très bientôt."

Demi mensonge. C'est prévu au programme, mais dans deux ou trois mois ; il parait qu'une île, c'est pas la planque idéale. En cas de problème, pas facile de fuir. Mais s'il connaît le type de la plage, je le vois bien lui raconter la magnifique anecdote de notre rencontre pendant ses vacances à Hawaï au détour d'une conversation, alors autant qu'il me croit ailleurs à ce moment là, non ?

Et merde. Je sais bien que c'est une défense toute pourrie.

Autant quitter Forks a été une bénédiction, voir même la réalisation d'un voeu, autant partir d'ici me pose plus de problèmes ... et pourtant, va falloir que j'en parle à Cody. Fait chier.

"Et vous êtes venus tout seuls avec Nessie ? Ou avec ses parents ?"

Hop, on change de conversation.

" Non non, on est venu tout seuls.

\- Wouaouh. Ils doivent sacrément te faire confiance ! Elle a quel âge ? Douze, treize ans ?

\- Oui, dans ces eaux-là ... et oui, ils me font confiance ; je fais office de baby-sitter depuis sa naissance, on fait comme qui dirait partie de la même famille !"

Allez, c'est le moment ou jamais, je me lance :

"Ah ! Et t'as d'autres frères ou soeurs ?

\- J'ai une autre soeur ; elles sont jumelles, figure-toi ! Mais elle est restée à la Push."

Ouf. Pas de frère en vue. Je respire déjà mieux.

" Et toi ?" me demande Nessie qui revient s'installer entre son ami et moi.

" Fille unique.

\- Comme moi ! C'est triste, hein ? On s'ennuie vite ..."

J'ai envie de lui dire que non, personnellement ça me va très bien comme ça, mais je suppose que quand tu ne vas pas à l'école, tu n'as pas l'occasion de te faire des amis, et que dans ce cas-là des frères ou soeurs doivent effectivement faire envie !

" Heureusement que j'ai Jacob ! Et Seth ! poursuit-elle.

\- Seth ?

\- Un autre Quileute."

Quileute ? ... ah oui, le nom de la tribu indienne de la Push.

" Il est génial, tu l'adorerais !

\- Je n'en doute pas !"

Avec la chance que j'ai, manquerait plus que ça soit ...

" Il a une copine ?

\- Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Parce que s'il est si bien que ça, faudrait me le présenter à l'occasion !"

Ah c'te blague. Mais je pouvais pas lui répondre : "parce que celui que je fuis en a une, lui, et que ça me ferait mal là où je pense de retomber dessus par votre faute." Et pour être bien bien sûre, je m'entête :

" Célibataire, donc ... et depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui, ça fait ...pffiou, une éternité !"

Alléluia. C'est définitivement pas mon gars. Je dois pas être discrète et arborer un air profondément soulagé parce que Nessie me demande :

" T'es intéressée, sérieusement ?

\- Bah vu que je suis célibataire aussi, et que je suis géniale tout pareil, pourquoi pas ?"

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis drôle ! Et c'est pas Jacob et Nessie qui diront le contraire, vu qu'ils se marrent comme des hyènes. Ils sont sacrément bon publique.

" Ça tombe bien, il doit nous rejoindre à Honolulu, on pourra te le présenter !"

J'ai l'impression qu'une dizaine de nouvelles dents ont poussé tout d'un coup dans la bouche de Jacob tellement son sourire lui mange le visage. Et moi je me sens rougir comme parfaite idiote :

"Nan mais je plaisantais, hein ! "

Ah bah non, il peut encore sourire plus que ça ! Faut qu'il arrête, les commissures de ses lèvres vont se rejoindre sur sa nuque.

"Dis, ça t'embête qu'on fasse un selfie toutes les deux pour que je l'envoie à ma mère ? Elle me tanne pour avoir au moins trois photos par jour, et ça lui ferait plaisir de voir que j'ai trouvé une copine ..."

Nessie me regarde avec de grands yeux suppliants. La prudence voudrait que je refuse, mais tout un tas de facteurs me font accepter en dépit du bon sens. La gamine, d'abord, qui je suis sûre par son charme embobinerait un serpent à sonnette ; le fait que ça coupe court à la conversation avec Jacob et son faux rôle d'entremetteur ; et enfin une certaine solidarité filiale : moi aussi ma mère me casse les gonades pour que je lui envoie plein de photos quand je suis éloignée d'elle plus de 24 heures, et ça même avant cette histoire.

C'est les raisons pour lesquelles je me relève pour m'asseoir sur la serviette et tapote à côté de moi en lui faisant signe de s'installer.

"Attends, si tu veux je peux vous la prendre, moi, cette photo, vous serez mieux cadrées !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Jacob a sorti un I phone de leur sac de plage et le positionne face à nous. Nessie m'entoure les épaules de son bras, et je m'étonne de sa chaleur. Elle est bonne pour le coup de soleil, malgré la crème, c'est sûr. J'en connais une qui va pleurer pour un tube de Biafine ce soir ...

" Voilà, regardez !"

Jacob nous montre le résultat. Je souris : c'est pas mal du tout ! J'en suis étonnée, d'ailleurs, c'est rare que je me plaise sur une photo. Mais c'est comme si la beauté de Nessie, au lieu de m'affadir, me sublimait au contraire. Le contraste entre sa peau laiteuse et mon hâle doré, ses yeux sombres et les miens bleus, ses jolies anglaises auburn et ma crinière blonde forme un joli tableau.

" Oh, elle est super ! confirme Nessie. Je l'envoie tout de suite !"

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité : si Cody savait que j'autorise l'envoie d'une photo à quelqu'un habitant le dernier endroit qu'on a fuit, par ma faute en plus, il me découperait en cubes de deux centimètres de côté. Mais je fais encore pire :

" Tu peux me l'envoyer aussi, s'il te plaît ?"

Mon bon sens crie au scandale, mais ma vanité lui colle un coup de coude vicieux sur le nez : c'est pas tous les jours que je suis aussi photogénique, faut pas laisser passer cette chance.

Donc me voilà en train de donner mon numéro de téléphone à cette fille que je ne connaissais pas y a une heure. Mais en la regardant noter mon numéro avec application, en tirant un peu la langue dont je vois la pointe dépasser au coin de ses lèvres, je me rassure : franchement, quand je vois cette frimousse d'ange, je ne peux pas m'imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle puisse faire du mal à une mouche boiteuse.

…

"Saluuuut ma Choupeeeeeeette ! ! !"

Je pousse le fauve pour pouvoir entrer et refermer la porte derrière moi. Je pose mon sac et m'accroupis, et le pitbull m'attaque férocement à grands coups de langue baveuse que je tente de repousser en riant. Et j'arrive enfin à contrattaquer : je lui saisis la tête, l'immobilise en arrière et me jette sur sa gorge, que je dévorre de baisers bruyants. Elle et moi adorrons ça. Elle se laisse faire, seul son arrière train est en mouvement, suivant le rythme frénétique de sa queue.

" Est-ce que je peux espérer la moitié du nombre de bisous que tu donnes à ton sac à puces ?"

Je me redresse en riant et enlace ma mère.

" Ça a été ta journée ?

\- Ouais super ! La cours de physique a sauté, du coup on a repris qu'à 15 heures. D'ailleurs Cody pourrait t'amener à la clinique demain ? Si Johnson est encore absent, je voudrais avoir la voiture pour rentrer chercher Choupette et l'amener à la plage !

\- Et les devoirs, tu les fais quand ?

\- Bah ce week end ! Là je vais sortir le fauve, à tout à l'heure ! Allez viens ma fille !"

Laisse accrochée, sac repoussé du pied contre le mur pour faire style je l'ai rangé, et me revoilà dehors. Au bout de vingt mètres, n'y tenant plus, je montre à ma chienne ce que je n'ai pas pu montrer à ma mère sous peine de me faire incendier : la photo de Nessie et moi.

" Hé, regarde, j'suis pas trop mal là, hein ?"

C'est à peine si elle détourne la tête ; visiblement, c'est beaucoup moins passionnant que les odeurs qui parfument le bitume. Je retourne vers moi le téléphone en soufflant par le nez.

M'en fous. Moi je trouve que je suis super dessus.

Quand je rentre après l'heure de balade quotidienne, le ciel s'assombrit. La nuit tombe vite sous les tropiques. Ma mère me demande de filer sous la douche parce qu'on ne va pas tarder à passer à table. Je m'exécute, et reste silencieuse tout le repas.

Je sais. Je sais que je devrais leur parler de Jacob et de Nessie, mais je ne le fais pas.

Je suis trop bien ici, presque heureuse. Je ne veux pas raccourcir le peu de temps qu'il me reste à passer à Hawaï pour un hypothétique danger. Jacob et Nessie respirent la gentillesse, je pourrais leur demander de ne rien dire de notre rencontre ?...

 _Ah oui ? Et comment, sans que ça paraisse carrément suspect ?_

Je me pince les lèvres, rongée de culpabilité. Mais je ne dis rien, ni à Cody, ni à ma mère.

" Ca va ma chérie ? T'as pratiquement rien touché dans ton assiette !

\- Oui, j'ai pas trop faim, c'est tout ... d'ailleurs je peux me lever de table ? Je m'avancerai dans mes devoirs ...

Ah l'argument imparable. Je regagne ma chambre, Choupette sur mes talons. Au lieu de m'installer à mon bureau, je m'affale sur mon lit dans le sens de la largeur, et ma chienne bondit pour s'installer à côté de moi. J'active mon smartphone, la photo s'affiche immédiatement, et je l'observe, pensive. Cette fois-ci Choupette est plus réceptive, elle étudie l'image affichée en penchant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est intriguée par quelque chose.

" Alors, verdict ?

\- Wouf !

\- C'est bien ce que je me dis aussi, elle est super."

...

" Bon, Choupette, tu vas être une gentille fille, et tu vas rester sur cette fichue planche !"

Johnson nous faisant aujourd'hui encore le cadeau de son absence, c'est avec mon pitbull que je profite de la plage en compagnie de mes camarades de classe.

Ou devrais-je dire avec ma tête de mule de pitbull.

J'en ai vus tellement des films sur Youtube où on voit des chiens surfer comme des pro ! Pourquoi la mienne y a pas moyen ? Elle aurait trop la classe, avec son bandana et sa trogne adorable, la gueule ouverte comme si elle souriait ! Mais voilà mademoiselle ne supporte pas de rester sur une planche, elle se jette à l'eau au bout de deux secondes. Après la séparation d'avec mon père, c'est le drame de ma vie.

Enfin le troisième drame de ma vie, maintenant. Parce que depuis hier, la culpabilité au sujet d'une certaine photo me ronge amèrement. Je me connais, je vais finir par craquer, et tout avouer à ma mère, c'est une question de jours ... et là, adieu la belle vie. Sans compter le savon que je vais me prendre. Je vais peut-être oublier de parler de la photo, et jute dire que j'ai rencontré un type qui habite la Push, ça devrait suffire, et sauver ma peau de la colère des adultes par la même occasion.

Choupette interrompt mes pensées moroses en plongeant dans l'eau, comme à son habitude. C'est peine perdue, pas la peine d'insister. Je l'accompagne vers le bord, où elle m'attendra pendant que j'essaierai de surfer trois ou quatre vagues, si elles sont à ma portée, pas trop grosses. Et c'est à quelques mètres du sable que j'apperçois un couple disparate s'avancer vers l'océan : la petite et blanche Nessie flanquée de son gigantesque baby-sitter indien. Je leur fais des grands signes de la main, contente de les revoir malgrè le stress qui ne m'a pas quitté de la veille.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'un autre individu apparaît en trotinnant au côté de Jacob, à l'opposé de la pré-ado ; arrivé à sa hauteur, il avance à leur rythme.

Et là aucun doute possible.

 _C'est lui._


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlett : heureuse que tu sois toujours aussi enthousiaste ! Voilà enfin la vraie rencontre entre les deux héros … et encore merci pour avoir de nouveau laissé un commentaire ! ;-b**

.

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

.

Plus que la frayeur, c'est une impression de fatalité, mélangée à un horrible sentiment de culpabilité, qui me saisit, écoeurante à m'en donner l'envie de vomir.

Je le savais, que j'aurais dû prévenir ma mère et Cody. C'était évident, c'était inévitable, c'était inéluctable, et moi comme une idiote je n'ai pas voulu écouter ma raison. Et pour quoi ? Parce que je voulais rester à Hawaï.

S'il arrive malheur à ma mère, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon père, ce sera de _ma_ faute.

J'ai tellement honte... je me fais _horreur_.

Dès que j'ai reconnu le type de la Push, je fuis son regard et baisse les yeux sur ma chienne ; si je suis restée plantée dans le sable, les vagues me poussant vers la berge ou me tirant vers le large au grès du ressac, ce n'est pas le cas de Choupette qui a continué de nager pour sortir de l'eau. Le trio maudit arrive à sa rencontre, et je vois la traîtresse bondir vers eux avec enthousiasme. Du moins jusqu'à parvenir à deux mètres d'eux. Car arrivée à cette distance, elle se fige, tendue, les oreilles pointées en avant, la queue à l'horizontale, immobile. Et tout à coup elle la rentre entre ses pattes arrières, baisse la tête en faisant le dos rond et se met à aboyer comme une folle.

Bien que passablement étonnée de cette attitude, je me dis que c'est vraiment une super chienne, que cette fois elle a senti le danger que représente l'ami de Jacob et Nessie, et je lui en suis ridiculement reconnaissante.

Avant de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas après lui qu'elle en a. Non, ma débile de chienne s'en prend à ... Nessie.

Non - mais - c'est - quoi - ce - bordel ?

Ça a au moins le mérite de me faire réagir : je me précipite sur le pitbull, les vieux préjugés que je nourrissais concernant cette race refaisant surface. Des images horribles chassent mon auto flagélation précédente ; j'imagine déjà la pauvre Nessie se faire attaquer par Choupette, se faire gravement mutilée, l'amener aux urgences, et ma chienne promise à l'euthanasie ... tout cela en une fraction de seconde.

" CHOUPETTE ARRETE ! ! !"

Je l'attrappe par le bandana, et elle glapit de surprise, mais ne résiste pas quand je la tire en arrière. Au contraire elle se met à côté de moi, mais sans cesser d'aboyer. J'avance vers la berge pour sortir de l'eau en m'éloignant du trio, tout en essayant de la calmer.

" Allons, ma Choupette, du calme, du calme ! Chuuuut, allez, c'est rien !"

Mais peine perdue, pas moyen de la faire taire.

" Tu permets que j'essaie ?"

Je relève la tête, surprise de voir Jacob juste devant moi. Je me sens une fois de plus honteuse, d'autant que c'est flagrant que ma chienne en a vraiment après la pauvre Nessie : elle ignore complètement l'Indien qui se tient juste devant elle, aboyant de part et d'autre de ses jambes qui lui cachent la gamine derrière lui.

" Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle a jamais fait ça !"

La panique fait monter ma voix dans les aigus ; ça plus la mauvaise surprise que je viens de vivre, je sens que je suis à deux doigts de pleurer tellement je stresse.

" Laisse-moi faire."

Je m'apprête à lui dire de faire attention, que la réaction de ma chienne est tellement inhabituelle que je ne réponds de rien, mais il est déjà accroupi devant elle, et pose une énorme main sur sa tête, l'autre sur son échine, tout en lui murmurant des mots que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Comme par miracle, Choupette cesse d'aboyer au bout de cinq secondes. Maintenant elle pousse des petits couinements plaintifs, tandis que Jacob lui parle toujours. C'est là que je comprends que ma chienne est terrorisée. Mais bon sang par quoi ? Par Nessie ? ? ?

Je m'accoupis à côté de l'Indien, ne voulant pas rester là les bras balants, et essaie de la rassurer en la caressant sous le menton. Elle me lèche la main, mais je vois qu'elle est encore apeurée. Jacob appuie doucement mais fermement sur elle et l'allonge sur le sable. Elle halète, la gueule ouverte et la langue sortie ; son flanc se soulève rapidement, et je vois le blanc de son oeil. Il continue de lui parler, et ça doit être dans la langue de son peuple parce que je ne comprends pas un traître mot. Il persévère ainsi durant deux minutes, en lui carressant la tête pendant que je le fais sur tout le reste de son corps, en appuyant, comme pour un massage, pour lui faire sentir ma présence. Petit à petit, elle se calme.

"Nessie, viens !" dit-il sans quitter Choupette des yeux.

Je me tends, et il a dû le sentir parce qu'il me chuchotte :

" Panique pas, je gère."

S'il le dit.

La gamine s'approche, et je vois ma chienne s'agiter à nouveau, et essayer de se relever. Mais Jacob la maintient couchée, et sa voix se fait plus autoritaire :

"Ne bouge pas ! Du calme, là, pas bouger !"

Suivi d'autres mots dans son charabia indien. Et Choupette s'immobilise.

" Nessie, tu peux la caresser."

La pré-ado s'accroupit et fait glisser sa petite main blanche sur le flanc de la chienne, qui remut deux secondes avant d'abandonner. Je vois bien que mon pauvre animal n'est pas rassuré, elle ne quitte pas la fillette de l'oeil, mais se soumet à sa caresse sans broncher. Et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui la terrifie autant.

"Je suis désolée Nessie, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, c'est incompréhensible !

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude ..."

Ah bon ? ? ? ...

Je dois avoir l'air passablement étonnée parce qu'elle me précise :

" Ce problème de santé qui fait que je ne vais pas à l'école, ça doit me donner une drôle d'odeur. C'est pas la première fois qu'un chien n'aime pas ce qu'il sent quand il s'approche de moi ..."

Je fronce les sourcils. Je me souviens d'un reportage qui expliquait que certains chiens pouvaient être dressés pour déceler certaines maladies chez les humains. Comme le cancer, il me semble.

Bon sang, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce dont souffre Nessie. Pourtant on peut pas dire qu'elle ait l'air malade !

Gênée, je baisse les yeux sur Choupette, qui a l'air plus calme à présent. Une ombre vient se poser sur moi ; c'est leur ami qui s'est lui aussi rapproché.

J'l'avais presque oublié, celui-là.

Il s'accroupit comme nous et le soleil me parvient à nouveau.

" Eh ben ma fille, qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait là ?"

Il accompagne sa phrase d'une carresse vigoureuse sur le flanc du pitbull, et la voici qui se tortille à nouveau. Cette fois Jacob la laisse faire, et je comprends pourquoi quand je me rends compte qu'elle cherchait seulement à se mettre sur le dos, ventre exposé, en demande de plus de papouilles.

" Ah bah toi au moins t'as la cote ! constate Jacob d'un ton amusé.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il est génial !" croit utile de me préciser Nessie.

J'essaie de sourire, mais je sens bien que ça ressemble plus à une grimace.

Jacob et Nessie se relèvent, du coup je me retrouve seule avec l'ex inconnu de la plage, accroupis, Choupette entre nous deux. Qui n'en finit pas de se trémousser sur le dos, toute à sa joie de se faire carresser par le _génial_ ami de Nessie. Je suis totalement dépitée par son instinct tout moisi.

"Au fait, on a pas eu le temps de vous présenter, avec tout ça, poursuit la gamine. Seth, voici Charlotte, et Charlotte, voilà notre copain Seth !"

Tellement _ravie_ de faire sa connaissance.

On se redresse à notre tour et là je suis bien obligée de le regarder dans les yeux. En penchant la tête en arrière, vu sa taille. Ils les nourissent à quoi, dans leur satanée Réserve ?

Ma peur semble s'être changée en aigreur. Je me sens plus en colère qu'en panique. Par contre vu le sourire qu'il affiche, lui a l'air super content de me revoir. Tu m'étonnes. Il ne doit pas en revenir de la chance qu'il a de me remettre le grapin dessus dans ces circonstances.

" Y a un problème ?" s'inquiète Nessie.

Zut. J'ai jamais su mentir, et ça doit se lire sur mon visage que je suis _légèrement_ contrariée.

" Le contrecoup de la réaction de ma chienne, c'est rien, t'inquiète pas."

Oh la la, même moi je me suis pas convaincue ...

" Je sais ce qu'il faut pour te remettre : une bonne glace ! Et à elle aussi, elle l'a bien méritée ! Viens, je vais vous en offrir une !" s'exclame Seth.

Je fixe le pauvre type en fronçant les sourcils : ses glaces, il peut bien se les mettre où je pen...

" Super idée ça ! s'extasie cette salle gosse de Nessie. Tu m'en ramènes une à ... la framboise s'te plaît ? On va se baigner avec Jacob en attendant !"

Et la voilà qui attrape la main de son ami pour l'entraîner vers l'océan, me laissant seule avec l'autre.

" On y va ?"

Bon, j'ai le choix entre le suivre ou passer pour une coincée malpolie. J'avoue être vraiment tentée par la seconde option, mais il s'éloigne déjà sans attendre ma réponse ( t'as déjà entendu parler du consentement, abruti ? ), et Choupette, cette traîtresse ultime, est sur ses talons. Toi ma cocotte, tu vas te brosser pour avoir le droit de finir mon dessert ce soir, je te le garantis.

Je les suis donc en traînant les pieds. Mais ils ont dû ralentir parce que j'arrive (trop vite à mon goût ) à leur hauteur. Ma chienne daigne se souvenir de ma présence en bondissant un peu autour de moi, avant de s'avancer au devant de quelques mètres, ouvrant fièrement la marche.

" Elle est géniale, ta chienne !"

Ah le coup bas. Il s'attaque à mon point le plus sensible, pas moyen de rester de glace s'il complimente ma Choupette.

" Merci."

J'ai dit que j'étais sensible à sa flatterie concernant mon pitbull, pas que j'allais lui sauter au cou, non plus, hein.

Je sais qu'il m'observe, la tête tournée vers moi, mais je me refuse à le regarder, m'obligeant à fixer l'horizon. Je me sens aussi nerveuse qu'effrayée et en colère, maintenant. J'ai une conscience accrûe de sa présence, comme s'il avait son propre champ magnétique qui affolerait ma boussole interne. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler toutes les fois où j'ai rêvé de lui, et les sensations bizarres ressenties à ces occasions.

" Je peux te poser une question ?"

Argh ! J'ai carrément sursauté.

Si j'étais dans mon état normal, je l'aurais vanné en lui répondant que ça y est, il l'avait déjà posée à l'instant sa question ( blague qui remporte le premier prix de l'humour en moyenne section de maternelle, je sais ) mais là je me contente de hausser vaguement les épaules.

" J'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te terrifier à ce point ?"

Pour le coup je m'arrête net, et le fixe droit dans les yeux, stupéfaite. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à une attaque frontale comme ça !

Je mets trois secondes à reprendre contenance et me remets en marche en maugréant :

" Tu ne me terrifies pas ! Où t'es allé pêcher ça ?"

Ma pathétique défense récolte un ricanement de sa part. En même temps c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite, j'en conviens.

" Je sais pas ... peut-être à ta réaction à l'instant, quand tu as sursauté au simple son de ma voix ; ou quand tu m'as vu apparaître à côté de Jake tout à l'heure ..."

 _Jake_? ... ah, sans doute le diminutif de Jacob.

" Tu étais tout sourire, et quand j'ai croisé ton regard tu t'es pétrifiée, littéralement. Si ta chienne ne s'était pas mise à aboyer après Nessie, t'y serais peut-être encore. Et y a aussi la façon dont tu m'as jaugé, quand elle nous a présentés. Tu avais l'air de vouloir être partout sauf là."

Bah comme maintenant, en fait : je ne sais plus où me mettre. Mais il est loin d'en avoir fini.

" Jake m'a raconté qu'il a eu l'impression qu'il t'avait fait peur lui aussi quand vous vous êtes rencontrés hier, mais que ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, et qu'il l'avait sans doute rêvé. Mais moi je pense que tu nous as confondus tous les deux, au départ, vu qu'on se ressemble beaucoup ! Et quand tu t'es rendue compte de ton erreur, tu t'es sentie rassurée. Je me trompe ?"

Je me refuse à lui répondre, les yeux obstinément fixés droit devant moi.

" Je te repose donc la question : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là à la Push, quand on s'est rencontrés ?"

Il ne fait même pas semblant ; il pourrait feindre ne m'avoir jamais vue avant aujourd'hui, mais de toute évidence il préfère jouer cartes sur table.

Et moi je reste dans mon rôle de carpe. Je le tiens à la perfection, ça serait dommage de tout gâcher. Et puis cette question, ça serait plutôt à _moi_ de la poser, non ?

Je l'entends soupirer.

" Alors c'est comme ça que ça va encore se passer ? Tu vas rien me dire, et disparaître à nouveau ?..."

Je suis surprise du ton presque ... douloureux qui transparait dans sa voix. Ça m'étonne au point que je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui. Wow ! Il a l'air réellement malheureux...

Ouais, l'idée de voir la récompense sur nos têtes s'envoller une fois de plus, sans doute.

Je reprends ma marche.

Il m'accompagne en silence. Bon sang, jamais le trajet jusqu'au marchand de glaces ne m'a paru aussi long ...

"... Charlotte ? ...

\- Charlie."

Merde ! Je viens pas de lui dire mon vrai prénom, là, si ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Reflex à la con !

" Pardon ?...

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

\- Mais si, dis-moi !

\- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Charlie. J'aime pas Charlotte.

\- Charlie ..."

Là j'ai nettement entendu la note d'amusement dans sa voix. Et je choisis de m'appesantir sur ça plutôt que sur le frisson qui m'a parcouru les reins quand il a répété mon prénom.

" En quoi c'est drôle ?

\- Oh en rien !"

Mais son ton dément ses paroles.

"C'est juste que c'est aussi le prénom du grand-père de Nessie. Qui se trouve être aussi plus ou moins mon beau-père, d'ailleurs !

\- Ah ..."

Nous sommes enfin arrivés devant le camion qui vend des glaces stationné aux abords de la plage. Du coup je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu me dire quand je l'ai interrompu, puisqu'il change tout naturellement de sujet :

" Qu'est-ce que je t'offre ?"

Je répugne encore un peu à me faire payer une glace par celui que je soupçonne être un sale type à la solde d'un assassin, mais bon, ça serait un peu bête d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

En plus j'ai vu mon parfum préféré, là, et je ne le trouve pas tout le temps...

Je suis si facilement corruptible.

" Je veux bien une au melon, s'il te plaît...

\- Une seule boule ?

\- Hmm hmm ..."

Oui, restons raisonnable, plus ça serait vraiment pactiser avec le diable. Alors qu'une, c'est permis. Si.

" Et pour Choupette ?

\- Tu veux vraiment payer une glace à mon chien ?

\- Bah oui ... faut pas ?

\- Heu si si, pas de problème ..."

... pourquoi quand je rencontre l'homme idéal il faut que ça soit un qui ... ben qui est pas du tout idéal, en fait, puisqu'il veut juste endormir ma méfiance pour empocher la prime mise sur ma tête.

" Qu'est-ce que tu penses de vanille ?" demande-t-il à la concernée, laquelle marque son accord d'un aboiement enthousiaste.

Il se tourne donc vers le vendeur pour faire sa commande :

" Bonjour ! Alors ça sera un cornet vanille, un cornet melon et un noix de coco s'il vous plaît !

\- Heu ... Nessie t'a demandé framboise je crois ...

\- Oui je sais, mais la noix de coco c'est pour moi ! Je lui prendrai la sienne en repartant !"

Je fronce les sourcils, donc il précise :

"On va pas faire le chemin du retour tout de suite, vaut mieux nous poser là un moment pour manger nos glaces, non ? Sinon on va pas les apprécier !"

En soi il a raison, rien de plus frustrant que de se traîner dans le sable un cornet à la main en léchant à l'arrache de la glace qui fond de toute part ; mais un signal d'allerte s'allume à nouveau dans mon esprit : on est au bord de la route là. Et s'il m'avait conduite ici pour que des complices puissent me kidnapper plus facilement ?

Encore une fois mon angoisse doit se lire sur mon visage parce qu'il se reprend aussitôt :

" Hé hé hé ! Stresse pas, pas de problème, si tu veux qu'on reparte tout de suite on repart tout de suite ! ! ! "

Il a l'air aussi paniqué que moi.

" Attends juste que je prenne la glace de Nessie et on y va !"

J'inspire un grand coup pour me calmer.

" Non, non, pas la peine. On va se mettre là, ça ira très bien !" dis-je en montrant les escaliers qui font le lien entre la plage et la promenade bétonnée qui la longe.

Il me suit et s'installe assis sur les marches tandis que je reste debout, face à lui. Comme ça j'ai une vue imprenable sur la route et je peux voir les personnes arriver de loin. Il a gardé la glace de Choupette et lui tient pour qu'elle puisse la lécher, ce qu'elle s'applique à faire avec un enthousiasme débordant. Ce qui me rapelle que j'ai oublié de faire preuve de la plus élémentaire des politesses :

" Merci pour les glaces.

\- Je t'en prie, avec plaisir !"

Il reste les yeux fixés sur Choupette, un sourire aux lèvres. Installé comme ça, il ne me domine plus de sa taille de géant, et comme il a son attention attirée par autre chose que ma petite personne, je peux l'observer plus librement. Et il faut le reconnaître, le spectacle est ... attrayant.

Doux euphémisme.

Ce type est l'incarnation du mec canon. Et s'il n'y avait que son visage au sourire trop craquant. Non, faut que tout le reste soit du même niveau, tout simplement parfait ... Je me demande quel sport ils peuvent bien pratiquer, lui et Jacob, pour avoir leur carrure. Ils doivent pas passer tout leur temps libre devant une console de jeux, j'en mettrais ma tête à couper.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je détourne aussitôt le regard.

" Y a aucune chance pour que tu t'asseois à côté de moi ?

\- Non, je suis bien comme ça ...

\- Ok ... "

Il replonge un instant dans le silence, mais au bout de quelques secondes il me demande :

" Tu veux bien me rendre service ? Je voudrais prendre un selfie pour faire rager les copains restés à la Push, tu peux tenir la glace de Choupette un moment ?"

J'accepte d'un signe de tête et prends la glace qu'il me tend en se levant. Puis il attrape son téléphone qu'il avait mis dans la poche de son maillot ( ce type est inconscient, y a pas mieux pour l'oublier et aller se baigner avec ) et s'éloigne de quelques pas pour se mettre dos à la mer et prendre la pose. Pendant ce temps mon fauve me laboure la cuisse de ses griffes pour atteindre sa glace, donc je m'accroupis pour la baisser à sa portée. En quatre coup de langue elle arrive au cornet que je lâche pour qu'elle se débrouille avec.

" Regarde, t'en penses quoi ? Ça va bien les faire baver de jalousie à ton avis ?" dit-il en me montrant le résultat tout en reprenant sa place sur les marches.

Comme il tient son téléphone trop penché pour que j'y vois quelque chose à cause du soleil, j'ai le reflex de le prendre pour l'incliner correctement. Et sans le faire exprès je lui touche la main. Je réussis l'exploit de ne pas retirer la mienne comme une gamine prise en faute, mais en revanche je ne peux pas cacher ma surprise à sa chaleur anormale. C'est comme s'il était resté des heures sous un soleil brûlant. Je reprends un air que j'espère impassible et examine son oeuvre. On le voit au premier plan, avec sa glace à hauteur du visage, un petit sourire satisfait faisant remonter les commissures de ses lèvres. Derrière lui, le sable presque blanc et au dernier plan l'océan qui étincelle. Je ne sais pas ce que ses potes vont en penser, mais moi je dois avoir la tête du loup de Tex Avery devant la jolie petite rousse.

" Ouais, tu peux l'envoyer, je pense qu'ils vont rager !"

Et cette fois je lui demande pas de me l'envoyer aussi. Y a du progrès.

" Ils doivent être encore au lycée, à cette heure-ci, un peu qu'ils vont rager !" dit-il en ricanant.

Hein ? Au lycée ? ? ?

" Attends ... tes potes sont au lycée ?

\- Ouais ...

\- Mais t'as quel âge ?"

Oups ... quelle délicatesse Charlie, championne du monde !

" 16 ans ..."

J'ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes. Je lui en donnais au moins quatre de plus !

" Je fais plus, je sais !

\- Ah ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! On a le même âge en fait, j'aurais jamais cru !"

Il me sourit largement, comme si le fait qu'on ait ça en commun le rendait tout heureux. Moi au contraire ça me perturbe : est-ce que réellement un gars de seize ans peut être l' informateur d'une crapule assassin ? Enfin je sais bien que des truands y en a de tous les âges, mais les petites frappes de moins de 18 ans je les situerais plus dans les banlieux de New York ou Chicago ... pas dans une Réserve indienne sans histoire ( du moins je n'en ai pas entendu parler à Forks.)

Alors, j'ai fait tout ce cirque pour rien ?

Mais la réaction qu'il a eue quand on s'est rencontrés, je l'ai pas inventée, si ?

" C'est quand même super de sécher les cou ...

\- Pourquoi t'as réagis de façon super bizarre l'autre fois ?"

Je l'ai interrompu net et il me regarde quelques secondes en silence ; il ne va pas me répondre.

" C'est donc ça qui t'as effrayé ... je m'en doutais."

Ah, peut-être que si.

" Avant de t'expliquer, je tiens à te dire une chose : je ne sais pas qui tu fuis, ou quoi, mais je te promets que je suis bien la dernière personne que tu dois craindre. Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui pourrait te nuire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je fuis ..."

Son sourire ironique me fait comprendre que je suis en train de m'enfoncer, là.

OK.

J'en ai marre. C'est épuisant d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Je commence par m'asseoir sur les marches, mais au plus bas, sur la dernière avant la plage, dos contre le mur, de façon à empêcher quiconque de me prendre par surprise. Choupette, qui vient de terminer le cornet, se précipite vers moi, mais comme en ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas terminé ma glace, je tiens éloignée le fauve avec mon bras libre. Je ne l'envoie pas balader en lui disant de retourner quémander des câlins à son nouveau meilleur pote mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Je précise la question que je me suis enfin décidée à poser en poursuivant :

" Quand on s'est vus sur la plage, le jour où Choupette vous a sautés dessus à toi et ta copine ( d'ailleurs Nessie va faloir qu'on discute de ce sujet, vu que Seth le Génial était célibataire depuis des lustres d'après toi ), on aurait dit que tu me reconnaissais, et que ça t'avait fait un choc ! Comment t'explique ça alors que je suis sûre qu'on s'était jamais vus avant ! ?"

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma voix de prendre un ton accusateur, et j'espère tout au fond de moi qu'il ne va pas me rire au nez en me disant que j'ai une imagination débordante. Ou je jure que je lui étale mon reste de glace sur le nez.

Il reste un instant à me jauger, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Puis il finit par dire :

"C'était ma soeur, pas ma copine."

Ah, oups, on va oublier la mise au point prévue avec Nessie alors.

" Tu crois au destin ? ... poursuit-il.

\- Comment ça ?"

\- Est-ce que tu peux admettre qu'on devait se rencontrer, que c'était écrit ? ...

\- Ah ben là ça commence mal ..."

Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de m'embrouiller avec ses trucs métapsychique, l'autre ?

" ... tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, on dirait ... dit-il en grimaçant à moitié.

\- Alors si tu savais combien tu m'as compliqué la vie ces derniers temps, tu la ramènerais pas trop ! ..."

Il ricane en marmonant un truc que je comprends pas. Mieux vaut pas, je pense.

" Je veux bien t'expliquer, mais comme c'est parti soit tu vas pas me croire, soit tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

\- Essaie toujours ...

\- J'avais rêvé de toi. Avant qu'on se rencontre. Et dans ce rêve, tu étais ... importante pour moi. _Très_ importante. Alors quand je t'ai reconnue sur la plage, ça m'a fait un choc !

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Tu vois, tu ne me crois pas !

\- Avoue qu' y a de quoi !"

Ok, moi aussi j'air rêvé de lui, et plusieurs fois même, mais bon, au moins c'était _après_ qu'on se rencontre !

" Tu sais, c'est un truc qui n'est pas si incroyable dans notre culture. La preuve, c'est que ma mère m'a donné l'autorisation de partir, de sécher les cours, pour venir ici dès que j'ai su que tu y étais !

\- Ta mère sait que tu manques le lycée, et elle est d'accord ? Tu te fous de moi ?"

Je veux la même !

" Pas du tout ! Tu veux qu'on l'appelle pour qu'elle te le confirme ?" dit-il en me montrant son téléphone.

" Non, non, ça ira ! ! !"

Non mais quelle histoire de dingues.

Et soudain un autre détail me perturbe :

" Attends, attends ... là tu viens de dire que ... c'était pas prévu d'avance ? Tu devais pas rejoindre Jacob et Nessie ?

\- Baaaaah ... non, en fait. Jake m'a prévenu qu'il t'avait rencontrée par hasard hier et j'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour Hawaï ... avec l'accord de ma mère, donc."

Je le regarde comme s'il lui avait poussé un troisième oeil sur le front. Et je vois son visage se crisper, avant qu'il ne poursuive en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

" J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. J'aurais dû te baratiner en disant que je devais partir en vacances avec eux dès le départ ...

\- Non ! Non ... ne dis pas ça. Pas de mensonges ...

\- Ouais, bah tu vois pas la tête que tu fais, là !

\- Excuse-moi, mais dans mon monde à moi, les types de 16 ans traversent pas un océan pour rejoindre une fille qu'ils ne connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam sous prétexte qu'ils ont rêvé d'elle un jour ! ! !"

Il s'abstient de répliquer et se contente de soupirer.

" D'ailleurs ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu m'avais déjà croisée avant ton rêve ? J'sais pas moi, dans les rues de Forks, dans une boutique, au ciné, peu importe, et qu'on ne se soit pas remarqués ni l'un ni l'autre mais ton subconscient si ? Et qu'il t'ait resservi ça façon message des grands esprits et tout le tralala ?"

Bien que pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, lui, faut être sacrément distrait ; ce qui est parfois mon cas, alors mon hypothèse se tient. Toujours plus que sa version, en tout cas !

Il pince la bouche en une moue ironique, et ne répond toujours pas.

Allez, je lance ma dernière hypothèse, celle qui est la plus plausible :

" Est-ce que tu te drogues ?"

Là il éclate franchement de rire. Ok, je prends ça pour un non.

Après il reste toujours la possibilité du type qui veut nous vendre pour toucher la récompense ... mais j'y crois de moins en moins. Franchement, si vraiment il voulait endormir mes soupçons, il aurait inventé un truc qui tient un peu plus la route que cette histoire complètement ridicule.

" Alors, tu me crois ou pas ? demande-t-il enfin.

\- Disons que je crois que _toi_ tu y crois. Mais perso, moi, non. Le prends pas mal, hein, mais c'est un peu trop ... heu ... comment dire ... ( _sans te traiter de gros taré ?)_... un peu trop, c'est tout. Tu vois ?

\- Bon, c'est toujours mieux que de continuer à me regarder comme si tu pensais que j'étais l'ennemi public numéro un, je présume !

\- Mouais ..."

Maintenant je vais te regarder comme si tu n'avais pas l'eau et l'électricité à tous les étages, mais tu as raison, on va dire que c'est un progrès.

" Allez, on va prendre la glace de Nessie et on les rejoint ?"

Ah, il préfère clore la conversation. Tout à fait d'accord avec lui, inutile qu'il s'enfonce davantage.

" Ok, c'est parti !"

Le trajet du retour se fait dans le silence. Je lui jette des coups d'oeil à la dérobée, encore incrédule à l'idée que cet apollon pense que le "destin" nous lie. Et que sa mère abonde dans son sens en l'autorisant à venir ici alors qu'il devrait être au lycée. D'un côté c'est complètement surréaliste et effrayant, mais d'un autre ... enfin quelle fille ne serait pas rêveuse si une histoire pareille lui arrivait ?

Quand on rejoint Jacob, Nessie et le reste de mes amis, la glace à la framboise coule déjà le long du cornet et Seth en a plein les doigts. Il les donne à lécher à Choupette qui ne se fait pas prier.

" Alors ? demande la pré-ado, vous en avez mis du temps ?

\- Oui, on a pas mal discuté. C'était très instructif, et j'en ai appris de belles ; comme par exemple que vous étiez des gros cafards qui êtes allés baver sur ma présence ici ! ! !"

Jacob et Nessie dévisagent leur ami en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, et l'Indien lui demande :

" Tu lui as tout raconté ?

\- Oui, tout."

... pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce " _tout_ " ne veut pas dire " _tout_ ", justement ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur la chose, car Eden l'Amazone fond sur nous comme un faucon sur sa proie.

" Mais dites-moi, vous en avez beaucoup des comme vous dans votre bled ?" dit-elle en dévorant Seth des yeux. " Salut, moi c'est Eden, une amie de Charlie. Et tu es ... ?

\- Seth.

\- Enchantée Seth ! Vous êtes frères tous les deux ? Vous vous ressemblez drôlement !

\- Non, plutôt vaguement cousins ...

\- Ah. Ça te dit de venir te baigner ?

\- Peut-être tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant je vais rester ici !

\- Ok. Fais-moi signe si tu changes d'avis !"

Je la regarde s'éloigner, un peu énervée. Alors qu'il n'y a clairement pas de quoi. Après tout, il n'y a rien entre le nouveau venu et moi, Eden a bien le droit de tenter sa chance !

Je m'installe sur ma serviette, et remarque avec surprise que Choupette a l'air de s'être réconciliée avec Nessie : et pour cause, cette dernière est en train de lui donner sa glace à lécher, qu'elle a due à peine toucher.

" Bah pourquoi tu lui donnes ta glace ? T'en voulais pas ?

\- J'en ai plus trop envie, et puis comme ça on sera copines toutes les deux !

\- Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air !"

Les deux heures qui restent avant de se préparer à reprendre les cours filent trop rapidement. Je les passe en compagnie des trois vacanciers, et d'un accord tacite il n'est plus fait mention de la lubie de Seth, ce qui m'arrange bien. Et quand il n'est pas en mode " je suis l'instrument du destin", il est très drôle, charmant, et lui et ses deux amis me font passer un très agréable moment. Mais hélas toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et je dois ramener Choupette à la maison avant de repartir au lycée pour les deux dernières heures de cours de la journée.

" Tu t'en vas déjà ?" me demande Seth quand il me voit me lever et commencer à ranger mes affaires.

" Faut bien !"

Il m'attrape le poignet en s'assayant sur sa serviette et murmure tout bas :

" J'ai des chances de te revoir demain ? ... "

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre :

" Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien."

Je vais enfin tout raconter à ma mère et Cody ce soir, et je ne sais pas ce qui va en découler. Enfin si, j'en ai une petite idée : rien de bon, à mon avis. Parce que si moi je trouve cette histoire complètement démente, l'agent du FBI lui va carrément voir flou, j'en ai peur.

" Passe-moi ton téléphone deux secondes.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas y coller un mouchard si c'est ce que tu penses ! Je vais juste te donner mon numéro."

Je lui donne mon portable, et il s'inscrit dans mes contacts.

" Voilà. Si tu as le moindre problème, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Tu m'entends ? Toujours, à n'importe quel moment. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Merci."

D'un côté j'espère que je n'aurais jamais à appeler qui que ce soit au secours un jour. D'un autre, je voudrais vraiment le revoir. Et ça risque de ne pas arriver avant des mois. Avant que toute cette histoire ne se termine.

En me penchant pour reprendre mon téléphone, j'ai une envie subite : je me baisse un peu plus et l'embrasse sur la joue. Et moi qui pensait qu'il aurait le teint trop mat pour rougir ! Je constate avec amusement mon erreur. Ceci dit, je dois pas être mal non plus dans le genre.

Je bafouille un petit "Salut !" avant d'appeler Choupette et de m'éloigner en direction du parking. A quelques mètres de la voiture, je suis rejointe par une Eden essoufflée.

" Dis, ça t'embête de me déposer en ville en passant ? J'ai une course à faire avant d'aller au lycée !

\- Non, non, viens ! Tu veux que je repasse te prendre quand je repars de chez moi ?

\- Nan, t'embête pas, je me débrouillerai !"

Mon amie s'installe à la place passager, au grand désapointement de Choupette.

" Allez, fais pas la tête, grimpe derrière !"

Elle obtempère mais se couche immédiatement en boule au lieu de se coller à la vitre comme elle fait d'habitude. Quel caractère de chien.

Je m'asseois à mon tour et mets le contact en ouvrant toutes les vitres pour rafraîchir l'étuve qui règne dans la voiture.

" Tu veux que je te dépose où exactement ?

\- A la galerie à côté du parc, ça ira très bien !

\- Ok miss, c'est parti !"

Je me concentre sur ma conduite pour sortir du parking, les voitures étant garées un peu n'importe comment. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'Eden vient de me dire.

" Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je viens de te traiter de grosse veinarde !

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as pas remarqué les yeux de merlan fris que t'a fait ton nouveau copain tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble ?"

Ah, je l'ai pas rêvé, alors ? ... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir à la fois d'embarras et de ... satisfaction, il faut bien l'avouer.

" Peut-être, oui, dis-je avec un brin de fausse modestie. Mais sois pas jalouse, il te reste Jacob !

\- Peuh ! Tu parles ! Lui, il doit être gay, pas une seule fois je l'ai surpris à mater une fille, moi comme les autres ! Si c'est pas du gâchis, ça ..."

Je ris de son air dépité. Jacob, gay ? Après tout pourquoi pas. Ça expliquerait la confiance dont font preuve les parents de Nessie envers lui, parce que c'est tout de même pas évident de laisser leur fille l'accompagner chez sa soeur, comme ça, même si elle est encore jeune ; ou plutôt _surtout_ qu'elle est encore jeune.

J'arrive bien vite à l'endroit où je dois laisser Eden, et file en direction de ma maison.

En arrivant chez moi, je passe par derrière pour laisser Choupette dans le jardin : pas question de la faire rentrer sans l'avoir rincée avant, sous peine de mort lente infligée par ma mère. Une fois fait, je la laisse divaguer sur la pelouse le temps qu'elle sèche et ouvre la porte-moustiquaire qui donne accès direct à la cuisine.

" Charlie ? ...

\- Maman ? T'es déjà là ? Je te croyais à la clinique ?"

Passablement surprise, je me dirige dans le salon, et me fige d'horreur en y entrant : ma mère et Cody sont assis sur le canapé, pétrifiés, et en face d'eux, installé négligemment à califourchon sur une chaise, un type braque un revolver sur eux. Un deuxième, qui se tenait sans doute dos collé au mur, surgis derrière moi et enroule un bras juste sous ma gorge pour m'immobiliser, tandis que de l'autre main il appuie le canon d'une arme sur ma tempe.

" On n'attendait plus que toi jeune fille !"


	4. Chapter 4

_Scarlette : saches que tout l'intérêt d'écrire des fanfics, c'est de finir les chapitres comme ça. Où serait le plaisir sinon ? Et encore merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire !_

 _Personne : A toi aussi, merci pour cette review très sympa ! C'est avec ce genre de compliment que je me dis que oui, ma fic a le succès qu'elle mérite : ce n'est pas une Bella/Edward ou Bella/jasper, donc je m'attends pas à un raz-de-marée de lectrices, mais je comprense la quantité par la qualité ! ;-b_

 _DODO : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, et comme tu sembles impatiente, je te laisse lire la suite !_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Je croyais avoir été terrifiée lors de mes deux rencontres avec Seth. Quelle blague.

Là, à cet instant, c'est comme si mes poumons s'étaient changés en blocs de glace. Ma vue se trouble, sans doute parce que des larmes d'affolement menacent de déborder. Et le gars derrière moi est obligé de raffermir sa prise, parce que mes genoux flanchent et je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler.

" Eh, tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes ?" souffle une voix moqueuse dans mon oreille.

Je fais non de la tête, et il dessert son emprise, mais me rattrape aussitôt par le bras parce que j'ai surestimé mes forces : je tremble tellement qu'il est obligé de me soutenir, mes jambes ont du mal à me porter. Je grimace sous sa poigne ; il faut dire qu'il ne fait pas dans la délicatesse.

Et je me sens tellement, tellement, _tellement misérable_.

 _..." Tu y crois si je te disais que c'était le destin ?"_

Ça a dû bien le faire marrer. Dire que quand qu'il m'embobinait sur la plage, ma mère et Cody étaient peut-être déjà menacés d'une arme. Pendant que je fondais sous le charme de ce salaud comme la cruche que je suis, tout ce temps à sentir mon coeur s'affoler à chaque regard, chaque sourire, eux ils l'ont sans doute passé dans l'angoisse la plus totale.

Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi ... je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour définir mon degré de crédulité. _Conne_ puissance mille, peut-être ?

" Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant que la petite famille est réunie, faut passer aux choses sérieuses !" dit le type assis sur la chaise.

Et il tire en direction des adultes assis sur le canapé.

En premier lieu je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ; d'abord je n'ai pratiquement pas entendu de bruit : juste un "schtomp !" assourdi. Puis je vois Cody grimacer en se repliant sur lui-même, les mains sur son ventre, et ma mère se tourner vers lui d'un air horrifié. Enfin je remarque le sang qui coule entre ses doigts. Alors je me mets à hurler.

Oh pas bien longtemps : l'homme qui me tient me baillône rapidement et me rappuie le canon de son arme sur la tempe en sifflant :

" Ferme-la ! ! !"

Pendant ce temps ma mère a repoussé Cody en arrière sur le divan et lui ôte les mains de sa blessure en parlant à voix basse, mais d'un ton plus furieux qu'apeuré :

" Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?"

Elle pose les deux mains à l'endroit de la blessure pour faire un point de compression mais le gars se lève de sa chaise et avance vers elle pour lui saisir le bras et la tirer vers lui :

" On n'a pas besoin de lui. Y a que ta fille et toi qu'on doit ramener !"

Et il vise à nouveau Cody, sans doute pour l'achever. Je fais non de la tête en gémissant malgré la main qui continue à me baîlloner. Mes yeux s'écarquillent encore plus d'horreur alors que je voudrais au contraire les fermer pour éviter de voir l'exécution de l'homme qui va perdre la vie pour avoir essayer de protéger les nôtres.

Mais le flic surprend tout le monde en bondissant du divan pour attraper le bras tendu qui tient l'arme et d'un coup sur la main il désarme son assaillant. Hélas, l'autre a l'avantage de ne pas être blessé, et il lâche ma mère pour flanquer un coup de poing en plein sur la figure de Cody, qui retombe lourdement en arrière. Un autre direct du droit, et ce dernier laisse pendre sa tête mollement en avant, sans connaissance.

J'essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit en pleurant.

Le meurtrier va récupérer son arme sous le regard impuissant de ma mère.

Et là je me sens tout à coup poussée sur le côté, assez fort pour que mes jambes flageolantes m'abandonnent. Ce qui devait arriver depuis un petit moment arrive, je m'écroule au sol ; au même moment j'entends à la fois ma mère pousser un cri et le même "schtomp !" que tout à l'heure, suivit de ce qui semble être un bruit d'impact. Il me faut deux secondes, le temps de me redresser à moitié pour me tourner vers elle, pour comprendre pourquoi.

Devant elle se tient Jacob, qui lâche négligemment le col du type qui allait achever Cody, pour le laisser tomber à ses pieds, apparemment inconscient.

Que ? ...

" Charlie ? Ça va ? "

Je sursaute quand Seth s'accroupit devant moi, emplissant tout mon champ de vision. Il a surgi d'une manière si brusque que je sursaute et me tords le poignet sur lequel je suis en appui. Un brouillard d'émotions contradictoires m'envahit : j'ai envie de frapper ce salopard pour m'avoir menée en bateau, et en même temps je me jetterai bien dans ses bras. C'est très déstabilisant, comme à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence, que ce soit en rêve ou dans la réalité, si on y réfléchit. Mais ma confusion est de courte durée, puisque la seconde suivante je me retrouve collée contre son torse chaud, prisonnière entre ses bras : bon, il a choisi pour moi on dirait bien. Tout aussi rapidement il me libère, se recule et me scrute avec ce qui ressemble à un mélange conflictuel de soulagement et d'un reste d'affolement.

Mais à quoi il joue ?

Il se redresse en me tendant la main pour m'aider à en faire autant, et là je peux voir derrière lui un homme affalé contre le mur comme un paquet de linges sales. Mon agresseur.

J'ai du mal à comprendre : qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Machinalement j'accepte l'aide de Seth et me relève, tremblante de tous mes membres. Je vois sur ma gauche Jacob penché sur Cody, enjambant nonchalamment l'autre type toujours inerte à ses pieds. Le regard incrédule de ma mère passe de l'Indien au criminel qui la tenait en respect quelques secondes auparavant, et je pense avoir une tête aussi ahurie qu'elle.

" Hé ! Charlie ! Réponds-moi, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?" me redemande Seth d'une voix anxieuse, me faisant reporter mon attention sur lui.

" C'est bon, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas une égratignure ! répond Jacob à ma place. Occupe-toi plutôt de faire rentrer la chienne, elle est en train d'ameuter tout le quartier !"

C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'effectivement Choupette s'époumone devant la porte de la cuisine. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement déconnectée de ce qui m'entoure ; je reste là, plantée comme une statue, alors que ma mère s'est déjà remise de sa surprise et repousse Jacob d'un geste agacé pour reprendre la gestion de Cody.

" Charlie, va prendre la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain, vite, dépêche-toi ! Et après appelle le 911 !"

Je reste à la fixer sans faire un geste.

" Charlie ! ! ! C'est pas le moment de me lâcher ! ! ! Bouge ! ! !"

Je sursaute et manque de trébucher sur Choupette qui s'est précipitée dans mes jambes. Une fois encore je retrouve mon équilibre grâce à la poigne d'un homme ; toutefois l'emprise de la main chaude de Seth qui est revenu de la mission que lui a confiée Jacob est nettement plus agréable que celle du truand.

" Où est la salle de bain ?" demande-t-il sans me lâcher. Je le lui indique d'un mouvement de tête et il s'y dirige, m'entraînant à sa suite. Quand on arrive devant je me dégage pour le précéder et ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie d'une main tremblante. Je prends la pochette blanche volumineuse et la tends à Seth :

" Amène-la à ma mère s'il te plaît, et téléphone aux secours, j'arrive dans cinq secondes ..."

Il me jauge un instant, manifestement hésitant à me laisser seule, puis finit par faire volte face pour repartir dans le salon. Je me tourne alors vers le miroir, pour voir un fantôme me faire face. Je n'ai sans doute jamais été aussi pâle de ma vie, les yeux me mangent la figure, j'ai les joues encore humides des larmes qui ont coulé il y a quelques minutes, et une petite mèche de cheveux s'y est collée. Je fais couler de l'eau froide du robinet et m'en asperge le visage, histoire de me sortir de la sourde apathie où je semble être plongée. Ça me donne le coup de fouet escompté ; je me sèche à la va-vite et vais rejoindre les autres au salon.

Apparemment une vive discussion est entamée entre ma mère et Jacob :

" Il va mourir si on ne le soigne pas !

\- Et vu ce qui vient de se passer, c'est Charlie et vous qui allez y passer si on traîne ici !"

Elle me voit revenir dans la pièce, et me lance :

" Tu les connais ?"

Elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant d'enrouler une bande de soins autour de Cody, allongé à présent sur le canapé, d'une pâleur telle que je dois avoir l'air d'arborer une mine radieuse en comparaison. Je m'approche d'eux, m'accroupis en évitant de marcher sur le type inconscient et prends machinalement la main du policier dans les miennes tout en répondant à la question de ma mère :

" Oui ..."

Mon Dieu, on aurait dit le croassement d'une grenouille. Je me racle la gorge :

" Enfin ... ils sont de la Push, à côté de Forks ..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre, Jacob a surpris le coup d'oeil acéré que ma mère me lance et me coupe la parole :

"On doit y aller, _maintenant_! Chaque minute compte !

\- Pour lui d'autant plus !" réplique-t-elle d'une voix furieuse.

Oui, ma mère s'est permise de faire la leçon à un type qui venait de tirer à bout portant sur un flic y a trois minutes, alors désolée Jacob, c'est pas un Indien de deux mètres de haut qui va l'intimider.

" Vous avez fait le maximum que vous pouviez, là ! On appelle les secours ( _quoi c'est pas encore déjà fait ? ? ?_ ) et on dégage !"

Ma mère fronce les sourcils et je la connais, elle va l'envoyer paître bien comme il faut. Mais elle a tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle est interrompue par Seth avant même d'avoir le temps de dire un mot :

"Madame, vous êtes visiblement en danger, là. On a un moyen de vous mettre à l'abri toutes les deux, mais il faut faire vite ! Pensez à votre fille ! J'appelle le 911, et vous vous allez mettre tout ce dont vous avez besoin et que vous pouvez rassembler dans un sac en trois minutes. Dans quatre, on est partis !

\- Et pourquoi vous on vous suivrait ? ..."

Eh oui mon petit Seth, ma mère a assez de neurones pour ne pas succomber à ton charme, contrairement à moi.

" Parce que je viens de prendre une balle pour vous sauver la vie !"

On se tourne toutes les deux vers Jacob, et je vois avec surprise une tâche poisseuse qui fait miroiter son T shirt noir au niveau de son flanc droit.

" QUOI ? ? ? Mais vous êtes blessé ? ? ? Mais pourq ...

\- C'est rien, ça m'a juste effleuré, on pourra s'en occuper plus tard ! Là tout de suite maintenant vous faites ce que Seth vous a dit de faire, et au trot !"

Ouh là. Alors si ça tenait que de moi je serais déjà en train de m'activer, vu le ton employé. C'est qu'il m'intimide un peu, ce Jacob autoritaire, voir un poil directif. Mais connaissant ma mère ... soit elle s'exécute, si elle estime qu'il a raison, soit… elle lui pointe un majeur sous le nez, voir les deux. Tout dépendra donc de comment elle prend la chose.

... elle finit par soupirer en se levant, tout en jetant un regard débordant d'inquiétude à Cody, et hésite encore.

" Vous avez fait tout ce qui vous était possible pour lui. Pensez à vous maintenant. On a la chance que ni l'un ni l'autre de ces salopards n'ait eu le temps de bien nous voir, ce qui fait qu'ils n'auront aucune idée de qui nous sommes, donc d'où on vient. On vous ramène aux alentours de Forks, on connaît un coin où vous ne pourrez pas être plus en sécurité ! " plaide encore une fois Seth.

" C'est au FBI de s'occuper de ça ! contre ma mère.

\- Le FBI !? Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?

\- Et vous ? D'où vous sortez, pourquoi vous êtes venus à notre aide ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois de ma vie, et il faudrait que je vous suive les yeux fermés ?

\- Votre vie on vient de la sauver, lui répond Jacob. En y laissant des plumes, des fois que vous l'auriez déjà oublié ..."

Ma mère grimace quand il montre son T shirt poisseux de sang.

C'est au tour de Seth de plaider leur cause :

" Ceux qui vous recherchent sont déjà parvenus à vous retrouver ! Et non, c'est pas moi qui ai prévenu ces gars !" précise-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux à sa dernière phrase, comme s'il se doutait de ma méfiance. " Qui vous dit qu'il n'y a pas une taupe au FBI qui les a renseignés ? Je comprends bien que c'est pas évident dans votre situation de nous faire confiance, mais comme le fait remarquer Jake, on vient de donner une sacrée preuve de notre bonne foi ..."

Ça finit de la convaincre et elle s'éloigne du policier grièvement blessé d'un pas raide, le visage fermé.

" S'il vous plaît, changez-vous et faites en sorte de ne plus avoir de sang sur vous !" demande Jacob.

Elle le regarde comme s'il proférait une énormité :

" Merci, Captain Obvious !"

Ah, je savais qu'elle allait pas apprécier qu'il la prenne pour une imbécile. Il soupire et précise :

" Il y a une enfant qui attend dans la voiture, et elle ne supporte pas l'odeur du sang !"

Nessie ? ? ? Elle est toute seule dans une voiture pendant qu'ils jouent aux héros ? De mieux en mieux !

" Dans ce cas-là il faudrait peut-être aussi s'occuper de vous ! réplique judicieusement ma mère.

\- ... non pas la peine ! Le mien ça ira."

Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

" Laissez tomber, allez faire votre sac, vous n'avez plus que deux minutes !" tranche Jacob pour couper court aux questions qui n'allaient pas manquer d'être posées.

On s'échange un regard toutes les deux, et on se comprend : pour l'instant on laisse filer, mais il y a trop d'inconnues dans l'équation pour qu'on lâche le morceau. Tout ceci est _bizarre_ ; mais il a raison, le temps nous manque.

Je me redresse en lâchant la main de Cody à contrecoeur, et d'un commun accord silencieux ma mère et moi on se dirige rapidement dans notre chambre respective pour réussir l'exploit de faire un sac de voyage en un temps recors. Je me précipite dans mon placard, en sors ma grosse valise, la balance sur mon lit en manquant d'assommer Choupette qui a bondi dessus, et l'ouvre fébrilement. J'y jette pêle-mêle tous les sous-vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, et pique un fard monstrueux quand je me rends compte que Seth m'a suivie.

Il s'est arrêté à l'entrée de ma chambre, et je l'entends appeler _enfin_ les secours. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas trop tard ... je refoule les larmes qui montent encore en me concentrant sur ce que je fais.

La conversation est brève, et je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué la nature des affaires que j'ai entassées à la va-vite, mais j'opterai pour une réponse négative, vu qu'il n'a pas changé de couleur. Parce que je suis sûre qu'il aurait été aussi gêné que moi si ça avait été le cas.

Et ça tombe bien qu'il en ait déjà fini avec les secours, parce qu'il va falloir qu'il vienne au mien : comme l'état de Washington et celui d'Hawaï n'ont pas exactement le même climat, la majorité des vêtements que je portais à Forks sont rangés dans un carton, posé tout en haut de mon placard, hors de ma portée.

" Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plaît ? Faudrait que tu attrapes le gros carton, là ... attention il est lourd !..."

Bon, apparemment pas tant que ça, puisqu'il le prend sans avoir l'air de trop forcer, et le pose doucement sur mon lit, à côté de la valise.

Ah, Seth vire au rouge : il a dû au passage jeter un oeil à l'intérieur de ma valise et identifier son contenu. Je trouverais ça marrant si je n'étais pas morte de honte moi aussi. Donc je me précipite pour ouvrir le carton et attraper des affaires dedans pour les jeter à leur tour dans la valise afin de cacher mes petites culottes et soutient-gorge. Pressé par le temps, Seth se met lui aussi à piocher des vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'ils se présentent et remplit ma valise.

Je profite de ces quelques minutes pour l'interroger :

" Comment vous êtes arrivés là, Jacob et toi ? Pas que ce soit un reproche, hein, vu ce qui vient de se passer, mais par quel miracle vous avez débarqué ?"

Il me jette un regard en biais sans cesser d'entasser mes affaires, et répond d'un ton prudent :

" J'ai demandé à Jacob si on pouvait te suivre. J'avais peur que tu disparaisses encore, et je voulais plaider ma cause auprès de tes parents ... les assurer que vous n'aviez rien à craindre de nous !

\- ... en temps normal j'aurais trouvé ça flippant, mais là ... on peut dire que t'as passé l'épreuve haut la main ! D'ailleurs vous êtes complètement tarés de vous être jetés sur eux ! Jacob aurait pu être plus amoché que ça ! Et vous êtes quoi, des ninjas, pour avoir surgis d'un coup, et mis deux hommes armés KO si vite que j'ai même pas eu le temps de voir ce qui se passait ?! Et maintenant que j'y pense, comment vous avez su qu'on était en danger ? Vous n'avez même pas sonné à la porte, vous êtes arrivés direct ? ! !"

Prise par le flot de mes questions, j'ai arrêté de remplir ma valise et reste plantée à le regarder continuer de le faire, les poings sur les hanches.

"On n'a pas le temps, là, je t'expliquerai plus tard !"

Ben voyons.

" Ouais, un peu que tu le feras !"

Il me lance un regard torve que je dédaigne sans difficulté. C'est vrai quoi, il ne me peut pas m'en vouloir de me poser des questions !

Il reste des vêtements dans le carton mais je pense avoir suffisamment rempli la valise :

" C'est bon, merci, arrête, je vais déjà avoir du mal à la fermer ! ..."

Il s'en charge à ma place et en forçant à peine il parvient à zipper la fermeture éclair.

Je l'informe de la suite :

" Faut que je prenne un autre sac pour mes chaussures !"

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel :

" Fais vite !"

Après un dernier coup d'oeil désolé à ce qui reste dans mon placard ( adieu shorts, tops, maillots de bain ...), je prends un sac à dos qui me sert parfois pour transporter des cours trop volumineux et me dirige vers la salle de bain, suivie de Choupette et de Seth qui se charge de ma valise.

" Elles sont là tes chaussures ?

\- Non, mais je prends ma trousse de toilettes en passant !

\- T'en as pas besoin, t'achèteras d'au ...

\- C'est bon, regarde, elle est déjà prête !"

Je la fourre au fond du sac et trottine jusqu'au placard de l'entrée. Ma mère y est déjà, et essaie de faire rentrer deux paires de chaussures dans sa valise déjà remplie, sous l'oeil impatient de Jacob. Il parait encore plus gigantesque avec elle accroupit à ses pieds.

" Tiens, mets-les là-dedans !"

Je lui tends mon sac à dos et elle me remercie d'un pauvre sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Bon, du coup il ne me reste plus de place, mais c'est pas grave : il n'y a guère que mes converse que je veux emporter. J'arrive à les coincer tant bien que mal entre la paire de bottines de ma mère.

" On peut y aller ? demande Jacob.

\- Non, je vais voir Cody avant !"

Il aquièce d'un signe de tête.

" OK, mais dépêchez-vous ! Les secours ne vont pas tarder, il faut qu'on soit partis avant !"

Tout en parlant il m'ôte le sac à dos des mains, le place sur son épaule, prend ma valise à Seth et s'empare de celle de ma mère. Efficace. Et il n'utilise même pas les roulettes.

J'accompagne ma mère au salon, pour constater un petit changement. Si Cody est toujours allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés et d'une pâleur inquiétante, les deux truands sont à présent couchés face contre terre côte à côte, les mains liées derrière eux avec ce qui me paraît être de la grosse ficelle de cuisine. Sur le dos de l'un d'eux est posée une feuille de papier griffonnée, sans doute des explications de ce qu'il s'est passé. Leurs armes sont posées hors de leur portée sur le bar qui sépare la cuisine du salon.

Qu'est-ce que je me disais il y a dix secondes ?

 _Efficace_.

" Il a trop serré, grommelle ma mère. Leurs mains sont exsangues, il faut ...

\- Je m'en fous qu'ils perdent leurs mains, maman ! On regarde comment va Cody et on se tire !"

Elle me fusille du regard, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire, à mon grand soulagement. Elle contourne les deux hommes et se penche sur le policier pour prendre son pouls.

" Il est faible, il ne va pas tenir longtemps ..."

Choupette qui est collée contre mes jambes gémit, comme si elle comprenait le sens des paroles funestes. Ma mère examine ensuite le bandage rougi en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement de plus en plus inquiète.

" On y va !" dit Seth dans notre dos, me faisant sursauter. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il nous avait suivies. "J'entends les sirènes, faut pas rester là !"

Je prends à nouveau rapidement la main de Cody dans les miennes en lui murmurant :

" Tiens bon !"

Et je le lâche quand Seth m'attrape par le bras pour me tirer doucement en arrière.

" Madame ? ... "

Ma mère hésite encore deux secondes, puis caresse du bout des doigts la joue de Cody avant de se redresser. Elle fait alors un signe de tête à Seth pour lui dire de passer devant et il s'exécute sans me lâcher. Avant de sortir de la maison j'ai juste le temps de prendre la laisse de Choupette qui est pendue sur la poignée du meuble à l'entrée, l'accrocher au collier de ma chienne, et nous voilà dehors. Jacob est debout à côté de la place conducteur d'une grosse berline grise, et nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers lui.

" Montez derrière avec Seth !"

On s'y engouffre en un temps record, et je me place derrière Jacob, Choupette sur les genoux, à côté de ma mère qui se retrouve au milieu, Seth derrière la siège passager occupée par Nessie. La gamine tourne son visage vers moi, et je peux voir qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal : ses yeux sont démesurément écarquillés, et terriblement sombres, comme si les iris avaient dévoré les pupilles. Elle respire par la bouche en saccades, et ses narines sont si crispées que ça lui fait une marque de chaque côté du nez.

" Nessie, ça va ?" je m'inquiète, tout en serrant contre moi ma chienne qui n'arrête pas de couiner en gigotant dans mes bras.

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas, comme si elle essayait de se persuader elle-même. Je vois Jacob lui prendre la main, et elle lui lance un regard reconnaissant.

" Vous nous emmenez où ? demande ma mère.

\- A l'aéroport ! répond Jacob.

\- Vous savez s'il y a un avion pour Seattle ?

\- Oui, y en a un. Il vous attend, vous décollez dès l'embarquement."

J'attrape le siège devant moi pour m'approcher du conducteur, chose pas facile avec Choupette qui prend de la place, et l'interroge, surprise :

" Vous venez pas avec nous ?

\- Seth oui, mais Nessie et moi on reste là. Ça m'évitera de donner des explications à ma soeur, et en plus on pourra prendre des nouvelles de votre ami. Mon beau-frère a quelqu'un de sa famille qui travaille à l'hôpital, on en entendra sûrement parler sans même avoir à demander !"

Ma mère lui lance un regard reconnaissant. A mon avis il a gagné quelques points.

Je me tourne vers la vitre et vois le paysage d'Hawaï défiler sous mes yeux. Me revoilà en train de fuir. En sens inverse. En compagnie de celui dont je voulais m'échapper. Vaste ironie.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fait dans un silence tendu. Une fois arrivés, Jacob descend pour nous aider à prendre nos bagages, alors que Nessie reste dans la voiture. La pauvre, je m'en veux de l'avoir mêlée à tout ça ...

"J'attends ici avec Nessie que vous décolliez. Tiens-moi au courant quand vous arrivez !"

Seth se contente de hocher la tête en prenant nos valises des mains de son ami, tandis que je récupère mon sac à dos. Et c'est là que je me rends compte d'un petit problème :

" Oh non ! J'ai pas de cage de transport pour Choupette ! Comment on va faire ? Vous croyez qu'il y en a à vendre dans l'aé...

\- Y en aura pas besoin ! me coupe Seth. Salut Jake, merci, vraiment ! Allez, on y va !"

Hein ?... Quoi ?... Mais que ...?

J'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par son "y en aura pas besoin", il me pousse à l'aide ma valise en direction de l'entrée. J'avance en maugréant, mais visiblement ça ne l'émeut pas plus que ça. Il parvient à nous diriger, ma mère et moi, comme le ferait un berger avec ses moutons, en restant derrière nous et en nous incitant à accélérer le pas. Quand on arrive à une vingtaine de mètres des guichets d'embarquement, il nous demande de nous arrêter, pose les valises et sort son portable. Pendant qu'il patiente en attendant que son mystérieux correspondant réponde, je jette des regards nerveux aux hôtesses derrière leur guichet, me demandant bien par quel miracle elles accepteront de nous laisser embarquer en cabine avec un pitbull, même pas muselé qui plus est. De toutes façons, il est hors de question que je parte sans Choupette, alors Magic Seth a intérêt à me trouver une solution.

" Carlisle ? C'est moi, oui, bonjour ! On est à l'aéroport là, je fais quoi maintenant ?"

Ma mère et moi l'observons en silence. Je vois que comme moi, elle est étonnée et pas spécialement ravie de constater qu'il y a une personne supplémentaire qui intervient dans notre fuite. Mais l'Indien ne le remarque pas, absorbé par la recherche de quelque chose, ses yeux impatients fouillant la foule de l'aéroport ; puis son regard s'éclaire, et il fait signe à quelqu'un. C'est un homme en costume de steward.

" C'est bon, je le vois ! Je vous laisse, et encore merci !"

Seth coupe la communication, reprend nos valises et se dirige vers le type qui vient à notre rencontre.

" Mesdames, Monsieur, veuillez me suivre je vous prie !"

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? J'échange un coup d'oeil étonné avec ma mère, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'obtempérer, surtout que Seth est déjà sur les talons du steward qui l'a délesté de la valise de ma mère. Quand on arrive au poste de contrôle, ce dernier sort une carte et un papier, les montre au vigile, et nous passons sans autre formalité.

De plus en plus déconcertant.

Je chuchote à Seth :

" Comment ça se fait qu'on nous laisse passer comme ça ?

\- On va pas prendre un vol commercial, alors on prend le chemi !

\- Ah bon ? On a un Jet privé, c'est ça ?" , je réplique sur un ton moqueur.

" C'est ça. Le même que j'ai pris pour venir, pour tout te dire. Par chance il devait repartir dans deux heures, on avance juste le timing !"

Il doit plaisanter. Déjà, son histoire de débarquer à Hawaï juste pour m'y retrouver a du mal à tenir la route, mais qu'il le fasse en Jet privé, laissez-moi rire. Et puis on change pas les horaires de vol comme ça, ils ont une feuille de route, ou un plan de vol, enfin je sais plus trop mais ça se fait pas d'un claquement de doigt.

Pourtant je me demande jusqu'à quel point il nous mène en bâteau quand je vois qu'une voiture nous attend sur le tarmac ; un employé de l'aéroport en sort de la place chauffeur, prend ma valise, et aidé par le steward met nos bagages dans le coffre après nous avoir invités à monter.

Cette fois je me retrouve entre ma mère et Seth, Choupette à sa place habituelle, sur mes genoux.

Et là, c'est le drame.

La proximité de l'Indien m'angoisse tout autant qu'elle affole mes sens. J'essaie au maximum d'éviter de le toucher, mais vu sa carrure, c'est mission impossible, et j'ai une conscience accrue de chaque centimètre carré de ma peau en contact avec sa chaleur irréelle que je sens au travers de nos vêtements. Une douleur bizarre a pris place dans mon ventre, semblable à la sensation que j'éprouve juste avant de plonger dans le vide dans un parc d'attraction, ce mélange de frayeur et d'excitation devant le danger. Mon coeur s'affole, mes mains tremblent, c'est affreusement embarrassant. Et perturbant. Je ne me reconnais pas, j'ai jamais réagi comme ça avec qui que ce soit. J'enlace Choupette en cachant mon visage dans son cou pour dissimuler ma gêne. Je dois être rouge tomate. Si je n'ai pas repris le contrôle au moment où on doit descendre de la voiture, m'en fous je me déplacerai comme ça, la tronche cachée dans ma chienne. J'aurais moins la honte que si Seth se rend compte de l'effet délirant qu'il me fait. Il serait bien foutu de mettre ça sur le compte du "destin", en plus. Et vraiment, j'ai pas besoin de ça ! Non, si j'y réfléchis ça doit juste être le contrecoup de ce qu'on vient de vivre ; il paraît que quand on a frôlé la mort, on a des pulsions reproductrices.

Ça doit être ça.

Ça va passer quand j'aurai digéré notre quasi enlèvement, l'idée qu'on a laissé Cody seul entre la vie et la mort, et le fait que notre survie immédiate soit entre les mains d'un inconnu qui oscille constamment entre le plutôt inhabituel et le franchement bizarre.

... Ouais. C'est pas gagné, autant dire que j'en ai pas fini avec mes hormones en folie, moi.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Serena : En voilà des compliments qui font super plaisir ! Merci, merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Moi aussi je suis dépitée du peu de fictions sur les Quileutes, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je me suis lancée : on n'est jamais mieux servie que par soi-même, pas vrai ? En tout cas merci encore, et bonne lecture pour la suite !**

 **Paulipopo : en espérant encore que tu seras moins perdue à la fin de ce chapitre ! ;-** **)**

.

Chapitre 5

.

 _Jet privé._

Rien que ça.

C'est vraiment une histoire de fous.

Ma mère a le visage fermé en attendant le décollage, assise à côté de moi. Elle m'a laissé le côté hublot, et je l'en remercie en transmission de pensées, parce que ça me donne une excuse pour ne pas croiser le regard de Seth qui s'est installé juste en face de moi. Mes yeux passent donc du profil de ma mère à la piste de l'aéroport, et j'évite soigneusement l'Indien entre les deux. L'équivalent visuel de "je passe sous un tunnel".

L'avion se met en mouvement, et j'attrape la main de ma mère qui tourne la tête vers moi en me souriant bravement. Moi je ne peux pas. Malgré tout ce que Seth et Jacob ont fait pour nous, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'idée qu'on est bel et bien à leur merci, et qu'ils nous ont sorties d'un piège pour nous enfermer dans un autre. Après tout, _qui_ a un Jet aussi luxueux, si ce n'est un millionnaire, ou un caïd de la pègre ? Et, va savoir pourquoi, que des Indiens perdus au fin fond d'une Réserve inconnue de tous - à part des habitants du trou paumé qu'est la baie d'Olympic - soient millionnaires, ou en connaissent un, me paraît hautement improbable. J'ai peur, et ça n'est plus la sensation euphorisante quoique gênante ressentie aux côtés de Seth dans la voiture de l'aéroport. Machinalement, en quête de plus de réconfort que la main de ma mère, je me penche sur Choupette, une fois de plus sur mes genoux. La chienne qui se tenait jusque-là sagement assise prend ça comme une autorisation de laisser cours à son propre stress, et se relève en trépignant sur mes cuisses, essaie de me lécher le visage, colle son museau au hublot, le tout en couinant nerveusement. Crotte, c'est pas le moment qu'elle s'agite comme ça !

" Chut chut chut, Choupette, reste tranquille !

\- Passe-la moi si tu veux ! propose Seth.

\- Non merci, je me débrouille !"

Le ton de ma voix a été plus sec que je ne l'aurais souhaité, et je vois son visage accuser le coup avant de reprendre une expression neutre. C'est au tour de ma mère de me reprendre la main et de me la serrer doucement. Je ne sais pas si c'est en soutient ou pour m'inciter à y aller plus doucement.

Ceci dit d'avoir une main prise ne m'aide pas pour contenir ma chienne, et elle parvient à sauter de mes genoux.

" Hé ! ..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste que Seth s'est déjà détaché, a bondi hors de son siège et a rattrapé la fugueuse. Elle se tortille entre ses bras mais il la maintient fermement et vient me la rendre. Si j'étais honnête il vaudrait mieux qu'il la garde : je lui communique mon anxiété et ça n'arrange rien. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau trois ans et d'avoir besoin d'un doudou, et tant pis si je dois me battre avec pour qu'il reste tranquille. En me bavant dessus au passage.

Je me fends tout de même d'un petit sourire de remerciement, et vu comment Seth y répond, en souriant à son tour mais lui de toutes ses dents, on dirait que je viens de lui offrir une médaille en récompense.

" Elle a pas fait pipi avant de monter dans l'avion, si ?"

Merci maman pour cette brutale redescente sur Terre, moi qui ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux du visage de l'Indien.

Parce que non, Choupette n'a pas fait ses besoins depuis un moment, et que là, excitée comme elle l'est, c'est pas impossible qu'un petit accident survienne. Pendant qu'elle est sur mes genoux. J'aurais mieux fait de laisser Seth la prendre, tiens.

" Hé, Choupette, pas de blague, hein ?" lui dis-je en lui immobilisant la tête pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

Ça sonne plus comme une prière qu'un ordre, et j'entends Seth rire. Erreur fatale, je lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui, et si son sourire ravi m'a ébloui il y a quelques instants, celui qu'il arbore à présent, plus amusé voire carrément moqueur, m'oblige à le partager. Je ne peux pas empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer à leur tour, même si je les pince parce que non, je suis encore inquiète et je ne veux aucune espèce de complicité entre lui et moi. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui propose hypocritement :

" Tu veux toujours la tenir ?

\- Au vu des derniers éléments de l'enquête, je crois que je vais passer mon tour !"

Il a droit à ma plus belle grimace en retour. Et son sourire s'élargit. Et mon coeur s'emballe.

J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai maaarre ... être à ce point tiraillée entre mon appréhension et cette attirance délirante m'épuise nerveusement. J'ai envie de mordre.

L'avion roule toujours et prend un virage pour se mettre face à la piste. Il s'y immobilise, et je sens à travers mon siège les moteurs vrombir en prenant de la puissance. Ça m'a toujours fascinée cette impression de sentir physiquement l'énergie s'emmagasiner avant d'être libérée d'un coup. Et ça y est, le jet s'élance, déjà rapide comme une flèche, et on ne met que quelques secondes à décoller. Captivée, Choupette s'est calmée, la tête vers le hublot, ses oreilles pointées en avant, immobile. Son air de chien de chasse à l'arrêt m'amuse, et sans m'en rendre compte, entre elle et le moment toujours un peu magique d'un décollage en avion, je suis moins tendue.

Je tente d'apercevoir Hawaï qui s'éloigne depuis le peu de la portion de hublot qui n'est pas cachée par ma chienne ; je devrais ressentir de la déception de quitter ce coin de paradis, mais toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Cody. J'espérais naïvement avoir des nouvelles avant notre départ, via Jacob par son beau-frère, mais tout s'est passé si rapidement, c'était perdu d'avance ... Maintenant il me tarde juste d'arriver à destination pour être fixée sur son sort.

Du moins si Seth ne nous a pas menées en bateau.

Je soupire ; l'accalmie de mes appréhensions a été de courte durée.

L'avion a pris son altitude de croisière, et Choupette n'est plus intéressée par le paysage. Maintenant je peux la laisser par terre, et je ne m'en prive pas. Elle renifle un peu autour d'elle avant de se coucher, la tête posée sagement à plat entre ses pattes avant. Seuls ses yeux ambrés sont en mouvement, passant de moi, à Seth, puis ma mère. Son intérêt pour nous s'arrête là, parce qu'elle redresse la gueule, l'ouvre largement en baillant de tous ses crocs, puis la repose en fermant les yeux. Exit Choupette.

En voilà une au moins qui apprécie le voyage, bien plus que si elle était à moitié droguée dans une cage de transport.

" Ça t'embête si je te laisse seule deux minutes ?"

Toute à ma contemplation du pitbull, je reporte nerveusement mon attention sur ma mère qui vient de détacher sa ceinture. Je lui fais signe que non de la tête, m'abstenant de lui faire remarquer que je ne serai pas seule du tout en son absence. Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire : sans elle, sans sa protection implicite. Comme si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre un type de la carrure de l'Indien. L'instinct maternel ne doute de rien.

" Vous voulez visiter le cockpit ? Je l'ai fait à l'aller, j'ai adoré !"

Ma mère dévisage Seth trois secondes, notant sans doute comme moi son air innocemment enthousiaste. Franchement, s'il ne nous conduit pas en sécurité comme il le prétend, ça sera l'enlèvement le plus cool de l'histoire des kidnappings.

" Merci, peut-être plus tard !", lui répond-elle avec un tout petit sourire, avant de s'éloigner au contraire vers la queue de l'appareil.

J'attends qu'elle ait disparu pour demander :

" Y a quoi par là-bas ?

\- Aucune idée ... les toilettes sans doute ..."

Comment ça "aucune idée" ? C'est bien lui qui est venu avec cet avion, non ? C'est le moment d'approfondir le sujet :

" Bon alors tu m'expliques ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ça, là. Un _jet privé_! T'es quoi au juste ? Un gosse de riche ? Ou alors y a une mine de diamants sous votre Réserve et vous êtes tous plein aux as mais vous le dites à personne ?"

Parce que le peu de fois où on m'en a parlé à Forks, il n'était pas de notoriété publique que les Indiens roulaient sur l'or, il me semble. Donc il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, sinon j'ai pas fini de me ronger les sangs à me demander ce qu'il veut réellement en nous "portant secours" comme ça. Enfin si, je pense être fixée à notre descente d'avion. Moins de six petites heures, finalement. Ou interminables, si je les passe à stresser comme une folle.

Ma question a eu le mérite de le faire rire, en tout cas. C'est bon ou mauvais signe ?

" Non non, je suis pas riche. Ça serait plutôt le contraire !"

Il fait une pause et me dévisage un instant.

Quoi ?... il cherche à voir quoi là ? Si le fait qu'il soit pauvre me perturbe ? Ça le serait s'il m'annonçait en suivant que pour remédier à cet inconvénient il avait trouvé un plan génial consistant à livrer deux pôv pommes à un caïd new-yorkais. Allez, enchaîne !

" C'est la famille de Nessie qui l'est. Ce sont des gens super adorables, et ... hyper généreux. Quand ils ont su que je voulais aller à Hawaï d'urgence, ils ont loué ce jet pour moi. Ils voyagent beaucoup, c'est pas exceptionnel pour eux ! Par contre pour moi ... j'étais comme un gosse, tu m'aurais vu ! ! !"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à la tête réjouie qu'il fait. Mais bien vite je reprends mon interrogatoire :

" Et ils étaient au courant de la raison tellement urgente pour laquelle tu devais venir ici ... enfin je veux dire à Hawaï ?

\- Oui...

\- Sérieux ? Non Seth, tu te fous de moi, là ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que des personnes normalement constituées vont affréter un jet privé pour la lubie d'un ado ! ! !"

Oui, je suis en colère. Non mais sans blague, ça devient vraiment du grand n'importe quoi son histoire ! Des mystérieux mécènes, qui trouvent normal de louer un jet privé pour qu'un gamin de 16 ans survole le Pacifique à la rencontre d'une inconnue ? Et je vais gober ça ? J'avais déjà du mal, là c'est clair y a pas moyen !

Comme il ne répond rien, le visage soudain fermé ( envolé le joli sourire ), je poursuis :

" A moins que pour eux aussi c'est ... comment tu m'as dit déjà tout à l'heure ? Comme pour ta mère, là, soi-disant que dans votre culture ça passe crème, ce genre d'histoire de destin débile ! Pourtant Nessie elle a pas l'air franchement amérindienne ! Alors quoi ? Elle a été adoptée, ou alors sa famille croit aux mêmes conneries ? A d'autres ! ! !"

J'ai augmenté en décibels au fur et à mesure de ma tirade, pour finir par crier les deux derniers mots. Je me tourne rageusement vers le hublot en croisant les bras, rompant le contact visuel avec un Seth de marbre.

Le silence se prolonge, et comme il n'y a pas vraiment quelque chose à regarder à l'extérieur, le temps semble s'étirer ; c'est très inconfortable, comme sensation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, ma mère ? Ça serait bien qu'elle revienne, là ! Au bout d'un moment qui m'a donc paru durer dix siècles, j'entends la ceinture de Seth cliquer, et par reflex mon regard se tourne vers lui. Il se lève et vient s'installer à côté de moi, à la place laissée par ma mère. Il a son téléphone à la main, et il me le tend en me proposant :

" Tu veux voir où vous allez être installées ?"

Je le fixe d'un air stupéfait :

" Je viens de te hurler dessus, là, Seth. T'es censé au minimum faire la gueule dans ton coin ..."

Il sourit comme si j'avais sorti la meilleure blague de l'année :

" Quand tu feras la connaissance de ma soeur, tu comprendras que c'est pas une petite crise comme ça qui va me perturber. Tiens, regarde, c'est la maison des parents de Nessie, ils m'ont envoyé ça tout à l'heure pendant qu'on était sur la route !"

Et, imperturbable, il me colle son smartphone sous le nez. On y voit une maison en pierres, entourée de pas mal de végétation. Si la photo avait été prise par beau temps, elle aurait pu figurer sur des magazines vantant des cottages. Là, le ciel de Forks devait être gris, pour changer un peu, et même si la maison reste sympa, dans le style vieille Angleterre, elle a un petit côté tristounet. Mais bon, on va pas chipoter, hein ! En revanche, il y a autre chose qui me chagrine :

" Les parents de Nessie nous accueillent ? C'est pas tip top, ça, tu as vu ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, ma mère va pas être open pour impliquer une famille innocente. Moi non plus d'ailleurs ...

\- Je comprends, mais y a pas à s'inquiéter. Déjà ils vous laissent la maison pour vous toutes seules, ils n'y seront pas.

\- Ah bon ? Carrément ?

\- Ouais. Comme je te l'ai dit ils sont très riches, et ils pourront vivre ailleurs.

\- Et ils laissent leur maison à deux inconnues, comme ça ? Pour tes beaux yeux ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que le grand-père de Nessie, du côté maternelle, est le compagnon de ma mère ? Et bien même si c'est le côté paternel qui est plein aux as, on est quand même assez proches ! Et ... ils ont eu des problèmes eux aussi il y a quelques temps, des trucs assez sérieux ; Jake et moi, et pas mal d'autres de la Push d'ailleurs, on est venus les aider..."

Il s'interrompt et me dévisage quelques secondes, le regard voilé d'une ombre douloureuse. Puis il poursuit, d'une voix qui est descendue dans les graves :

" Je sais que tu n'y crois pas à mon histoire de destin, mais j'étais ... vraiment dans un sale état ces derniers mois. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais disparu, que même Charlie, qui est le shérif de Forks, n'avait pas la moindre idée où tu avais pu partir malgré ses recherches, j'ai ... pas été bien. _Du tout."_

C'est à mon tour de le dévisager, le coeur serré tant sa voix prend des accents désespérés. C'est comme si je ressentais à travers lui une souffrance aiguë, un manque cruel.

" Quand on a su que Jake t'avait retrouvée par miracle, ce sont eux qui m'ont proposé de prendre un jet, et j'ai accepté ... j'avais trop peur que tu disparaisses encore !"

C'est à ce moment que ma mère revient enfin. Seth se lève précipitamment pour lui rendre sa place, mais elle l'arrête :

" Non, non, restez là, je vais m'asseoir en face !"

Il s'exécute lentement, comme étonné qu'elle l'autorise à rester si près de sa fille chérie. Etonnement partagé, du reste. Et puis je remarque les yeux gonflés et encore un peu rouges qu'elle essaie de cacher. Elle a dû profiter de son absence pour ouvrir les vannes ... elle n'aime pas que je la vois pleurer. Elle a sans doute pensé qu'en ne s'approchant pas trop près de moi j'aurais moins de chance de m'en apercevoir. Loupé.

Son regard se perd vers le hublot où il n'y a rien à voir. Ce qui lui faut, c'est un truc pour lui occuper l'esprit :

" Tiens maman, regarde ce que me montrait Seth ! Il parait que ça serait la maison où on va aller !"

Gentiment, il quitte sa place pour s'installer à côté de ma mère et lui montrer la photo. Il lui dit directement qu'on sera seules à la maison, en lui laissant entendre vaguement, comme il l'a fait avec moi, que la famille de Nessie leur est plus ou moins redevable, à lui, Jacob et quelques autres.

" Vous êtes des espèces de gardes du corps, c'est ça ?" suppose ma mère.

Ah, j'y avais pas pensé, mais ... ça expliquerait pas mal de choses ... Jacob s'est décrit comme un baby-sitter, mais il était sans doute plus que ça. Faut dire qu'il a le physique de l'emploi... oui, ça se tient !

Je guette la réponse de Seth, qui a plissé les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il finit par acquiescer :

" Plus ou moins, mais ça revient à ça au final. En tout cas je peux vous garantir que vous serez en sécurité, dans cette maison. Par contre je dois vous avertir, elle est très isolée. C'est un avantage dans votre situation, mais vous ne pourrez pas reprendre votre travail, ou retourner au lycée !"

On se regarde toutes les deux, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. C'est pas que les cours vont tant me manquer que ça, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de refaire mon année parce que j'en aurais manquée la moitié ! Et ma mère soulève un autre point :

" Et comment on va faire pour la nourriture ? Et comment je vais la payer si je travaille pas ?

\- Ça c'est pas un problème, les Cullen s'en occuperont. Et je serai le livreur, vous inquiétez pas !

\- Les Cullen ?

\- La famille de Nessie.

\- Ah ..."

Je vois bien que quelque chose chiffonne ma mère, elle n'est pas du tout emballée. Dépendre et profiter comme ça d'inconnus, c'est pas trop son style. Moi je m'inquiète plutôt pour mes cours ( parce qu'après tout je suis une ado, si je veux être honnête "dépendre et profiter" c'est un peu une seconde nature, donc c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir ) :

" Et moi je fais comment pour le lycée ? J'ai pas envie de redoubler !

\- Je pourrai te passer mes cours, et Carlisle, le grand-père de Nessie, est médecin, il te fera un certificat pour attester que tu ne peux pas aller en classe ...

\- Vous êtes au même niveau que Charlie ? s'étonne ma mère.

\- Heu ... oui, on a le même âge ..."

Elle hausse les sourcils, étonnée comme moi je l'ai été quand il me l'avait dit. Hier. Ça me parait une éternité.

Mais autre chose la perturbe encore :

" Les Cullen vous avez dit ? Carlisle Cullen ? Le médecin à l'hôpital de Forks ?

\- Oui ...

\- Le type qui doit avoir la petite trentaine maximum, il serait le grand-père de la gamine qu'on a vue dans la voiture ? ? ?"

Seth semble gêné. Oh bon sang, alerte rouge ! Je vois aussi ma mère se tendre. Est-elle parvenue à trouver une faille dans le possible baratin que l'Indien nous sert depuis un moment ? Il tente tout de même de s'expliquer :

" Ah, heu ... oui. En fait, Carlisle et Esmée ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, alors ils en ont adoptés, mais déjà ado. Cinq."

Ah ouais quand même ! Y en a qui aiment les challenges ...

" Et il se trouve qu'un de leur fils, Edward, s'est marié très jeune et a fait pareil avec Nessie. "

Ma mère est franchement dubitative, et je la comprends. Alors Seth prend son téléphone en marmonnant " Attendez je vais vous montrer ..." ; de ma place je vois qu'il fait glisser des photos, avant d'en montrer une à ma mère.

" Regardez, là, à côté de Carlisle, c'est Esmée, sa femme. Voilà Edward et Bella, les parents de Nessie. Celle qui tire la gu ... qui fait la tête, là, c'est ma soeur."

Vu celle que fait ma mère, je me lève de mon fauteuil pour examiner cette photo moi aussi. Seth me tend son smartphone, et je vois à mon tour cette étrange réunion de famille. Il y a Jacob à côté de Nessie, qu'il n'a pas mentionné sans doute parce qu'on les connaît déjà. Jacob est hilare et retient par le bras une Indienne qui avait manifestement envie de se trouver ailleurs. Je reconnais celle que j'ai vue brièvement sur la plage de la Push. Les autres personnes semblent sortir d'un tableau de grand peintre. Et pas ces machins modernes qui vous mettent un oeil sur le menton et le nez à la place de l'oreille, non. C'est plutôt le contraire. Ils sont tous ... parfaits. Les adultes comme les plus jeunes. Oui parce que les "parents " de Nessie paraissent moins âgés que Seth. Deux ou trois ans de plus que moi, maximum. Et me reviennent en mémoire des ragots dans les couloirs du lycée de Forks ... auxquels je n'ai pas prêtés beaucoup d'attention, vu que déjà à la base quand ça cancane sur des personnes de ma connaissance ça me fatigue plus que ça m'intéresse, alors quand ça concerne des gens que je ne connais pas, autant dire que je m'en bats les gonades. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y était question d'un beau gosse du lycée qui avait craqué pour une petite nouvelle, qu'ils s'étaient mariés en suivant, et oui, il y avait peut-être bien une histoire d'adoption, aussi ... j'acquiesce donc :

" J'en ai entendu parler, au lycée de Forks, effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis ...

\- Ah bon ? Moi j'ai rien entendu à l'hôpital ..." s'étonne ma mère. Puis après un court silence elle rajoute : " Peut-être parce que toutes les conversations concernant le Docteur Carlisle tournaient plutôt autour de sa belle gueule...

\- Maman ! ! !

\- Quoi ? "

Cet inversement momentané des rôles nous amuse toutes les deux et on glousse un peu ensemble. Ma mère soupire, un sourire vague encore accroché à ses lèvres, puis demande :

" Y aurait moyen de demander des nouvelles de Cody ?

\- Non, désolé, pas tant qu'on est en vol ... répond Seth.

\- C'est pas un téléphone là-bas ?

\- Si, mais ça sera facile pour ceux qui vous recherchent de remonter un appel s'inquiétant de l'état de votre ... heu ... mari ?

\- C'est pas mon mari, c'est l'agent du FBI qui nous protégeait."

Je vois bien que Seth se retient de nous demander plus d'explications. Mais au point où on en est ! De toute façon soit c'est réellement un ange tombé du ciel pour voler à notre secours, et ça serait la moindre des choses de le mettre au courant, soit c'est un salaud qui est en train de nous doubler et il l'est déjà. Donc :

" Mon père a été témoin d'un meurtre, impliquant un gros trafiquant de la côte Est. On est sous protection gouvernementale depuis près de six mois.

\- Et ton père, il est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, il est ailleurs, et on sait pas où !" réplique sèchement ma mère.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils à son attention ; après tout, c'est logique qu'il pose la question ! Mais ça me fait penser à un autre problème :

" Merde ! Comment on va pouvoir lui faire savoir que tout va bien pour nous ?"

C'est en prononçant cette phrase que je me rends compte que ma méfiance envers Seth a quasi disparu. Lui aussi doit l'avoir noté, parce qu'il me gratifie de son sourire spécial qui a le don de me chavirer le coeur. Si je rougis, je ... ah bah zut, j'ai plus Choupette à portée de main pour me cacher, elle dort toujours allongée de tout son long à quelques mètres. Heureusement ma mère renchérit sur ce que je viens de dire, détournant l'attention de l'Indien :

" C'est vrai ça ! Le coup de tracer notre appel, ça marche pour tout ! Faut trouver un moyen de ...

\- Vous avez vos portables ? l'interrompt Seth.

\- Heu ... oui ..."

Il se frappe le front de la main, et nous dit précipitamment :

" Donnez-moi les numéros des contacts que vous devez absolument garder, je vais les mémoriser sur le mien. Après vous enlevez la puce, la batterie, même, j'y connais rien et on est jamais trop prudent, et on s'en débarrasse en arrivant !"

QUOI ? Me débarrasser de mon téléphone ? Il veut pas que je me coupe un bras aussi ? ? ?

" Si on peut nous avoir traquées jusqu'à l'aéroport, ça leur sera facile de voir qu'on était sur aucun vol commercial ; s'ils savent additionner deux et deux, ils comprendront vite quel avion on a pris, et connaître sa destination ... " s'inquiète ma mère.

Seth réfléchit, sourcils froncés.

Argh. Même comme ça il est trop canon.

... ah non mais si je pouvais je me giflerais.

" Bon, OK, changement de plan ! Donnez-moi quand même ce que vous voulez garder. Dès qu'on atterrit, des amis prendront vos téléphones, et iront ailleurs. Au Canada, tiens, ça c'est une bonne idée. Et ..."

Il réfléchit encore, puis son visage s'éclaire, il a l'air tout content de lui. J'ai du mal à contenir les battements de mon coeur. Son sourire s'élargit encore et je pense que je vais partir en combustion spontanée.

" Vous allez vous enregistrer sur une vidéo ! Vous expliquez que tout va bien, et que vous vous cachez quelque part où vous serez en sécurité ; on l'enverra à qui vous voulez, mais depuis un endroit à des centaines de kilomètres de Forks !

\- C'est pas mal comme idée, mais ..., hésite ma mère.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Vous n'allez pas demander à des gens de nous accompagner au Canada juste pour brouiller les pistes avec nos portables !

\- Maman, on est dans un jet privé, là, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé ! A côté de ça, une virée de quelques centaines de kilomètres en voiture, c'est que dalle ...

\- Elle a raison, madame ...

\- Iris. Au point où on en est, tu peux arrêter avec les "madame".

\- Iris ... ne vous en faites pas. On est amenés souvent à se déplacer, ça ne dérangera personne. On pourra même le faire plusieurs fois, avec des téléphones différents, pour qu'on s'inquiète pas trop pour vous ... par contre vous vous resterez à Forks, inutile de prendre des risques. On s'occupera du reste !"

Ma mère lui sourit, et pour la première fois c'en est un qui monte jusqu'à ses yeux. Peut-être qu'elle aussi commence à y croire, à notre chance insensée d'avoir été secourues par des inconnus bienveillants.

" Ok ! On va faire la vidéo tout de suite, Charlotte ?"

On utilise mon portable, et on s'enregistre pendant deux minutes. Nous sommes assises par terre et Seth a tendu derrière nous un drap blanc qu'il a chipé sur un lit ( oui parce qu'il y a un lit vers la queue de l'appareil, j'en reviens toujours pas ) pour que le décor soit aussi anonyme que possible. Brièvement, nous assurons que tout va bien, et une bonne moitié du temps d'enregistrement on le passe à souhaiter que Cody s'en sorte. J'espère qu'il pourra un jour voir la vidéo et savoir qu'on est terriblement désolées de ce qui lui est arrivé.

L'ambiance est de nouveau morose après ça. Seth a alors l'idée de nous reproposer de visiter le cockpit, et cette fois nous acceptons, moins par envie que dans l'espoir de nous changer les idées.

"Il vaut mieux que vous y alliez chacune votre tour, c'est pas bien grand ... on commence par qui ?

\- Honneur aux vieilles !" décide ma mère.

Seth a un éclat de rire vite refréné qui ressemble un peu à un aboiement.

" Très bien ! Venez, je vous accompagne !"

Je jette un oeil par le hublot pour meubler ma solitude, mais déjà qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, en plus la nuit est tombée. Ce que je peux y admirer, c'est du noir. Un regard vers Choupette, mais là aussi aucun espoir, elle est carrément sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, les babines roses qui se retroussent, révélant ses crocs. La béatitude.

Ah, je ne serai pas restée seule bien longtemps finalement, puisque Seth revient déjà. Il vient s'installer à côté de moi pendant que je lui demande :

" T'as laissé ma mère toute seule ?

\- Oui, elle arrivera à revenir sans se perdre, je pense ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains, là, les pilotes rivalisent de charme pour attirer son attention, c'en est gênant !"

Je ris avec lui, puis un silence complice s'installe. Ceci dit, au bout de quelques secondes il devient urgent de le rompre, parce que des envies bizarres me viennent : lui prendre la main, lui caresser l'avant-bras, effleurer sa joue, j'ai un besoin irrationnel de le toucher. Je me fais un peu peur, quand même.

Je trouve donc bien vite un sujet de conversation :

" Tu en as d'autres, des photos de la maison où on va aller ?

\- Oui, j'en ai deux ou trois où on voit l'intérieur, regarde ..."

A ce moment, Choupette jappe. Un tout petit "wouf !", ténu, suraigu, et on tourne notre regard vers elle. Elle est toujours allongée sur le dos. Quatre secondes plus tard, re "wouf !", avec un minuscule soubresaut, et ses pattes en l'air tressaillent. Elle rêve.

J'échange un coup d'oeil et un sourire complices avec Seth avant qu'on reprenne notre observation de la chienne qui s'agite comiquement dans son sommeil. Elle finit par rouler sur le côté, et, toujours endormie, se met carrément à courir dans le vide, à la poursuite d'une proie qu'elle est la seule à connaître. Elle y met visiblement tout son coeur, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer, vite imitée par l'Indien. J'aime l'entendre rire, j'ai la même impression dans le ventre que quand je bois du chocolat chaud.

Au bout de quelques secondes Choupette se calme, et après deux autres jappements assourdis, elle reste immobile, sereine ; le spectacle est terminé.

Seth se tourne alors vers moi, et reprend la conversation là on elle s'est interrompue :

" Tiens, regarde !"

Il me passe son téléphone, où est affichée une image de ce qui semble être un salon, clair et plutôt cosy. Il me plaît bien. Machinalement je fais défiler d'un glissement sur la droite, et je retombe sur la vue de l'extérieur. Alors je repars dans l'autre sens, une fois, photo du salon, deux fois, d'une chambre, trois fois ... photo de Nessie et moi. J'écarquille les yeux et les lèvent vers Seth.

Il est rouge pivoine, et me reprend le téléphone des mains comme si ça allait me faire oublier ce que je viens d'y voir. Passé ce reflex puéril, il se lance dans des explications confuses :

" Oui, heu ... Nessie me l'a envoyée, et ... enfin je l'ai enregistrée parce que ... tu vois j'arrivais pas à croire Jake quand il m'a dit t'avoir retrouvée alors quand j'ai vu la photo je ... je voulais ... "

Je me sens hyper flattée, et sa gêne visible m'attendrit, alors je viens à son secours :

" Pas la peine de t'excuser, elle est libre de droit, hein ! Mais en échange je veux celle que t'as prise pour rendre vert de jalousie tes potes, tout à l'heure !"

Oui, parce qu'elle ne m'est jamais complètement sortie de la tête cette photo. Enfin, si, peut-être aux moments où on a failli être enlevées, où Cody s'est fait tirer dessus, et l'heure qui a suivi. Mais c'est vrai qu'inconsciemment je cherche un moyen de mettre la main dessus depuis qu'il l'a prise, et il vient de m'offrir une occasion en or de la lui demander.

Il me sourit largement et semble reprendre un peu contenance. Et moi j'ai l'envie quasi irrésistible de me jeter sur lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, là, maintenant, enfouir mon nez dans le creux de son cou, joindre mes mains sur sa nuque, m'accrocher à lui comme si je me noyais. Une envie si impérieuse que j'en éprouve une douleur physique réelle, dans mon ventre, dans mes cuisses, dans mes reins. Il se fige à côté de moi, ses yeux me paraissent soudain plus sombres, ses sourcils se froncent un peu et sa respiration devient saccadée. Il me dévisage comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une question qu'il ne m'a pas posée.

Et il se penche vers moi.

Lentement.

Sans me lâcher du regard.

Et plus rien n'existe autour de moi, hormis ses yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, dans l'immensité desquels je suis en train de me perdre.

Mais il rompt le charme en se redressant brusquement, me faisant légèrement sursauter au passage, et tourne la tête en direction de l'avant de l'appareil. Où ma mère apparaît, trois secondes plus tard.

" C'est ton tour, Charlie, tu vas voir c'est vraiment super intéressant !"

Je lui fais un sourire crispé en me levant peut-être un peu trop précipitamment. J'entends distinctement Seth expirer à côté de moi, comme s'il avait retenu trop longtemps sa respiration, mais je m'interdis de le regarder. Je suis encore trop confuse sur ce qui s'est passé à l'instant, je sens mon coeur cogner contre mes côtes comme si j'avais couru un sprint sur une bien trop grande distance. D'ailleurs mes jambes tremblent un peu, et je trébuche imperceptiblement.

" Attends, je t'accompagne !" j'entends dire Seth, et je devrais refuser mais aucun mot ne sort.

Je croise ma mère qui me sourit en me caressant le bras au passage, et je m'applique à lui sourire aussi, même si je dois avoir l'air d'un robot tellement il doit paraître forcé. Et je m'engage dans le minuscule couloir qui mène au poste de pilotage, cruellement consciente de la présence de Seth à deux pas derrière moi.


	6. Chapitre 6

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Scarlett : merci beaucoup, contente que mes efforts pour que les réactions de l'héroïne face à ce qui lui arrive tiennent à peu près la route ! ;-b Et merci aussi de prendre le temps de laisser une review !**

 **Jana miercoles : Ah, toi aussi tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic avec Seth ? C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je me suis lancée à en écrire une ! Contente que ça te plaise, et merci pour ta review !**

.

Chapitre 6

.

Ça y est, on amorce la descente. Je serre un peu plus fort Choupette contre moi, et elle tourne le museau pour me lécher la figure. J'évite cette attaque sournoise en plongeant mon visage sur sa nuque et en l'agrippant plus fort pour l'immobiliser.

" Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de l'exciter comme ça maintenant ? Va pas te plaindre si y a une catastrophe !"

Je lance un regard dépité à ma mère en essayant de calmer mon fauve, sans grand succès.

" Tu veux toujours pas que je te la prenne ?" propose une nouvelle fois Seth.

Honnêtement, j'hésite, mais ma mère ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre :

" Non, c'est gentil à toi, mais c'est SA chienne, et c'est elle qui l'énerve alors qu'elle était sagement assise y a trente secondes, donc elle assume !"

Ah, ma mère que j'aime et que j'adore !

Seth, assis en face de moi, hausse légèrement les épaules avec un air mi-contrit, mi-amusé. Je grimace un peu en réponse, tout en continuant de tenter l'immobilisation totale de mon pitbull. Sans grand succès. Où est passé Jacob quand on a besoin de lui ? Je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait calmé en trois secondes.

" Choupette pas bouger ! Assise ! ! !"

Instinctivement j'ai adopté le ton que l'Indien a employé sur la plage , et miracle, ça fonctionne ! J'essaie de cacher ma surprise, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres, et je nargue ma mère assise à ma gauche. Elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant au lieu de me couver d'un regard admiratif comme mon exploit le mériterait. Alors je refais face à Seth, qui lui se fout ouvertement de moi en mimant des applaudissements trop enthousiastes pour ne pas être moqueurs. Crétin.

Dire qu'il y a deux heures à peine j'avais du mal à marcher tellement sa présence me troublait. Non mais quelle quiche.

Le trajet jusqu'au cockpit, pourtant pas bien long, m'a semblé interminable sur le moment, comme si j'étais dans une dimension parallèle. Seth était juste derrière moi, presque à me frôler, et comme toujours j'avais une conscience accrue, anormale et dérangeante de sa présence ; le couloir était étroit, et très sombre, et soudain ... je me suis imaginé des choses. Et quand j'y repense, ici, assise à côté de ma mère, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il n'y a pas que là que j'ai chaud, d'ailleurs. Mon corps entier s'embrase.

Choupette recommence à s'agiter un peu, et je respire doucement et à fond pour retrouver mon calme.

Penser à autre chose, un truc qui fera chuter mon taux d'hormones en folie.

Cody, entre la vie et la mort, ou peut-être pire.

Mon père, qui doit se faire un sang d'encre si on l'a mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ma mère et moi, qui allons bientôt être fixées sur notre sort.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la formule magique est efficace : ces pensées sombres me calment aussitôt. J'ose même croiser le regard de Seth. Très mauvaise idée : il me dévisage avec une intensité qui me met immédiatement mal à l'aise, et je détourne les yeux comme si les siens m'avaient brûlée. Et c'est reparti pour le mantra pernicieux : Cody, mon père, ce qu'il va advenir de ma mère et moi. En boucle.

Self control, check. Mais on va éviter de répéter la même erreur, et je me retrouve à fixer obstinément le hublot noir où il n'y a rien à voir.

Les roues de l'avion entrent en contact avec le sol souplement, j'ai à peine senti l'impact. Dans quelques minutes, on va enfin être fixées. Sur notre sort. Sur celui de Cody, j'espère. J'ai des crampes dans l'estomac tellement j'angoisse.

" Hé !"

Je reporte mon attention sur Seth qui vient de m'interpeller.

" Tout va bien, ne stressez pas... bientôt vous serez installées et en sécurité. Croyez-moi, on fera mieux que le FBI pour vous protéger !"

J'hoche la tête en silence, la gorge trop nouée pour prononcer un mot. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ma mère :

" Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Pourquoi toi et tes amis vous mettez autant de moyens en oeuvre pour nous aider ?"

L'Indien me regarde furtivement, mais je suis sûre que ça n'a pas échappé à celle qui vient de lui poser la question.

" Je ... "

Ah il est bien embêté, l'envoyé du destin !

" Je fais ça pour votre fille. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi ! ..."

Ah bah mince, il l'a fait ! Il l'a dit, j'en reviens pas ! Et avec un accent de sincérité dans la voix qui me fait à nouveau rougir comme une tomate bien mûre. Je n'ose pas regarder ma mère, je n'ose pas regarder Seth, je ne sais plus où me mettre. C'est au moment où Choupette me saute des bras que je me rends compte que je suis en train de me trémousser de gêne sur mon siège. Heureusement le jet s'est immobilisé, et de ça aussi je m'en aperçois que maintenant. J'entends les ceintures de sécurité cliqueter, il est temps que je détache la mienne aussi. Mes mains tremblent légèrement, mais je serais bien incapable de dire si c'est dû à l'incertitude de ce qui va suivre ou à l'émotion de ce qu'il vient de se passer ... un peu des deux, sans doute.

Je me lève, mon attention farouchement focalisée sur Choupette histoire encore et toujours d'éviter tout contact visuel avec l'un ou l'autre des passagers qui s'activent près de moi.

" Viens là, toi, que je te mette ta laisse !"

La chienne s'ébroue vigoureusement avant de s'approcher en remuant la queue. Quand elle fait cette tête là, la gueule un peu ouverte et le coin des babines retroussé vers le haut , je jurerai qu'elle sourit. Je caresse sa tête massive, en quête d'un réconfort qui me permettrait de reprendre contenance. Ça marche ... un peu.

Le steward se tient devant la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, laissant rentrer un courant d'air polaire. Pas de doute, on n'est plus à Hawaï.

Je passe devant tout le monde, tirée par Choupette : convoi prioritaire ! J'ai à peine le temps de saluer l'employé, la chienne se rue dans les escaliers, et je peine à la freiner. Je sens la catastrophe arriver ... elle va me faire tomber cette calamité ambulante !

" Holà fais attention !"

Je sens une main chaude m'agripper le bras, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que mon sauveur, que dis-je, mon envoyé du destin vole une fois de plus à mon secours. Blague à part je lui suis sincèrement reconnaissante, parce que sans lui je serais vraisemblablement en train de descendre ces fichus escaliers sur le ventre, façon toboggan !

A peine une patte posée sur le tarmac, Choupette m'entraîne sur le bord de la piste, et je cours derrière elle, libérée de l'emprise de Seth qui m'a lâchée maintenant que je ne risque plus de finir le nez par terre. Une fois arrivée sur la terre couverte d'herbes folles, ma chienne s'accroupit et j'entends le "pssssssss" salvateur. Oreilles en arrière, yeux mi-clos, babines étirées comme si elle profitait d'une séance de spa, elle n'en finit pas. Pauvre bête, ça devait vraiment être moins une.

Comme ça s'éternise, j'ai le temps d'examiner les personnes qui sont venues nous accueillir. Je suis surprise de voir deux Indiens, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit le docteur Cullen, ou les parents de Nessie... Même si je ne suis qu'à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, la nuit m'empêche de bien les distinguer, mais il me semble reconnaître la jeune femme de la plage, la soeur de Seth. L'homme qui l'accompagne est encore plus grand qu'elle, de la même stature que les autres Quileutes que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici, en fait. Je me demande si c'est une particularité génétique de leur tribu ou si cet inconnu fait lui aussi parti de la famille de Seth et Jacob, puisqu'ils seraient "vaguement cousins".

Ah, ça y est, Choupette laboure la terre de ses pattes arrières, l'équivalent canin de "je tire de chasse", elle a fini. Je me rapproche du quatuor qui récupère nos valises ; les deux nouveaux venus se tournent vers moi, l'une avec un sourire en coin et le jeune homme avec un petit air timide qui jure un peu avec son gabarit, mais qui le rend d'autant plus charmant. J'ai une vague pensée pour Eden, qui n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée si elle avait été là.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur le sentiment diffus de nostalgie qui m'envahit à l'idée d'avoir quitté ma bande de copains d'Hawaï puisque ma mère me dit d'un air soucieux :

" Cody est stabilisé, mais pas encore sorti d'affaire. On en saura plus dans 24 heures ..."

Merde. Enfin ... bon, au moins il est encore en vie. Je n'ose pas demander à ma mère si elle est optimiste, si on peut espérer une issue heureuse au moins à cette partie de l'histoire. Je me contente de hocher gravement la tête, en priant silencieusement pour lui.

"Charlie, voici Leah, ma soeur, que tu connais déjà, et Embry, un ami !"

Seth me tire de mes pensées moroses, et je me tourne vers les deux Indiens.

Ils me font un signe de main auquel je répond volontiers, puis sa soeur se penche vers Choupette qui s'est précipitée vers eux pour la caresser :

" Salut toi ! Toujours aussi méchante à ce que je vois !"

Ça a le mérite de me faire rire, et de détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante.

" Contente de te revoir !" poursuit Leah en se redressant en me souriant ... bizarrement.

Pas que son sourire soit faux, non, elle a l'air sincère, mais plutôt comme si ... je sais pas ... c'est un mélange de joie, un peu d'ironie ...

Et puis je comprends.

C'est la soeur de Seth. Elle est forcément au courant de sa lubie.

Reste à savoir si elle a deux grammes de bon sens ou si elle y croit comme lui. Bon, sa présence ici me ferait plutôt pencher pour la deuxième hypothèse. Ou bien ... tout l'entourage de Seth, famille, amis, sont dans la combine pour nous livrer à l'assassin qui nous traque. J'avoue que l'absence de M. Cullen ne joue pas en leur faveur et ça ne me rassure pas, mais je me rends compte que je suis trop épuisée pour en être terrifiée. Ça se traduit par une impression de défaitisme blasé : advienne que pourra. On avisera après.

" Leah, y a un petit changement au programme : il faudrait que tu prennes leurs portables, que tu t'éloignes pas mal, genre au-delà de la frontière, et que tu envoies une vidéo que je vais te montrer. Après ça tu les détruis, surtout les puces."

L'Indienne lance un regard clairement mécontent à son frère.

" Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire par " petit changement au programme" ..."

Cette fois elle le fusille carrément du regard, mais avant qu'elle ne l'envoie paître je tente une diversion :

"On pourrait pas juste vous donner la puce ? Et garder les téléphones ?"

Ma mère lève les sourcils en ouvrant grand les yeux et me répond avec consternation :

" Et comment elle enverra la vidéo sans le téléphone, grosse maline ?"

Oh la débile. Mais je n'éprouve même pas de gêne tant la douleur est grande à l'idée de me séparer d'un organe vitale. Je tends mon smartphone à la jeune femme en murmurant : " Mon précieux ..." ; si je ne reproduis pas exactement la voix de Gollum, les accents de désespoir sont parfaitement rendus, eux. Leah le prend en ricanant. Au moins ça l'a rendue de meilleure humeur. Elle prend aussi celui de ma mère, les fourre dans la poche de son blouson ultra léger, qui tient plus du coupe-vent d'ailleurs. Tiens, puisqu'on en parle ... Seth s'apprête à se saisir de ma valise qui vient d'être sortie de l'avion, mais je l'arrête d'un geste en précisant :

" Attends, je vais prendre un pull, je me gèle !"

Je donne la laisse de Choupette à ma mère,ouvre mon bagage, pique le premier vêtement chaud qui se présente et l'enfile avec soulagement.

Notre petit groupe se dirige vers l'aéroport, étrangement calme à cette heure de la nuit malgré ses lumières qui tranche l'obscurité. Ah, il commence à pleuvoir ; comme ça m'avait manqué. Notre petit groupe accélère pour se mettre à l'abri, et ne ralentit pas vraiment arrivé dans le bâtiment. Comme lors de notre départ, le passage au contrôle est ultra simplifié, et nous voilà déjà sur le parking.

" Bon allez, dit l'Indienne, j'y vais ! Bonne installation !"

Puis à ma grande surprise enlace son frère pour un rapide câlin. Elle a eu tout de même le temps de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille parce qu'il rigole doucement avant de la lâcher.

Mille dollars que la blague me concerne.

" Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? s'étonne ma mère.

\- Non je ... je suis garée plus loin ! On se reverra un de ces jours ! "

Et elle s'éloigne. Je la suis des yeux, un peu intriguée : c'est bizarre d'être venus à deux voitures. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient qu'on aurait plus de bagages ...

" Tu viens ?"

Je me retourne vers ma mère, qui est déjà assise dans la voiture, à l'une des places arrières. Seth se tient immobile devant celle du passager avant, semblant m'attendre. J'essaie d'ignorer la pointe de déception qui me traverse quand je comprends qu'on ne sera pas assis côte à côte ... mais en fait il vaut peut-être mieux, pour mon bien.

Je grimpe donc derrière Embry, et le trajet commence dans le silence. Je caresse distraitement Choupette qui se tient assise bien droite entre ma mère et moi, reniflant de temps en temps devant elle en tendant le cou puis reprenant sa position précédente. C'est à ce moment que je me souviens d'un détail qui m'a intrigué à ma descente d'avion.

" Heu ... Embry ? C'est vraiment gentil d'être venu nous chercher à cette heure de la nuit mais ... je pensais voir les parents de Nessie, ou au moins le docteur Cullen ! ...

\- Ils ont eu un empêchement ..." commence à répondre l'Indien.

Plus évasif, tu meurs.

" Carlisle viendra nous voir demain !" poursuit ma mère, qui a dû se renseigner à notre descente de l'avion, pendant que je me suis éloignée avec Choupette.

Bien. Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes alors.

... je suis vraiment une bille en auto persuasion.

Seth se tourne vers moi, et je vois bien qu'il veut dire quelque chose, mais il hésite, et finit par se détourner. Je sens qu'il est blessé que je ne lui fasse pas encore totalement confiance, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Même si, si je veux être honnête, mon instinct me souffle que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, cette histoire est trop bizarre pour que mon bon sens n'y voit pas autre chose qu'une stupide réaction d'adolescente aveuglée par ses émotions. Et je fais plus confiance à mon bon sens qu'à mon instinct.

Le reste de la route se déroule donc en silence.

Au bout d'une heure nous laissons la lumière de Seattle derrière nous, et peu de temps après la forêt nous entoure. Les sapins défilent rapidement sous la lumière des phares, et la pluie qui tambourine sur le toit de la voiture nous enveloppe d'une atmosphère morose. Enfin moi c'est comme ça que je le ressens.

Tiens, on ralentit ... je pense tout d'abord que c'est pour tourner et quitter la route principale, mais non, on s'arrête bel et bien. Au milieu de nulle part.

Su-per.

Et il me dit quoi, là, mon super instinct ?

Il me dit de dégager de cette voiture et de m'enfuir comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses !

Mais mon bon sens reprend vite les rênes : au beau milieu de la nuit, au beau milieu de la forêt, avec ma mère qui n'a pas dû courir 100 mètres d'affilée depuis deux décennies, je pense pas qu'on irait bien loin.

Seth concerte silencieusement son ami du regard. Oh bon sang, je le savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

" Ça va pas être simple de les trimbaler sous la pluie ..." dit Embry d'une voix calme comme s'il répondait à une question informulée.

Quoi ? Il parle de quoi là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut trimbaler ? Nos corps ? Non mais si c'est que ça, dis-nous juste où vous comptez nous enterrer et on y va à pied, si ça peut aider ! ! !

" On pourrait peut-être les amener à la Push pour cette nuit ... Billy a deux chambres libres ..." répond Seth.

... ah, je me suis peut-être encore un peu mise la pression toute seule : qui que soit ce Billy, il a sans doute pas pour habitude d'installer des macchabées chez lui.

Seth se tourne vers nous :

" La maison est dans la forêt. Il va falloir crapahuter un petit moment. Vous vous sentez d'attaque ou bien vous voulez qu'on essaie de vous trouver un endroit pour vous poser au sec et y aller demain matin ? Enfin, plus tard dans la journée vue l'heure qu'il est ..."

Heu ... ?

" Comment ça dans la forêt ? Y a pas de route pour y aller ?" s'étonne comme moi ma mère.

" Non ... je vous ai dit qu'elle était isolée ...

\- Oui, mais à ce point là ? ! ! "

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis me demande :

" Tu te sens d'attaque ? Parce que je suis pas trop emballée à l'idée de réveiller un inconnu pour squatter cher lui ...

\- OK ... heu ... maintenant ? On peut pas attendre que la pluie se calme un peu ?

\- Attendre que ça se calme ? Autant dormir dans la voiture !" me répond Embry en riant doucement.

Aaah, Washington DC, l'endroit où il fait si bon vivre, à condition d'avoir les besoins physiologiques d'un batracien.

Je soupire avec défaitisme. Bon, quand il faut y aller ... en même temps je me dis qu'elle doit pas être si éloignée, cette foutue baraque ! Parce qu'on doit quand même se trimbaler nos valises, dans le noir, sous la pluie, et je ne pense pas qu'ils nous lanceraient dans cette expédition si ça allait prendre des heures !

.

...

.

Je les hais.

 _Tous_.

Seth, Embry, et même ma mère qui a pris la décision la plus stupide de sa vie en préférant rejoindre la maison perdue au fond des bois plutôt que de déranger un type qui, s'il a une once de charité chrétienne, n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de porter secours, pour ce qui reste de la nuit, à deux pauvres naufragées.

Au lieu de ça ça fait TROIS PUTAIN DE SIECLES qu'on crapahute sous la pluie. Mon jean trempé me colle aux jambes, et j'ai horreur de ça. Les deux Indiens nous ont prêté leur smartphone pour s'éclairer dans le noir du sous-bois, mais il faut en même temps les protéger de l'eau, autant dire que c'est pas super pratique ; j'ai calé le mien dans la manche, et je tiens le bras sur côté, à l'horizontale, et j'essaie de le couvrir de ma main en laissant juste la place pour l'ouverture d'où provient la lumière, mais ça m'enlève pas mal de puissance. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli m'étaler. Le moindre coup de vent rabat la pluie sur mon visage, plaquant les mèches folles qui se sont échappées de dessous ma capuche sur mes yeux, ma bouche, mon nez ; et comme j'ai dans une main le smartphone et de l'autre je tiens la laisse, autant dire que c'est hyper pratique pour les enlever. Heureusement Choupette a l'air aussi dépité que moi, elle avance sagement à mes pieds sans tirer sur sa laisse.

Non mais quelle galère.

C'est quoi ces gros débiles qui se sont fait construire une maison inaccessible ? ? ?

" C'est encore loin ?" demande ma mère pour la huitième fois au moins.

Moi j'ai arrêté au bout de la douzième. Je me contente d'avancer en pestant à mi-voix.

"Encore dix minutes !" répond Seth, imperturbable.

Lui et Embry semblent inexplicablement à l'aise, au milieu de cette nuit noire, pluvieuse, à avancer dans ces bois sans même suivre un chemin, et lestés de nos valises qui plus est. Et de mon sac à dos en ce qui concerne Seth.

J'ai bien conscience que je suis terriblement ingrate de me plaindre de la situation : après tout, ils font un peu tout ça pour nous mettre à l'abri. Oui, je n'ai plus vraiment de doute sur leurs bonnes intentions : ça serait un peu stupide de se trimbaler nos valises s'ils comptaient juste nous égorger au fond de la forêt ... Bref tout ça pour dire que je pourrais me montrer un peu plus reconnaissante. Mais je suis épuisée, j'ai le morale à zéro, quand je ne pense pas à Cody allongé en sang sur le canapé c'est pour me demander si mon père n'est pas en train de mourir d'angoisse, et est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'étais épuisée ? Et bien je le redis. J'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête.

Dire que la veille mon seul souci était d'avoir pris une photo avec une gamine rencontrée sur la plage !

 _La plage._ Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour me retrouver allongée sur ma serviette, réchauffée par le soleil ! Je m'endormirais doucement, bercée par le brouhaha de l'océan, le cri des mouettes, caressée par la brise à l'odeur de sel ... Allison, Matthew, Eden, Tyler, Hugo, Emma et les autres, tous mes amis d'Hawaï, vous allez tellement me manquer ...

Je suis interrompue dans mes divagations quand Choupette manque de me faire tomber en se collant tout à coup dans mes jambes.

" Hé ! ! !"

Seth me rattrape de justesse, pour la mille huit cent quarante-cinquième fois, mais son geste est si brusque que je lâche le téléphone qui tombe sur le sol gorgé d'eau.

" MERDE MERDE MERDE ! ! !"

Je me précipite pour le ramasser, me penchant en avant en m'accroupissant à moitié. C'est là que mon pit bull a la bonne idée de se presser encore plus contre moi, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Cette fois encore Seth vient à la rescousse, mais il ne me relève pas assez vite pour empêcher mon postérieur de rentrer en contact une seconde avec le sol. Trempé.

Je bondis en jappant de surprise vers l'Indien qui m'a tiré vers lui par reflex, et il sursaute en manquant faire tomber ma valise.

Je vais hurler dans trois, deux, un ...

" Bon, écoutez, on n'est vraiment plus très loin !" dit Embry, interrompant sans le savoir un pétage de plombs imminent. " Vous nous attendez ici, on part devant avec vos valises et on revient vous chercher après !"

" Hein ? ? ?

\- Quoi ? ? ?

\- Pardon ? ? ?"

Nan mais ça va pas bien lui ?

" Mais ça va pas toi ?"

Ah, même Seth trouve qu'il débloque sévère son pote !

S'ensuit une discussion entre les deux jeunes hommes. Une discussion dont je ne comprends pas un mot. Sans doute leur dialecte quileute. Je caresse machinalement Choupette qui s'est dressée sur ses pattes arrières en prenant appuie sur ma cuisse, tout en secouant le téléphone trempé de l'autre main, espérant éviter des dégâts trop importants en enlevant le maximum d'humidité. Pendant ce temps les deux amis argumentent sous la pluie. S'ils pouvaient faire vite ...

Seth finit par soupirer, en jetant un regard en biais sur ma chienne, comme s'il cherchait l'inspiration. Il se frotte la base du crâne d'un air contrarié, puis finit pas nous dire :

" Il a raison. Attendez-nous ici, on revient dans trois minutes !"

Je reste bouche bée, et comme je n'entends pas ma mère protester je suppose que ça doit être aussi son cas. Avant de pouvoir dire _" n'y pensez même pas de nous planter là toutes seules !"_ ils ont déjà filé, disparaissant en courant dans l'obscurité qui nous entoure.

" J'y crois pas ..."

Ma mère glousse.

Je me retourne vers elle, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

Ses gloussements prennent de l'ampleur, se changent en rire, qui devient rapidement haché, dur, entrecoupé de hoquets. Puis de sanglots. Elle rit et pleure en même temps, proche de l'hystérie.

" Maman ..."

J'entoure ses épaules de mon bras, essaye de la rapprocher de moi, mais elle se recule, et continue de rire et pleurer convulsivement. Je sens mes propres larmes me monter aux yeux.

" Maman, ça va aller, c'est rien, ça va aller ..."

Je me sens ... désemparée. Perdue. Désorientée, déboussolée, complètement impuissante face à la détresse de ma mère. C'est moi l'enfant ! C'est moi qui est besoin d'elle ! C'est moi qui doit être rassurée ! Je ne veux pas la voir comme ça ! Si elle craque, moi je pars en vrille, c'est obligé !

Elle m'attrape brusquement et me serre fort, presque violemment contre elle. Je l'entoure moi aussi de mes bras, et je sens Choupette tenter de s'immiscer entre nos jambes pour partager ce moment mère-fille. Je sens aussi la pluie qui dégouline de la capuche de ma mère qui me tombe sur la gorge, mais ne repousse pas sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Elle respire à fond plusieurs fois, sans desserrer son étreinte, et j'essaie de m'apaiser de mon côté. Puis au bout d'un moment elle se recule, me dévisage et sourit en caressant ma figure, ôtant au passage les mèches mouillées qui y sont collées. Elle est un peu effrayante avec la lumière du smartphone qui l'éclaire par en dessous, et je ris nerveusement.

On s'écarte l'une de l'autre, reprenant pied avec la réalité peu reluisante. Elle scrute la nuit en pointant le smartphone d'Embry devant elle d'un air redevenu soucieux, sans y voir quoi que ce soit bien évidemment.

" Bon, combien de temps on va l'attendre, ton petit copain ?

\- C'est pas mon petit copain !"

Elle renifle ostensiblement mais je n'ai pas le coeur à me lancer dans un démenti circonstancié. Je préfère tenter de répondre à sa question, donc je poursuis :

" Ils ont dit qu'il y en avait encore pour dix minutes ; ils ont les valises, et ils ont même pas pris de quoi s'éclairer, donc on est bonnes pour poireauter sous la pluie un moment ..."

J'essaie d'adopter un ton détaché, de peur qu'elle me refasse une crise, mais je suis loin d'être aussi détendue que je veux le paraître. C'est la raison pour laquelle je sursaute en poussant un cri quand Seth surgit de l'ombre comme un serial killer d'un mauvais film d'épouvante.

" C'est rien, c'est que moi !" croit-il utile de préciser.

Je le foudroie du regard, mais il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte vu que je lui ai collé la lumière de son smartphone en plaine face. Il tourne d'ailleurs la tête en se protégeant les yeux d'une main tout en protestant :

" Hé, enlève-moi ça !"

Je viens de lui flinguer sa vision nocturne. _Bien fait !_ Oui, je suis une vrai peste quand je suis de mauvaise humeur.

" Tu es déjà de retour ? se réjouit ma mère. On est vraiment plus très loin alors ? ! !

\- Non, plus trop ! Allez, on y va !"

Je ne demande pas où est passé Embry. Pour être honnête je m'en fous complètement. Tout ce que je veux c'est en terminer avec ce voyage qui, entre le jet privé et la rando de l'extrême, tient du grand n'importe quoi.

Nous suivons donc Seth qui ouvre la marche bien qu'il ne s'aide toujours pas de la lumière des smartphones qu'il nous a laissés. N'étant pas non plus la dernière des garces, même si mon caractère perd quelques points de karma quand je suis de sale humeur, je tente d'éclairer un peu devant lui. Mais c'est peine perdue, avec sa carrure d'homme-ours impossible de le contourner pour atteindre le non-chemin. En plus Choupette doit elle aussi en avoir plein les pattes parce qu'elle commence à rechigner à avancer, et je dois tirer sur la laisse pour suivre le rythme imposé par notre éclaireur.

Au bout de cinq minutes, toujours pas de maison en vue. Bon sang, on doit quand même plus être très loin, vu le temps que Seth a mis pour faire l'aller-retour, en se coltinant une valise en plus ! Je me demande s'il n'est pas perdu et nous fait pas tourner en rond ... et Choupette qui devient de plus en plus pénible ! Je me tourne et braque la lumière sur elle, pour constater qu'elle ne se contente plus d'avancer contrainte et forcée, elle freine à présent des quatre fers en agitant la tête comme pour se débarrasser de son collier et donc de sa laisse. Non mais quelle grosse feignasse cette chienne !

" Allez Choupette ! Avance, c'est pas le moment !"

Sans dire un mot, Seth passe à côté de moi et va droit sur le pit bull. Sans sourciller il l'attrape et la soulève, la calle dans ses bras et reprend la tête de notre groupe en m'ôtant la laisse de la main au passage. Je crois que la chienne est aussi stupéfaite que moi, parce qu'elle ne gigote même pas. A moins qu'elle ne demandait que ça en fait, qu'on la porte ! J'avoue que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, vu que je paierais cher pour être à sa place ...

Notre progression laborieuse reprend donc, et au moment où je suis vraiment, vraiment à deux doigts d'envoyer tout balader, Seth se retourne et, alléluia :

" On arrive, elle est là !"

Effectivement, j'aperçois de la lumière qui découpe les branches en ombres chinoises. Je crois que je vais pleurer de joie.

Mon soulagement est un peu terni quand je remarque que Choupette est finalement loin d'être passive dans les bras de l'Indien. Elle gigote en couinant, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant à cause du bruit de la pluie sur ma capuche.

" Lâche-la, elle a plus envie qu'on la porte apparemment !"

J'ai l'impression que Seth hésite une fraction de seconde mais il s'exécute, et en me rendant la laisse me conseille :

" Tiens-la bien !"

Et il a bien fait de le préciser parce qu'à peine les pattes posées sur le sol cette andouille file dans le sens opposé et recommence son manège de tirer en gesticulant dans tous les sens, et elle y met tellement de force qu'elle m'entraîne sur quelques pas à sa suite.

Mais là je vois rouge.

En temps normal j'aurais parlementé, cajolé, pris le temps de la calmer ; là, j'en ai tellement marre, je suis tellement au bout de ma vie que je me contente de l'entraîner derrière moi. En trois pas déterminés le terrain qu'elle vient de gagner est repris, et c'est tout aussi énergiquement que je parcoure les derniers mètres qui me séparent de la maison.

La porte s'ouvre sur Embry qui nous fait signe de rentrer. Son ami et ma mère s'empressent d'en franchir le seuil, mais moi je dois faire face à une sacrée difficulté : Choupette est hystérique. Elle jappe, couine, grogne, et elle ne saute plus, elle fait des pirouettes dignes d'un artiste de cirque. J'attrape la laisse des deux mains et je suis secouée comme un prunier, on dirait qu'on va m'arracher les bras.

Cette fois encore Seth fait demi tour et tire sur la laisse fermement. J'ai l'impression de voir un pêcheur remonter au bout de sa ligne un énorme poisson qui lutte avec l'énergie de celui qui sait qu'il joue sa vie. Avec Choupette dans le rôle du poisson. Il parvient à la faire rentrer dans la maison, moi à leur suite, et dès que je passe la porte Embry la claque dans mon dos. Aussitôt la chienne que Seth a lâchée se jette dessus et la griffe frénétiquement de ses pattes avant en couinant de façon si aigu que ça m'agresse les tympans, dans l'attitude flagrante de l'animal pris au piège. Mon soulagement d'être enfin arrivée à destination est gâché par la panique de ma pauvre bête.

" Hé, Choupette! Choupette ! Là, là, du calme, du calme ! C'est rien ! C'est rien ma belle, làààà, doucement, doucement !"

Je la tire par le collier en m'agenouillant et elle se colle à moi en tremblant, la queue tellement rentrée entre ses pattes que ça lui fait le dos rond, les oreilles collées en arrière et ses yeux si exorbités qu'on en voit le blanc tout autour. Elle est absolument terrifiée.

Seth s'accroupit à son tour et lui murmure aussi des mots rassurants. Elle lui léchouille un peu la main qui lui caresse la tête mais ne se décolle pas de moi d'un centimètre.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demande ma mère.

\- J'en sais rien ... A moins que ..."

Je fronce les sourcils, me remémorant l'attitude anormale de la chienne à sa rencontre avec Nessie. Ici on est dans sa maison, et son odeur doit être partout ... mais pourtant Choupette avait eu l'air de s'y faire ! D'ailleurs dans la voiture, quand Jacob et sa petite protégée nous ont accompagnés à l'aéroport, elle a été on ne peut plus calme ! Alors ... ?

J'en conclus donc que :

" En fait non, j'en n'ai pas la moindre idée ! ..."

Je continue de la cajoler tout en essayant d'enlever mon blouson trempé, ce qui n'est pas évident parce qu'elle me pousse de sa grosse tête comme si elle voulait voulait disparaître en moi. J'y parviens tout de même tant bien que mal et ma mère me l'ôte des mains pour me débarrasser. Je prends Choupette dans mes bras, et la serre fort, la sentant trembler comme une feuille contre moi. J'en profite pour jeter un oeil sur ce qui m'entoure : nous somme dans une grande pièce chaleureuse, éclairée par de nombreuses lumières douces indirectes. C'est charmant, et l'atmosphère est rendue encore plus cosy par le son d'un crépitement de feu de bois. Le foyer m'est caché par l'imposant canapé qui trône devant, mais la chaleur qui doit s'en dégager a eu le temps de se répandre et me fait un bien fou, même si j'ai encore les cheveux à moitié dégoulinants et le pantalon totalement trempé, des fesses aux chevilles.

Tout en examinant la pièce je continue de murmurer des paroles apaisantes. L'accès de panique de ma chienne semble se calmer, mais elle a toujours la gueule fourrée dans le creux de mon épaule, et elle refuse de se reculer. C'est consternant.

" Allez Choupette ! C'est bon maintenant ! Y a rien à craindre ici !"

Dans ma tête des pensées absurdes se bousculent : et si en fait cette maison était hantée ? On dit que les chiens sont sensibles à certaines choses qui ne nous sont pas perceptibles, et il faut avouer que même si elle est accueillante, cet endroit perdu ( au sens propre ) au fin fond des bois a de quoi faire flipper !

Mais là, tout de suite maintenant je suis trop crevée pour réellement m'en inquiéter. Il peut y avoir une dizaine de poltergeists qui feraient danser la macarena à des assiettes des verres et des couteaux toute la nuit, je m'en fous, mais d'une force ! On avisera demain. Ou plutôt plus tard dans la journée. Bien plus tard. Dans vingt heures.

Je me relève donc, au grand dépit du pit bull qui couine en fourrant sa tête entre mes mollets, manquant encore de me faire tomber. Je commence à penser qu'elle est la honte de sa race. Ah il est beau le chien d'attaque.

" Je peux prendre une douche ?" je demande pleine d'espoir.

" Oui, c'est par là !"

Avec un soupir d'envie, je fouille dans mon sac à dos posé à côté de l'entrée pour prendre ma trousse de toilette, puis je cherche des yeux ma valise.

" Elles sont où mes affaires ?

\- Je les ai mises dans la chambre ! Viens, suis-moi !"

Avant d'en mettre plein le parquet j'ôte mes chaussures en coinçant la pointe du pied sur le talon de l'autre, comme ma mère déteste que je fasse. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de m'engueuler, elle retient Choupette un peu en arrière pour que je ne perde pas l'équilibre. J'enlève aussi mes chaussettes qui sont en fait aussi trempées que le reste, et je pousse le tout contre le mur. M'en occuperai plus tard. Je trottine à la suite de Seth, la chienne sur mes talons. Enfin si elle pouvait marcher entre mes jambes elle le ferait, mais je la repousse fermement du pied et elle se contente d'être assez près pour me frôler du museau.

L'Indien me conduit dans une chambre assez grande, très claire, très ... et bien très chambre de jeune fille modèle sortie tout droit d'un magazine de déco. Y a plein de coussins, sur le sol, sur le lit dont la couette a peut-être un peu trop de fanfreluches à mon goût. Deux fauteuils tout en rondeurs, un ciel de lit vaporeux, des guirlandes de lumières ocres accrochées au mur, un tapis crème si épais que les pattes de Choupette disparaissent dedans ... C'est ravissant.

Et c'est peu de dire que ma grosse valise framboise posée au pied du lit jure affreusement avec le reste. Qu'importe, je me jette dessus, pose par terre sans aucune précaution les vêtements qui ne me sont pas utiles, jusqu'à trouver un ensemble de pyjama, pantalon et haut à manche longue. Celui avec un bébé phoque aux longs cils qui lui fait un regard trop craquant cousu en surimpression. Parfait pour cette chambre !

Je me retourne vers Seth qui m'attend sagement à la porte de la pièce.

" Ça va ? Ça te plaît ?

\- Oui, elle est super ! Mais là tout ce dont je rêve c'est d'une bonne douche !"

Il me sourit en me faisant signe de la tête de le suivre.

Au contraire de ce que j'ai pu voir de la maison la salle de bain est plutôt sombre, mais elle n'en est pas moins superbe. Pas de baignoire, juste une douche italienne, assez grande pour y rentrer à trois. L'image de Seth partageant ma douche m'effleure une seconde, mais je dois vraiment être à deux doigts de tomber de fatigue, parce que cette pensée ne produit juste qu'un petit pic intense mais fugace dans le bas du ventre, avant de me quitter dès les premières gouttes d'eau chaude qui entrent en contact avec ma peau. J'ai enveloppé mes cheveux dans une serviette que je prends soin de ne pas mouiller, histoire de ne pas avoir à les sécher pendant trois heures. J'essaie de ne pas m'éterniser sous la douche histoire d'en laisser un peu aux autres, mais j'ai jamais eu autant de mal à éteindre l'eau ; ceci dit, ma mère tambourinant à la porte comme une folle furieuse m'y aide.

Je me sèche à la vitesse de la lumière sous l'oeil intéressé de Choupette, assise au coin de la pièce. Elle a encore les oreilles un peu en arrière, et elle jette de temps en temps des regards inquiets vers la porte ( elle a d'ailleurs fait un bon digne d'un dessin animé quand ma mère a cogné dessus comme une débile ), mais elle ne me semble plus en panique ... je me demande franchement ce qui lui prend. Cette hypothèse de maison hantée qui m'est venue tout à l'heure m'effraie autant qu'elle m'excite, je dois l'avouer. Avec Gwen, ma meilleure amie que j'ai laissée chez moi, en Virginie, on a plusieurs fois essayé de faire des séances de spiritisme, avec comme seuls résultats soit des gros fous rires de pintades soit un profond ennui. Ici ça marcherait peut-être ...

Après une brève hésitation, je prends une autre serviette pour sécher du mieux que je peux ma chienne, même si je sais que malgrè ça, elle va sentir quand même le chien mouillé.

" Charlie sort de làààààààà ! ! ! "

Oups, faut que je m'active !

Je rassemble tant bien que mal mes affaires répugnantes en les prenant du bout des doigts avec une grimace dégoûtée, m'y reprend à trois fois avant de pavenir à dérouiller la porte, et sors sous le regard furibond de ma mère. Petit sourire d'excuse, mine contrite, hop, ça suffira bien à la calmer, et je ne m'attarde pas plus.

Revenue dans le salon, je constate que Seth y est seul, appuyé à demi assis sur le dossier du canapé. Il ferait ça chez moi il se ferait tuer par mes parents.

" Elle est où la machine à laver ?

\- Viens, par ici !"

Je le suis tout en demandant :

"Et Embry ?

\- Il est reparti. Il s'excuse de pas avoir attendu que tu reviennes de la salle de bain mais ..."

Mais j'ai pris mon temps. Crotte. Je me sens plus gênée que vis à vis de ma mère tout à l'heure. J'essaie de faire diversion :

" Quoi, et toi il t'a pas attendu non plus ?"

Seth a un petit rire et répond en se tournant vers moi :

" Moi je reste ici ! Je dormirai dans le salon !"

 _Argh_.

Je dois faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'il fronce les sourcils et poursuit :

" Ça t'embête ?"

On est arrivé dans une buanderie. Je repère la machine à hublot et m'accroupit pour y entasser mes affaires tout en protestant :

" Non non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que ça m'ennuie pour toi, il a beau être grand, pas sûre que le canapé le soit assez pour que tu dormes confortablement !

\- T'en fait pas pour ça !"

Je me relève et fais face à son plus beau sourire.

 _Re-argh._

Les secondes s'égrainent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fassions un geste. J'ai l'impression d'être à proximité d'un trou noir et que je dois lutter contre son attraction. J'ai tellement envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras que ça m'effraie. Je me fais peur.

Nerveuse, je lisse le pantalon de pyjama sur mes cuisses, et propose d'une voix hésitante :

" On retourne dans le salon ?"

Il aquiesce en silence, et nous repartons côte à côte.

J'ai plus ou moins l'intention de rester lui tenir compagnie pendant que ma mère se douche, c'est pourquoi je m'installe sur un fauteuil pendant que Seth étale un plaid ridiculement fin sur le canapé. Choupette tente de monter sur moi comme elle en a l'habitude, mais vu la qualité des meubles ici, je lui refuse l'accès. Elle me regarde sans comprendre et je dois avouer que sa tête de pit bull triste me fend le coeur.

" Tu peux la laisser grimper ! m'assure Seth.

\- Tu plaisantes ? T'as une idée de ce que ça doit coûter un machin comme ça ? Si elle l'abîme, j'aurais pas assez de ma vie pour rembourser ! Non, je vais me mettre par terre, c'est mieux !

\- Attends ... tiens, prends le plaid et mets-le dessus !

\- Ton plaid ? Tu tiens tant que ça qu'il sente le chien mouillé ?"

Il a un drôle de regard qui m'intrigue mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'analyser, il a déjà disparu. Je fais donc comme il me l'a conseillé et recouvre le fauteuil dans son intégralité avant de me réinstaller dessus. Cette fois je fais signe à Choupette qu'elle peut venir et c'est toute contente qu'elle me saute sur les genoux. Je fais en sorte qu'elle se mette en majorité sur moi ; elle pose sa tête sur mon avant bras, se cale sur mes cuisses en s'enroulant à demi, et ne bouge plus. Ne voyant que le derrière de son crâne, je demande à voix basse :

" Elle dort ?

\- Non, elle a les yeux ouverts. Mais ça va, elle est calme ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ton avis ?

\- ... je sais pas ... c'est ta chienne, c'est toi qui devrait en avoir une idée ..."

J'hésite un peu, avant de balancer d'un air moqueur comme si je plaisantais :

" Elle est pas hantée, cette baraque, des fois ?"

Ça le fait bien rire, et moi je suis un peu dépitée. Ça me plait bien à moi cette hypothése, mais manifestement Seth doit faire partie de ces gens qui n'accordent pas le moindre crédit au surnaturel. C'est dommage, une séance de spiritisme avec lui aurait pu être drôle ...

Ah, ma mère a déjà fini. Respect, je m'incline, elle a dû mettre quatre fois moins de temps que moi.

" T'es pas encore couchée ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Non, je t'attendais ..."

Puis me vient une idée :

" Je peux dormir avec toi ? Comme ça Seth pourra prendre l'autre chambre au lieu du canapé ..."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre il proteste :

" Non, non, vous en faîtes pas ! Ça ira !

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui oui !"

Ma mère lui tape amicalement l'épaule en précisant :

" Je t'avouerai que ça m'arrange, la chienne a la manie de prendre toute la place !"

Peuh ! N'importe quoi !

Puis elle poursuit, plus sérieuse :

" Merci Seth. Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissante ... vous nous avez sauvé la vie, toi et tes amis ! Vraiment, merci !"

Il se contente de lui sourire avec un léger signe de tête, et à mon tour je me lance :

" Oui, elle a raison, et je veux aussi m'excuser d'avoir tant douté de toi, alors que ... que sans vous on serait ...

\- Pas de problème !" m'interrompt-il. " Je suis très heureux d'avoir pu vous aider !"

Ma mére nous regarde tour à tour comme si elle suivait une partie de tennis quelques secondes, puis s'exclame :

" Bon ! Bah au lit tout le monde !"

Pourquoi je me mets à rougir comme une crétine ? C'est pourtant pas à Seth que j'ai proposé de dormir avec, alors y a pas de quoi piquer un fard ! Mais l'image qui m'est venue spontanément à l'esprit est perturbante.

Je repousse Choupette pour pouvoir me lever, et frissonne un peu quand sa chaleur me quitte.

" Il vaut mieux que tu laisses ta chambre ouverte, me précise Seth. Celle de ta mère a une cheminée, mais pas la tienne, tu risques d'avoir froid ...

\- Ah ? Et y a pas le chauffage électrique ?

\- Non ..."

Bah pauvre Nessie, elle a beau avoir une chambre de princesse, là ça tient plus du donjon que du château Disney !

Je hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire en guise de bonne nuit, et gagne la pièce dont je laisse la porte à demie entrouverte. Le lit encombré de coussins me tend les bras. Je les envoie au sol rapidement, rabat un peu la couette et me glisse dessous. Une seconde plus tard Choupette m'y rejoint et se faufile tête en avant.

Normalement je mets toujours un petit moment pour trouver le sommeil dans une maison inconnue. Mais là je pense que je vais sombrer dans cinq minutes. Peut-être moins. Il faut juste penser à quelque chose d'agréable, pour me détendre tout à fait. Quelque chose ... d'appaisant.

Comme m'immaginer m'endormir dans les bras de Seth. Me pelotonner tout contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule, le nez contre le creux de son cou, et le sentir m'entourer et me serrer contre lui. Profiter de sa chaleur, écouter sa respiration, m'ennivrer de son od ...

...

...

* _soupir_ *


	7. Chapitre 7

**Réponse à review !**

 **Guest : tant mieux ! Et merci pour ton petit mot !**

.

Chap 7

.

Bon sang, je me gèle !

Je colle mes pieds glacés contre ma bouillotte qui s'est roulée en boule au fond du lit au lieu de rester avec moi sur l'oreiller comme elle le fait d'habitude, mais même sa chaleur n'est pas suffisante. La couette à fanfreluches est trompeuse, elle avait l'air épaisse mais en fait elle est plus esthétique que pratique, parce qu'elle ne tient absolument pas chaud. C'est quoi cette chambre ? Pas de chauffage, une couverture qui aurait juste suffi à Honolulu ... ils l'aiment pas leur fille ou quoi ?

... à moins que ça ait un rapport avec sa fameuse maladie ... mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, enfin j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un problème de santé qui nécessite de vivre comme un ours polaire ; bon, après, j'ai pas fait des études de médecine non plus ! Je ferais bien appel à Google mon ami, seulement voilà, étant amputée de mon smartphone, j'en suis réduite à me perdre en conjonctures en grelottant en position foetale. Et si ma mère pourrait en avoir une idée, vu son métier, je vais peut-être pas aller la réveiller pour lui poser la question...

Quelle heure il peut bien être d'ailleurs ? Là aussi, impossible de savoir. Il fait encore sombre, mais comme j'entends qu'il pleut toujours, le ciel doit être bien couvert, et donc si ça se trouve le soleil est déjà levé sans pour autant qu'il fasse jour.

J'ai froiiiiiiiid ! ! !

Et puis zut ! Il me semble que Seth a dit tout à l'heure que ma mère avait une cheminée dans la sienne de chambre. Je vais aller squatter pour cette nuit, et je récupérerai d'autres couvertures pour la prochaine. Ou alors je dormirai dans le salon, sur le fauteuil. Quand j'y pense, moi qui plaignait l'Indien de camper sur le canapé, il doit être mieux installé que moi !

La pensée fugace qu'il le réchaufferait de la plus agréable des manières, mon lit, est bien vite repoussée avec toute la fermeté qu'elle mérite. C'est une chose de fantasmer, c'en est une autre de songer réellement à ne serait-ce que dormir avec un garçon que je viens juste de rencontrer. A à peine 16 ans, le nombre de petit ami que j'ai eu se compte sur les doigts d'une main portant une moufle, et ça n'a pas été plus loin que quelques bisous baveux et pas super agréables si je veux être honnête. Alors même si l'attirance que j'éprouve pour Seth est ... on va dire évidente, et plus forte que ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'ici pour un garçon, de là à lui proposer de partager mon lit ou de me faire une place avec lui sur le canapé, on va attendre un peu encore.

Allez, on s'arme de courage, on s'extirpe de dessous la couette aussi épaisse qu'un papier à cigarette et go le lit de maman !

Je rentre à pas de loup dans le salon que je dois longer pour atteindre la chambre de ma mère, sur la pointe des pieds, un pas après l'autre, dououououcement ...

" Hé ! Tu dors pas ?"

 _Aaaaaah !_

Je sursaute en portant ma main juste sous ma gorge, essayant de retenir un couinement bruyant, puis je me tourne vers Seth dont la tête ébouriffée dépasse du sommet du canapé. Comme il est éclairé par le feu derrière lui, je ne parviens pas à voir son visage. Pas encore remise de la frayeur qu'il vient de me faire, je murmure d'un ton de reproche :

" Bon sang Seth, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! ! !

\- Désolé !... tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Faire pipi !

\- Ah ! Heu ... bon, ok, heu ... pardon !"

Il disparaît derrière le dossier et je souris : bien fait si je l'ai rendu mal à l'aise ! En plus c'est vrai, la peur m'a déclenché l'envie, et je me faufile vers la salle de bain où se trouve les toilettes. Oh la la, mais ici aussi je me gèle ! Décidément, ma réadaptation au climat de la péninsule d'Olympic est laborieuse ... autant dire que je ne m'attarde pas et regagne bien vite la pièce à vivre où la température est bien plus agréable. Du coup j'hésite ... je vais rejoindre ma mère ( et fatalement je la réveille ) ou je m'installe sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée vu que Seth est déjà réveillé ?

 _Tlip tlap tlip tlap tlip tlap ..._

Ça, c'est le son des griffes d'un pitbull qui cliquettent sur le parquet. Choupette arrive à ma rencontre, et malgré sa tête chiffonnée de sommeil ( je ne sais pas si tous les chiens ont cette tête d'oreiller fripé à leur réveil ou si c'est propre à sa race, mais ma chienne a une tronche à pleurer de rire à chaque fois ) elle accélère son trottinement en remuant frénétiquement la queue, ce qui lui donne une petite démarche chaloupée du plus bel effet. Bon, bah voilà qui va décider pour moi : ça sera le salon, parce que si je vais dans la chambre de la mater avec le fauve, ça va être la troisième guerre mondiale.

Après un gros câlin de retrouvailles ( on s'est quittées pas loin de cinq minutes quand même ! ) je m'avance sur la pointe des pieds vers le canapé, la chienne sur mes talons.

" Dis … , je murmure à Seth en contournant le fauteuil, ça t'embête si je finis la nuit ici ? Même avec la porte ouverte, il gèle dans la chambre ..."

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, son sourire m'informe que non, apparemment, il n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

" Pas de problème ! Au contraire, ça fait un moment que je ne dors plus, alors c'est cool si on peut discuter un peu ... à moins que toi tu sois encore fatiguée ? Tiens, prends ma place, tu ser ...

\- Non non non mais c'est bon !"

Je dois l'interrompre tandis qu'il est déjà debout, m'invitant par geste à prendre le canapé. J'essaie de faire abstraction du fait qu'il ait ôté son pantalon et qu'il se retrouve donc en caleçon. Il porte encore son T shirt, alors techniquement je l'ai déjà vu moins habillé que ça à la plage, mais les circonstances sont différentes et ça me paraît plus intime à cette heure matinale, tous les deux seuls devant un feu de cheminée.

Evitant de le regarder je m'installe dans le fauteuil tout en poursuivant :

" Ici c'est parfait, et puis il est assez large pour que je m'y couche, regarde ..."

C'est vrai qu'en ramenant mes cuisses contre moi, en appuyant ma tête sur l'accoudoir en position semi foetale, je suis super bien installée. Reste le problème de Choupette, qui trépigne sur ses membres avant, se préparant à sauter. Zut, comment je vais la mettre pour qu'elle touche le moins possible le fauteuil avec ses grosses pattes pleines de griffes ?

Seth a dû comprendre mon dilemme parce qu'il quitte une nouvelle fois le canapé, son plaid à la main, en me disant :

"Attends, j'ai une idée ! Lève-toi deux secondes ..."

Je m'exécute, et il recouvre le fauteuil comme il l'avait fait la veille ( ou plus tôt dans la nuit, plus exactement ), puis me fait signe de la tête de me réinstaller. Je me repositionne donc, fais signe à Choupette de me rejoindre, et elle se colle dans le creux formé entre mes cuisses et mon torse, la tête appuyée plus bas contre l'accoudoir. Et Seth parachève son oeuvre en rabattant la partie du plaid qui recouvrait le dossier sur nous, nous enveloppant comme dans un cocon. Le rêve.

Je soupire d'aise.

" Seth, t'es le meilleur ...

\- Content que tu t'en rendes enfin compte !"

Je pouffe cinq secondes, avant de reprendre mon sérieux et répondre :

" Encore désolée de m'être autant méfiée ...

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, dans votre situation c'était normal de pas faire confiance aux premiers venus ! ...

\- ... quand j'y pense, c'est vraiment un miracle que t'aies débarqué pile au bon moment ... si tu ne m'avais pas suivie parce que tu pensais que j'allais encore disparaître, Dieu sait où on serait ma mère et moi à l'heure actuelle ... sans parler de Cody ..."

J'ai parlé sans oser le regarder, parce que malgré tout je suis encore mal à l'aise avec cette histoire ; je ne parviens pas à me persuader que tout ça n'est dû qu'à une chance monstrueuse. Seth, ce voyage, cette maison, et tout ce que ça implique de bonnes volontés, d'intendance de la part de parfaits inconnus, rien n'est logique. Tout est allé si vite ... j'ai l'impression désagréable de ne plus rien contrôler. Pas que j'étais maître de grand-chose depuis que le FBI avait pris nos vies en main, mais au moins je comprenais ce qui arrivait, c'était cadré, sensé. La mise sous protection des témoins, on l'a déjà tous vue dix fois dans des films ou des séries télévisées ; le changement de nom, de lieu, de vie, l'agent inconnu avec qui il faut vivre comme s'il était un proche de longue date, c'est déstabilisant dans un premier temps, mais compréhensible. Je _comprenais_. C'est comme ça que les choses devaient se passer quand son père devenait le témoin clé d'un procès monstrueux.

Mais là ... J'ai beau faire des efforts, j'ai beau être devant le fait accompli, je n'assimile toujours pas. Je n'arrive pas à totalement accepter qu'un type que je ne connaissais pas il y a vingt-quatre heures, un mec de seize ans à peine qui plus est, ait tout mis en oeuvre pour nous protéger ma mère et moi, en déployant des moyens hors normes. Ça me dépasse, et c'est ... assez inconfortable. Voir carrément flippant. C'est nul, parce qu' en fin de compte on est bel et bien en sécurité bon sang ! Mais j'y arrive pas. Pour l'instant. Ça viendra sans doute avec le temps...

Je lève enfin les yeux vers Seth. Ma petite introspection n'a duré que deux ou trois secondes, et je ne sais pas quelle tête je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse, mais certainement pas celle-là : il a l'air crispé, voir en colère, et j'ai même l'impression qu'il ... tremble ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'ai rien dit ou fait qui puisse le fâcher comme ça ! Au contraire je viens de le remercier encore une fois ! Je m'en inquiète donc :

" Hé ?... ça va ?...

\- Oui oui ...

\- Bah ça a pas l'air en tout cas ... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien ... rien ! C'est juste que ... d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si on n'avait pas été là ... c'est rien, ça va passer ! ..."

Voilà qui va améliorer mon ressenti sur cette histoire : le type se met dans des états pareils à _l'idée_ du danger que j'ai encouru. Normal.

Il respire à fond et, comme par magie, il semble s'apaiser. J'ai même droit à un petit sourire ironique que je ne comprends pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

" Je te fais encore un peu peur, pas vrai ?"

Mon premier reflex est de protester en lui affirmant le contraire, mais je me souviens à temps qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie de le baratiner, il semble me percer à jour immanquablement et en suivant se fout gentillement de moi. Ce qui donne une réponse embrouillée :

" Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin je veux dire ... je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal, mais ... t'as des réactions bizarres des fois ! ..."

Son sourire se fait moins ironique, plus complice. Ouf, il n'a pas l'air vexé.

" Tu as eu froid alors dans la chambre de Nessie ?"

Changement de sujet, OK, je vais pas m'en plaindre, ça m'arrange aussi, à vrai dire.

" La vache oui ! J'ai intérêt à trouver d'autres couvertures ! Sa housse de couette doit être que de la déco, elle tient pas chaud du tout !

\- Désolé ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé la place dans le salon !

\- Et t'aurais pris le lit de Nessie ? Alors là, j'aurais fait une photo ! T'aurais été trop chou dans cette chambre de poupée !

\- Ah oui ? Et avec quel téléphone ?"

Ce douloureux rappel de la perte ignoble de mon précieux smartphone m'enlève instantanément toute mon hilarité. Ce n'est pas le cas pour Seth, visiblement, parce qu'il reste tout sourire en prenant le sien qui était posé par terre et me nargue en jouant avec, le faisant tourner négligemment dans sa main. Je le fixe, comme hypnotisée. Je dois avoir la tête d'un junky devant une seringue d'héroïne.

" Si y avait pas Choupette entre nous et que j'ai la flemme de la pousser, tu as bien conscience que je serais déjà en train de te l'arracher des mains, hein ?

\- Tu pourrais toujours essayer ! ..."

Ah le petit sourire suffisant ! J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je le lui ferais bien ravaler, mais vu la différence de gabarit entre nous, on va pas se mentir, la seule chose que je parviendrai à faire si on devait en arriver là ça serait de me rendre ridicule. Je me contente donc d'un "Pfeu !" avec tout le dédain dont je suis capable. Pas dupe une seule seconde, son sourire s'élargit. C'qu'il m'énerve !

" De toute façon, vu comme elle est paumée cette baraque, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a même pas de réseau !

\- 4G, cinq barrettes, pleine puissance !"

Je vais le tuer.

" Tiens, attrape !"

Il me le lance sans plus de précaution et je le réceptionne de justesse.

" Je te le laisse pour ce matin, si t'es à ce point en manque !"

Je les fixe avec stupeur, d'abord le téléphone puis ensuite son imprudent propriétaire : il est conscient que c'est toute sa vie que je tiens là ? Il n'a rien à cacher ? Des SMS, des photos, ses navigations internet ? En temps normal je suis plutôt discrète comme fille, mais là la tentation est grande ! Je le remercie d'une petite voix et active l'écran en y faisant glisser mon index. Le fond d'écran est impersonnel, c'est un bleu nuit avec des petits points blancs qui pourraient représenter une nuit étoilée. Pas de code pin pour le débloquer. OK. On verra ça plus tard. Mais j'en salive d'avance.

" Tu as dit que tu pourrais nous en avoir un autre, tu as une idée de quand ?

\- Je pense que mes amis s'en occuperont aujourd'hui, t'en fais pas."

Oui mais pas trop tôt, que j'ai le temps de jeter un oeil dans le sien, quand même !

" Et pour les cours, on va faire comment ? Tu vas pas te taper le trajet jusqu'ici tous les jours quand même !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ça ne me dérange pas !"

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, Choupette se lève subitement, saute sur le sol, s'ébroue vigoureusement puis me fixe avec insistance. Message reçu.

" C'est l'heure du pipi on dirait ..."

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour rester là au chaud ! Je m'extirpe à mon tour du plaid en me redressant :

" Je t'avertis, je t'ouvre la porte, tu fais ce que tu as à faire et tu rentres ! Il fait un temps à pas mettre une Choupette dehors !

\- Heu ... faudrait peut-être lui dégourdir les pattes un peu quand même, pauvre bête ..."

Allons bon, c'est qu'il me donnerait mauvaise conscience ! Je soupire en me levant.

" T'as raison. Je vais m'habiller ..."

C'est là que je regrette Minouche.

Bon. Expédition dans ma valise. Culotte, soutien-gorge, T shirt, pull, jean, chaussettes. Choupette trépigne un peu, mais je lui fais gentiment comprendre que s'habiller ici ça prend un peu plus de temps qu'à Honolulu.

Quand je rejoins le salon, je constate que Seth s'est lui aussi préparé à sortir. Enfin il a remis son jean et le petit blouson qu'il portait hier. Je vois que le pantalon est encore humide, et je grimace : êêêrk, je compatis sincèrement.

" Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, je vais pas m'attarder ...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas ! Et puis tu n'as pas encore pu te repérer, faudrait pas que tu te perdes !

\- Non mais je vais pas faire un marathon non plus ! Un tour de la maison et on rentre !

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des chiens, mais la tienne a l'air d'avoir de l'énergie à revendre, et elle va péter un câble si tu la fais pas courir un peu, non ?"

J'observe mon pitbull d'un air que je devine dépité. Seth a raison.

Bon bah c'est parti pour la petite ballade vivifiante !

Je vais devant la chambre de ma mère, entrouvre la porte juste assez pour y passer la tête et chuchote :

" Maman ! ... maman ! ... je vais aller promener Choupette avec Seth !

\- ... hmmmm ... attends, vous vous éloignez pas trop hein ?

\- Oui oui, mais faut qu'elle se dépense, donc ça va prendre un petit moment, t'inquiète pas !

\- Tu y vas avec Seth tu dis ? Bah alors si t'es avec deux pitbulls, j'ai pas à m'en faire ...

\- Seth ? Un pitbull ? Tu trouves qu'il a l'air méchant ?

\- Non, mais ta chienne l'est pas non plus. Pourtant je pense pas que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose elle reste sympa bien longtemps ! Et lui pareil. "

Et elle se tourne dos à moi en remettant sa couverture sur l'épaule.

C'est un peu déstabilisant cette foi qu'elle met dans un adolescent tout juste rencontré. D'habitude elle ne se fie pas aux gens aussi spontanément. En même temps les circonstances sont tout sauf habituelles.

Je referme doucement et vais prendre mon blouson qui lui a eu le temps de sécher. Mais bon comme il va être trempé au bout de cinq secondes dehors, ce succès reste très relatif. J'accroche la laisse au collier de Choupette qui sautille d'impatience. Mais quand j'ouvre la porte, elle s'immobilise devant la pluie qui fait comme un rideau devant son museau. Elle lève la tête vers moi, le regard mi-étonné mi-implorant, et quand on dit qu'il ne leur manque que la parole, ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai.

"Non mais je vais pas pouvoir arrêter le déluge d'un claquement de doigt, va falloir se mouiller Pépette !"

Seth qui attend derrière nous ricane, et c'est en souriant que je plonge sous l'averse, tirant derrière moi une Choupette un peu rétive. Mais au bout de quelques mètres elle fait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et se décide à marcher devant, en reniflant un peu le sol. Puis quelques minutes plus tard elle s'accroupit, fait un rapide pipi, et direct demi-tour vers la maison.

" Hé, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'étonne Seth qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

\- Bah apparemment elle apprécie autant la pluie que moi, et elle veut rentrer ! ...

\- Non non non ! On va aller jusqu'à la plage, tu pourras la lâcher et elle courra un peu !

\- Jusqu'à la plage ? Mais c'est à combien d'heures de marche ?

\- C'est pas très loin ! Allez on y va !"

Et le voilà qui m'attrape l'avant-bras et me fait faire demi tour, entraînant une Choupette peu enthousiaste à notre suite.

" Effectivement t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit pas loin, je t'avertis ! J'ai pas envie de me taper trois heures de marche !

\- T'inquiète, on y sera vite !"

Je marmonne en marchant à côté de l'Indien, la tête penchée en avant, pas du tout emballée. Une main tire un peu ma capuche en arrière pour voir mon visage.

" Allez, fais pas la tête ! Ça commence à se calmer, et la journée va être longue si on reste enfermés tout le temps !"

Tu parles que " ça va se calmer" ! Il me prends pour un jambon ou quoi ? Quand c'est parti comme ça dans la baie d'Olympic, c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Je le jauge avec dédain, mais il s'en moque complètement. Lui il n'a pas de capuche, ses cheveux sont plaqués par la pluie, qui dégouline sur son visage souriant. C'est normal de trouver beau à se damner un type qui porte une espèce de K-way moche, avec des mèches de cheveux qui lui mangent le visage, collées n'importe comment, des gouttes de pluie qui lui tombent du nez, et qui vous oblige à faire un trekking dont vous n'avez absolument pas envie ?

Je lui fais signe de la tête de continuer d'avancer en rabattant ma capuche correctement et ajuste mon allure à la sienne. Ou plutôt le contraire. Quelque chose me dit que le boulet dans notre trio, ça doit être moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décide d'arrêter de bouder :

" Tu repars quand chez toi ?

\- Je ferai un saut dans la journée, pour voir ma mère, mais je reviendrai après pour ramener des trucs ...

\- Quels trucs ?

\- Mes cahiers, déjà, que tu vois où j'en suis par rapport à toi ...

\- Ah mais c'est vrai ! Adieu les cours séchés, va falloir que tu retournes au lycée !" je le taquine, moqueuse.

" Ouaip. On pourra pas dire que j'ai abusé de mes privilèges sur ce coup ... enfin t'es là avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte ! ..."

Sérieux ? ? ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, toujours gênée avec cette manie qu'il a de me rappeler constamment que je suis importante pour lui. Trop.

Il a l'air de se rendre compte avec un temps de retard de ce qu'il vient de dire, et me fait une petite grimace contrite.

" Désolé ! Je ferai mieux de réfléchir avant de parler, moi, des fois !

\- Est-ce possible ? ..."

Il plisse les yeux d'un air faussement vexé, quand soudain il rabat ma capuche en arrière et de l'autre main secoue une branche juste au-dessus de ma tête, faisant tomber sur moi toute l'eau qu'elle retenait sur ses feuilles. Je glapis de surprise en m'écartant d'un bond, et je l'entends rire de bon coeur pendant que je me penche en avant pour frictionner ma crinière dégoulinante. D'un mouvement de tête je rejette mes cheveux en arrière, et cherche ce que je pourrais lui faire à mon tour comme vacherie. Les branches sont trop hautes pour moi, et de toute façon il a l'air de s'en moquer d'être trempé par la pluie.

" Refais ça et je lâche mon pitbull sur toi !

\- Alors ça c'est de la menace de fou !"

Je lui souris ironiquement en tentant tant bien que mal de remettre toute ma tignasse sous ma capuche. Ça relève des douze travaux d'Hercule, au moins.

" Bon, elle est encore loin ta plage ?"

Au lieu de me répondre, il avance sa main vers mon visage, et je le regarde sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ôte une mèche qui devait être restée collée sur ma joue, pour la repousser sous ma capuche avec les autres.

Combien de fois ai-je vu dans des films le héros faire ce geste ? Et combien de fois me suis-je dis que la réaction de l'héroïne toute chamboulée était un peu débile ? Mais à cet instant je comprends. Je comprends combien ce geste, qui peut sembler annodin, est infiniment sensuel. Il y a tout d'abord ses doigts qui effleurent ma peau, comme une caresse retenue. La douceur de son geste, comme si j'étais quelque chose de fragile, qu'il falait protéger. Et son regard, enfin, empli d'une tendresse qu'il n'essaie pas de cacher.

Mon coeur s'emballe et tente de sortir de ma cage toracique.

Son sourire s'épanouit un peu plus, comme s'il pouvait voir réellement un coeur imprimer son contour à travers mes vêtements, comme dans les cartoons où le personnage est victime d'un coup de foudre.

En ce qui me concerne je n'assume pas aussi facilement que lui ce que j'éprouve quand je me perds dans son regard, comme c'est le cas à l'instant. Je baisse les yeux pour rompre le contact en marmonnant :

" Allons-y, ne traînons pas !"

Je le contourne pour avancer, et il me semble l'entendre soupirer.

C'est dans un silence un peu gênant qu'on reprend la marche, mais bien vite Seth reprend la conversation, et je ne décèle aucun soupçon de reproche informulé dans sa voix, à mon grand soulagement.

" Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres couvertures chez Edward et Bella, faudra que je t'en ramène de chez moi ..."

Je le regarde avec stupéfaction, ce qui me fait lever la tête et je cligne des yeux sous les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasent sur mon visage.

" Tu crois ? Mais ... elle fait comment Nessie ? Ils sont cool, ses parents, eux ils ont une cheminée mais elle elle se caille dans sa chambre ?"

L'Indien rigole un peu avant de me répondre :

" C'est pas une famille très frileuse ! La cheminée dans leur chambre à eux, je pense que c'est pas pour le côté ... calorifique, mais plutôt celui des ... câlins sur la peau d'ours, tu vois ! ..."

Je m'étrangle avec ma propre respiration ( ce qui est une belle performance si on y réfléchit ) quand mon imagination trop fertile me fait défiler un film interdit au moins de dix-huit ans, d'abord avec les parents de Nessie en protagonistes, mais bien vite remplacés par d'autres personnages. Je suis traversée par une émotion puissante et étrange, qui part juste sous ma poitrine pour se diffuser en onde de chaleur dans tout mon corps. A ce niveau là je peux même pas dire que c'est du désir que je ressens, non, c'est carrément du plaisir physique _juste à l'idée_ de Seth allongé sur moi, sa chaleur étrange rivalisant avec celui d'un feu de cheminé ultra romantique.

Et oui, j'en ai le souffle coupé, au point d'avoir oublié un instant comment respirer.

Je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus atteint : lui qui est persuadé que le destin nous lie, ou moi qui ai des pics d'oestrogène vingt fois par jour depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Seth poursuit, imperturbable :

" Tu me feras une liste de ce que tu voudras que je te ramène ? Les Cullen ont essayé de penser à tout, mais il manquera sûrement des trucs ! "

Je fais " hu, hu ! " évasivement, la tête de nouveau baissée devant moi, soucieuse de cacher les idées atterrantes qui me polluent le cerveau. L'Indien pense peut-être que je fais la liste de ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma tête parce qu'il n'ajoute rien de plus pendant un petit moment. Jusqu'à ce que Choupette, qui jusque là se tenait plutôt tranquille, commence à tirer sur sa laisse droit devant nous.

" Ah, elle a senti la plage, on est presque arrivés !"

Je scrute la forêt, et effectivement j'apperçoit la forêt qui s'éclarcit et un bout de plage grise entre les arbres. Nous accélérons le pas, et bien vite on sort de la frondaison. Même si le ciel est toujours nuageux, il fait plus clair et je me sens un peu moins oppressée. Un rapide coup d'oeil me confirme ce que j'aurais parié : on est les seuls tarés qui avons tenté la promenade sur la plage. Je peux lâcher ma chienne qui trépigne d'impatience. Dès qu'elle se sait libre, elle file comme à son habitude vers l'océan, et nous la suivons bien plus tranquillement.

Libérée moi aussi de la laisse, je mets ma main frigorifiée dans la poche de mon blouson, essayant d'oublier qu'elle se réchauferait bien plus agréablement si elle était entourée par celle de mon compagnon de promenade. Bien décidée à cesser de me complaire dans cette soupe de fantasmes qui me parasite l'esprit, cette fois c'est moi qui relance la conversation :

" En parlant de ce dont on aura besoin, est-ce que tu sais s'ils ont pensé à de la nourriture pour Choupette ?

\- Oui, ça c'est bon ! Je sais qu'il y a un un gros sac de croquettes, j'espère juste qu'elle aimera !

\- Un gros sac ? Bah vu comme ça a dû être galère pour le trimbaler jusqu'à cette maison, elle a intéré à aimer, parce qu'elle va les manger jusqu'à la dernière, je te le garantie !"

Il sourit en me regardant en coin avant de reporter son attention sur le pitbull qui longe la ligne des vagues en aboyant.

" Ah, tu vois, ça valait le coup de venir jusqu'ici, elle va bien se dépenser !

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Ce qui l'est aussi, c'est que je ferai pas ça tous les jours ... je suis infoutue de revenir ici sans me perdre. T'as un sens de l'orientation phénoménal, j'ai déjà vu ça hier !"

Cette fois-ci il me regarde plus franchement, avec un petit air inquiet :

" Effectivement, faut surtout pas que tu ailles dans la forêt toute seule ! Je viendrai tous les jours, on ira promener Choupette ensemble si tu veux !"

Je secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche :

" Enfin Seth, encore une fois tu vas pas pouvoir venir tous les jours ! Je sais pas où tu habites, mais ça doit faire une trotte, ça va te prendre un temps fou !

\- Mais non, t'inquiète. Et puis il faut que je t'ammène les cours de toute façon, il vaut mieux que ça soit de façon régulière !

\- Ah mais c'est vrai, y a ça aussi ! Le lycée ! T'auras d'autant moins de temps, avec les devoirs et tout ça !

\- Pas si on les fait ensemble ! Ça te dit pas ? Moi je serais pas contre un coup de main ... c'est quoi tes matières fortes ?"

J'évite de répondre "toutes", ça fait un peu présomptueuse. Mais bon, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai des facilités, je vais pas m'en excuser non plus, hein. J'opte donc pour une esquive discrète en demandant plutôt :

" C'est en quoi que tu aurais besoin d'aide ?

\- Anglais et Histoire ..."

Rhâââ, c'est pas mes préférées non plus, mais ça devrait quans même pouvoir le faire.

" Pas de problème, on pourra bosser là-dessus en priorité !"

Oui, j'ai déjà cessé d'argumenter pour convaincre Seth de ne pas venir me voir tous les jours. Mon sens du sacrifice est quasi inxistant, et je sais pertinament que je vais attendre ses visites comme un rayon de soleil quotidien.

Le reste de la ballade se passe tranquillement ; notre conversation a naturellement dérivé des cours de lycée aux amis qu'on s'y est fait. Moi je lui parle de ceux que j'ai quittés il y a des mois en Virginie, et ceux qui me manquent déjà d'Hawaï. Je le fais bien rire avec Eden, quand je lui avoue que lui et Jacob étaient dans son colimateur, et encore plus quand je lui détaille ce que je me suis imaginée si Embry venait à faire sa rencontre. Lui me parle bien évidemment de Nessie et Jacob, et je vois bien qu'il a plus que de de l'amitié pour ce dernier : il en parle avec admiration, et il m'avoue même qu'il est comme le frère qu'il n'a pas eu. D'autres noms reviennent souvent, Sam et Emily, Quil ( Hu ?) et Claire, Jared et Kim, et j'en oublie ... ça ce sont ses amis Quileutes. Mais il semble aussi proche de la famille de Nessie, en particulier de ses parents, les fameux Edward et Bella ( qui dans mon esprit seront à jamais associés à une activité particulière devant un feu de cheminée, j'ai l'impression ), et le Dr Cullen et sa femme.

De ce qu'il me raconte de ses rapports avec ces dernières personnes, j'ai l'impression que Seth a bien plus de maturité qu'un ado de seize ans lambda. Je pense que je dois lui paraître un peu gamine parfois, et ça m'embête. Enfin c'est pas moi qui me suis fourrée dans ses pattes, après tout, c'est le _destin_ , il a qu'à se plaindre à son service après-vente si ça lui convient pas ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins vrai que je suis contrariée comme jamais je ne l'ai été auparavant à l'idée de ce qu'une personne peut penser de moi. Faut dire que tout ce qui concerne Seth de près ou de loin, émotionnellement parlant, est synonyme de "jamais auparavant", donc pas de grande surprise de ce côté là ...

Le trajet du retour me paraît plus court, parce qu'on arrête pas une seule seconde de discuter, et aussi parce que la pluie a enfin cessé de tomber, merci dieu de la météo pour tes petits bienfaits.

En revanche, du côté de ma Choupette, y a encore du progrès à faire : arrivée à proximité de la maison, alors que jusqu'à présent elle s'était comportée tout à fait normalement, la voilà qu'elle me rejoue le même film qu'hier : elle refuse d'avancer, grogne, se débat, bref refait sa pénible.

" Oh non ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! ! ! Allez, viens ! !"

Voyant que je n'y arriverai pas, ou alors avec pas mal de diffcultés, Seth décide encore une fois de prendre la situation en mains et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se débat en couinant et j'ai peur un instant qu'elle le morde, mais il lui plaque la tête au creux de son épaule, et elle s'y enfonce, se blotissant comme un gros bébé, toute tremblante. Non mais vraiment c'est complètement dingue !

On pénètre comme ça dans la maison, en formation serrée vu que je tiens toujours la laisse.

" Maman, c'est nous ! Tu peux m'amener une serviette pour Choupette ?"

Ma mère surgit de derrière la canapé où elle devait être installée et vient vers nous, étonnée :

" Elle refait le même coup qu'hier ?

\- Oui ! La serviette, s'il te plaît !

\- Oui oui, j'y vais!"

Je carresse le dos de Choupette toujours dans les bras de Seth, tandis que ma mère qui s'éloigne m'informe :

" Tu as loupé le Dr Cullen, il vient juste de partir y a cinq minutes !

\- Ah OK ..." je réponds distrètement. Puis je poursuis à l'attention de l'Indien " Tu pourras m'apporter plusieurs feuilles blanches ? Trois ou quatre, ça devrait suffire ..."

Il hoche la tête en réponse, et je lui souris pour le remercier. Quatre feuilles A4, c'est assez pour y inscrire les vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet, "oui", "non", et peut-être même les chiffres de zéro à neuf.

Qu'il y croit ou pas, je suis bien décidée à la faire cette séance de spiritisme, parce qu'on ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête que cette maison a vraiment un truc de bizarre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Finalement j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, donc le voilà tout chaud tout beau. Enfin _tout beau_ , c'est à l'appréciation de chacun(e) !  
Donc on va dire que cette fic n'est plus en sommeil. Ne vous attendez pas pour autant à un rythme de publication soutenu, ça ne sera pas le cas. Je ferai du mieux que je peux suivant l'inspiration.**

 **Un grand « Merci » à celles qui m'ont envoyé un petit message d'encouragement, vous êtes adorables !**

 **Bonne lecture et bon week-end!**

.

.

Chapitre 8

Je me pelotonne sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, smartphone en main. Pour une fois, Choupette se contente de s'allonger sur le sol, à quelques pas de moi. Elle s'est enfin calmée, quelques minutes avant le départ de Seth. Son comportement me fait un peu flipper, si je veux être honnête. Elle n'est pas d'un naturel peureux, loin de là, et il y a forcément une raison pour qu'elle panique autant quand elle s'approche de cette maison ... et maintenant que je suis toute seule avec ma mère, je ne me sens pas vraiment rassurée. C'était marrant de m'imaginer des esprits frappeurs tant qu'un Indien approchant les deux mètres était dans les parages, mais ça l'est un peu moins maintenant qu'il est parti. Le temps est toujours maussade, le vent fait claquer les gouttes de pluie sur la fenêtre, ça donne une ambiance lugubre à souhait malgré le feu de cheminée qui crépite allègrement ... je jette un oeil sur Choupette pour me rassurer : elle a l'air paisible à présent, s'il y a réellement un truc qui cloche ce n'est pas d'actualité. Reste à espérer qu'elle ne se remette pas à paniquer sans raison, parce que me connaissant, je risque d'en faire autant.

En attendant, j'ai entre les mains quelque chose qui devrait me permettre de me changer les idées ...

Le téléphone de Seth.

J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il me l'ait laissé.

Je fais glisser mon doigt pour accéder à l'écran d'accueil impersonnel. Neuf icônes d'applications y sont visibles : les basiques, horloge, contacts, téléphone, dossier photos ... ah, commençons par là !

La première qui s'affiche est celle qu'il a prise sur la plage pour faire enrager ses amis. Je bloque dessus un bon moment ; et rien qu'en la regardant mon corps s'embrase. J'ai l'impression d'être une midinette fan d'une célébrité quelconque. C'est dérangeant, moi qui n'ai jamais compris ce genre de passion ... mais là je me dis que je pourrais rester des heures à le contempler sans me lasser. Quelle niaise, franchement.

 _Allez, passe à autre chose !_

Je fais défiler, revois les photos de la maison, puis tombe sur celle de Nessie et moi. Ça me redonne le sourire. Il avait l'air tellement gêné quand je l'ai vue, dans l'avion ! Est-il resté à me contempler, comme je viens de le faire avec la sienne, quand Nessie la lui a envoyée ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Lui est beau comme une divinité païenne, moi je suis mignonne sans plus. Dans mes meilleurs jours. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais une des merveilles du monde ! A mon avis il a une déficience visuelle ... pourvu qu'il n'aille jamais consulter un ophtalmologue.

Je ricane et me décide à passer à la photo suivante. C'est un groupe de Quileute, sur la plage. Des couples, et des garçons seuls. Certains font coucou de la main, mais la majorité se contente de sourire. Je reconnais Embry parmi eux. Ils ont tous à peu près le même âge, même si les filles ont l'air plus jeunes que les hommes. Ceci dit s'ils ont la même particularité que Seth, ça ne veut rien dire. Il y a un petit bout de chou vers le côté gauche du groupe, une fillette qui doit être encore à la maternelle et qui entoure de ses bras potelés le cou d'un gars tout sourire. J'espère que c'est pas sa fille, il a tout de même l'air trop jeune pour en avoir une de cet âge ... Sa petite soeur, peut-être ? En tout cas je les trouve touchants tous les deux, c'est rare, un garçon qui se traîne une enfant au milieu d'une virée entre copains avec un plaisir si évident.

La photo suivante est un paysage, un couché de soleil sur la plage. Elle a dû être prise au même moment que celle que je viens de voir. Comme quoi, des fois, il ne pleut pas dans la baie d'Olympic.

J'en fais défiler plusieurs, où on voit quelques amis quileute, par groupe de deux jusqu'à six ou sept, mais je ne m'attarde pas dessus. J'avoue que je suis un peu dépitée, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il n'y en aurait pas de Seth lui-même mise à part celle d'Hawaï. Monsieur n'a pas l'air fan des selfies.

Ah, en voilà une qui est plus originale : on voit trois personnes de dos, assises sur ce qui semble être des marches en bois, sans doute le perron d'une maison. Deux hommes et une fille entre les deux, qui en tient chacun un par la main. Je reconnais Nessie à sa superbe chevelure auburn. L'homme de gauche, massif, mat de peau et cheveux noirs, doit être Jacob. Et celui de droite ... bien qu'on ne voit pas son visage, je distingue sa main aussi blanche que celle de sa fille, et ses cheveux ont la même nuance chaude. Ce qui est étonnant, quand j'y réfléchis, vu que Seth nous a dit que Nessie avait été adoptée. Mais bon, on va parier sur Edward.

Cette photo m'intrigue, et me met vaguement mal à l'aise. Pourtant elle est très belle, y a une symétrie sympa entre les trois personnes, la lumière est douce, l'image est paisible ... mais y a quelque chose qui cloche, et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ... ça m'agace.

Next.

C'est un couple pris sur le vif. Lui, très blond, très pâle et très beau, se tient derrière la femme, plus petite, châtain, même teint de lait. Ils ont l'air de ne pas avoir atteint la trentaine. Il lui tend une rose bicolore, jaune et rouge, et elle est à demie tournée vers lui, les yeux brillants et un sourire éclairant ses traits de madone. On dirait la couverture d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Il me semble les reconnaître : ça doit être M. et Mme Cullen, que Seth nous a montrés dans l'avion. Et effectivement, je les revois sur la photo suivante que je connais déjà, celle du groupe composé de la famille du médecin et des deux Quileute, Jacob et Leah.

Je m'y attarde quelques secondes.

C'est quand même bizarre, cette famille où pas un des enfants n'est lié génétiquement à ses parents, et où pourtant on retrouve deux caractéristiques communes : l'extrême pâleur et l'extrême beauté. Et la mère adoptive de Nessie … comment elle s'appelle, déjà ?… Bella ! Pareil, cette Bella entre dans la même catégorie. On pourrait croire que pour faire partie de cette famille faut un pedigree bien précis, dont le cahier des charges n'est pas vraiment accessible au commun des mortels. Par exemple, moi, je serais bonne pour rester gratter devant leur porte en couinant sans espérer qu'ils m'ouvrent.

Les deux Indiens détonnent allègrement. Pas seulement par leur couleur de peau, mais par leur attitude aussi : tandis que les Cullen prennent la pose comme des mannequins professionnels, Jacob rit à gorge déployée, en retentant par le poignet une Leah qui au contraire tire une tête d'enterrement en tentant visiblement de partir hors champ. On dirait deux sales gosses. J'adore.

Je passe aux photos suivantes, que je fais défiler rapidement parce qu'il n'y a rien de notable à y voir. Toujours les mêmes têtes, quelques paysages de forêt ou de plage pas vraiment transcendants faute de soleil, et pas une seule où Seth apparaisse. Déception.

Pffff ... je vais lui montrer, moi, à quoi sert un smartphone !

« Choupette ! Viens par ici me prêter ta goule d'amour ! »

Cette phrase est un code que ma chienne a appris à décrypter : on va poser pour un selfie toutes les deux. Faut dire qu'avec le nombre de fois où j'en ai faits, pas étonnant qu'elle sache prendre la pose comme une vraie star hollywoodienne ! Je m'assieds par terre pour plus de commodité et la pitbull se colle contre mon épaule, la tête tournée vers l'appareil, oreilles en avant, la gueule ouverte comme si elle souriait. Clic ! C'est fait.

On examine le résultat, ( oui parce qu'elle tient absolument à son droit de regard, je ne sais pas vraiment si pour elle ça fait partie du rituel ou si elle y voit réellement quelque chose d'intéressant) et je suis plutôt satisfaite. Je suis toujours plus naturelle avec ma chienne, elle m'amuse avec sa trogne toute mimi, donc mon sourire n'est jamais forcé. On devrait toutes avoir une Choupette sous la main, c'est le secret des selfies réussis.

.

 _0...0_

.

« Salut, Seth ! T'as pensé à mes feuilles ? »

L'Indien fait oui de la tête en s'accroupissant pour cajoler mon cerbère qui trépigne devant lui en attente de caresses. Il n'est parti que quelques heures, mais je me sens heureuse de son retour de façon totalement disproportionnée, comme s'il m'avait manqué bien plus que de raison. Pour un peu je pousserais Choupette pour pouvoir moi aussi lui faire la fête ! Cette idée m'énerve plus qu'elle ne m'amuse ; j'ai jamais trop apprécié les accès de mièvreries sirupeuses de mes copines quand elles commençaient à avoir le béguin pour un gars, et là je pense que je suis en train de pulvériser de dégoulinomètre, championne toutes catégories.

Seth se dégage de l'accueil frénétique de ma chienne, se redresse et me dit :

« Et j'ai autre chose qui devrait te plaire encore plus ! »

Il sort de la poche arrière de son jean un téléphone portable blanc, ressemblant fortement à celui dont il m'a privé, et je le lui prends des mains tout en lui sautant au cou, trépignant et gloussant, faisant définitivement concurrence à ma chienne.

« Super, super, super ! Viens, entre, on a du boulot ! »

Je pense qu'il est trop surpris par mon offensive enthousiaste et il n'a pas le temps de faire un geste ( comme, par exemple, m'enlacer à son tour ). Je me recule et attrape Choupette par son bandana pour la tirer vers moi et permettre à Seth de se mouvoir sans risquer de se prendre les pieds dans près de quinze kilos d'amour canin. En plus il porte un gros sac à dos qui a l'air de l'encombrer.

« Y a quoi dans ton sac ?

\- Mes cours, et une couette assez épaisse pour que tu t'y perdes dedans !

\- Aaah, mon sauveur ! ! ! »

Il se débarrasse de son fardeau qu'il appuie contre le mur et me suis dans le salon.

« Tiens, reprends-le ! » dis-je en lui tendant son smartphone que j'ai laissé sur le fauteuil.

Smartphone qui s'est révélé être une vraie déception. Si le dossier photos était bien fourni quoique pas plus intéressant que ça au final, en revanche son propriétaire avait bien pris le soin d'effacer TOUT l'historique de ses SMS.

Oui, j'ai été voir. Hé, ho, pas la peine de se mentir, tout le monde en aurait fait autant.

De toute façon, rien, nada, nothing, le vide intersidéral. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu lire sa réaction quand Nessie lui a envoyé notre photo ... ou peut-être pas. Ça m'aurait sans doute encore plus fait flipper.

Enfin bref !

L'heure n'est plus aux regrets stériles, mais à l'action !

Je m'assieds à même le sol devant la table basse du salon sous l'oeil interrogateur de Seth.

« Tu me passes les feuilles s'il te plaît ? Merci. Ah t'aurais pas des ciseaux aussi, j'ai oublié de t'en demander ? Nan ? Tant pis ... »

Je commence le pliage et le découpage minutieux de la première feuille tandis que l'Indien s'installe dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Je suis tellement appliquée que je laisse pointer le bout de ma langue entre mes lèvres. Après quelques secondes il se racle un peu la gorge et me fait relever la tête vers lui ; il a un petit sourire ironique qui me plaît moyen et me questionne :

« J'ai peur de demander mais ... tu fais quoi ?

\- Je prépare un Oui Ja !

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Oui Ja ! Tu sais le truc pour communiquer avec les esprits, me dis pas que tu connais pas ! »

Je rabaisse les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais mettre les lettres de l'alphabet autour de la table ... mais c'est mort pour les chiffres, j'suis même pas sûre d'avoir assez de place ... bon on peut faire l'impasse sur le Z, le X ... »

Je me rends compte que je suis un peu seule dans mon monologue et relève la tête pour croiser le regard franchement moqueur de Seth.

« Tu veux communiquer avec les esprits ? Sérieux ?

\- Bah quoi ? T'as vu comment Choupette flippe à chaque fois qu'on s'approche de cette baraque ? T'as une meilleure explication à sa réaction ? Pas moi !

\- Une maison hantée ? Ici ? Excellent ! ! ! »

Et le voilà qui ricane le sale type !

Je lui offre mon oeil le plus noir, ce qui a pour seule conséquence de l'amuser un peu plus. Ah ça le fait rire ? Et bien on va voir s' il va rigoler longtemps :

« Eh, toi là, tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui a emprunté un jet privé pour retrouver une illustre inconnue de l'autre côté du Pacifique sous prétexte qu'il aurait rêvé d'elle, des fois ? Parce que le gars en question serait vraiment mal placé pour se foutre de moi ! »

Il me fait une grimace amusée mais consent à glisser à terre pour me faire face.

« Tiens, tu peux te rendre utile ? Découpe-moi ça ! »

Oui, je suis encore un peu énervée qu'il se foute de moi. Je sais que c'est pas méchamment, mais je peux me montrer soupe au lait parfois, j'en ai bien conscience …

Ceci dit il a l'air de bien le vivre, parce que s'iI prend docilement la feuille que je lui tends et s'exécute en silence, le petit sourire narquois qu'il a aux lèvres ne trompe personne : mon ton ( trop) autoritaire ne l'impressionne pas le moins du monde. Il ne doit pas se vexer facilement, heureusement pour moi. Je le laisse donc continuer et commence à inscrire les lettres sur les morceaux de papier que j'ai déjà préparés. Une fois terminé, je les positionne par ordre alphabétique sur la table. En serrant bien, ça passe.

« Et maintenant ? »

Il y a toujours une note de moquerie dans sa voix, mais je pense pas pouvoir obtenir mieux de sa part.

Je sors un verre que j'ai posé sur le tapis sous la table. Un verre en cristal je pense. C'est pourtant le plus simple que j'ai trouvé, mais ils ne semblent pas connaître les verres moutarde ou nutella dans cette baraque.

« Maintenant on se concen ... »

Je suis interrompue par ma mère qui sort de la cuisine et s'approche de nous à grand pas :

« Salut Seth, déjà de retour ? » puis, s'adressant à moi : « T'as plus besoin du stylo ? Merci ! » se tournant une nouvelle fois vers notre visiteur elle lui murmure d'un ton désolé en serrant son avant-bras : « Bon courage ! » puis repart vers la cuisine.

Je la regarde s'éloigner en la fusillant du regard, puis reprends là où elle m' a interrompue :

« Maintenant, disais-je, on se concentre.

\- Quoi, pas de bougie ? Pas de fumée d'encens ? En plein jour, comme ça ? se moque Seth.

\- Désolée, on fait au plus simple, pas eu envie de fouiller pour trouver le matériel. Quant à l'heure de la séance, vu comme c'est gris dehors avec un petit effort d'imagination on pourra faire comme si c'était la nuit ! »

Et moi ça m'arrange, parce que si ça marche ... bah si ça marche je vais flipper comme une malade. Alors autant que ça se passe pas aux alentours de minuit. Je jette un oeil nerveux à Choupette, qui s'est allongée non loin de nous, et s'apprête visiblement à sombrer dans le sommeil. Ok, pour l'instant tout va bien.

" Allez, donne-moi tes mains !"

Je le vois soulever légèrement les sourcils, puis il me tend les mains au-dessus de la table, le visage figé dans une expression de moine bouddhiste. Je déglutis nerveusement ; j'avais pas pensé à ce petit détail. Il va falloir que je _le touche._

 _Hé, ho, on se calme, c'est juste une séance de Oui ja, tu te prépares pas à faire une sex tape ! Alors on se_ _détend_ _! Poker face poker face poker face ..._

Je prends ses grosses pattes de garçon dans mes petites mimines de fille. Enfin plutôt le contraire : ses mains enveloppent complètement les miennes, on voit à peine le bout de mes doigts dépasser. Je les fixe obstinément, refusant de croiser le regard de Seth. Parce que j'ai le coeur qui s'emballe, parce que je dois être plus rouge qu'un coquelicot, parce que je sens que mes yeux s'écarquillent trop pour ne pas foutre totalement ma poker face en l'air.

Je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas être facile. Avoir une telle attirance pour quelqu'un, fatalement j'allais ressentir des trucs à son contact. _Mais à ce point ?_ J'ai pas rêvé, je viens bien de _frissonner_ , là ? ? ? Non mais sérieux, je me collerais des claques si je le pouvais sans paraître folle à lier.

La colère prend le pas sur mon trouble, mais pas suffisamment pour que je me sente le courage de lever les yeux vers l'Indien. A la place je serre ses mains plus fort ( enfin autant que je le peux étant donné que seules les dernières phalanges de mes majeurs et annulaires sont capables de se plier ), toussote à mon tour pour assouplir ma gorge qui me semble lutter contre un noeud coulant, et psalmodie d'une voix grave :

« Esprit, es-tu là ?... »

Silence.

Qui se prolonge.

« Esprit, es-tu là ? Si oui, manifeste-toi ! »

…

…

...

Ouais. Bon.

Je desserre mon emprise sur les mains de Seth et tente de les retirer, mais lui au contraire raffermit sa prise immédiatement. Je lève enfin les yeux vers lui, par réflexe, et il murmure un petit « pardon ! » en me lâchant nerveusement. Je pense que lui aussi a agi sans réfléchir en refusant de me libérer sur le coup, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

Et un peu effrayant.

 _Je crois que je viens de trouver les deux adjectifs qui résument à eux seuls le garçon qui me fait face._

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je pose légèrement mon index sur le verre.

« Fais comme moi, mais n'appuie pas. Faut juste que tu sois en contact ... »

Son doigt brun prend place en face du mien, et une fois encore la différence de gabarit me fait tiquer. J'inspire longuement et reprends :

« Esprit, es-tu là ? Si oui, manifeste-toi ! ... »

Rien. Rien. Riiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeen.

Seth expire un peu fort. Oui, bon, ok, c'est clairement un soupir. Je le fixe et bougonne :

« Hé, ça va pas marcher dans la minute, hein !

\- Hmmm hmmm … mais t'as l'air vachement sûre de toi, t'as déjà réussi à appeler un esprit une fois ? »

Je me trémousse un peu en levant les yeux au ciel et réponds :

« Nan. Mais Choupette n'a jamais été en panique comme elle l'est quand elle s'approche de cet endroit alors cette fois-ci sera peu-être la bonne ! Allez, on s'y remet ! Esprit, es-tu là ? ... »

Toujours.  
Rien.

« Moi je préférais quand on se tenait les mains !

\- Chuuuuuuut, concentre-toi ! ! ! »

Mais je me sens rougir malgré tous mes efforts pour ignorer la vague de chaleur qui me traverse à cette idée ; allez, vous reprendrez bien une bonne grosse louche de mièvrerie ? Bon, Charlie, on se con - cen - treuh !

« Esprit, es-tu là !

\- _PAN_!

\- AAAAAAAAH ! »

Oh l'abruti ! Il a tapé sur le parquet et j'ai failli faire un attaque ! Il est mort de rire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer en me reculant, ôtant le doigt du verre. Je vois Choupette se lever et s'éloigner de la démarche pataude de celle qui va continuer sa sieste dans un endroit plus tranquille. Comme je la comprends.

« On arrivera à rien, tu n'y mets pas du tien !

\- Je plaide coupable. Par contre je te rappelle que j'ai amené tous mes cours, on peut y jeter un oeil si tu veux ! Et j'ai appris qu'on a une évaluation de trygo prévue pour demain, j'avoue qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus ...»

Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, ma mère fait de nouveau irruption dans le salon et répond à ma place :

« Excellente idée ! C'est sûr que ça sera pas une perte de temps, ça, au moins ! »

Puis elle disparaît dans sa chambre. Je soupire, vaincue.

« Allez, fais-moi voir ça ! »

Il se lève souplement, et je dois me tordre le cou pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. De ma position, assise à même le sol, j'ai l'impression d'être un chaton faisant face à un ours. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je me remémore d'avec quelle facilité lui et Jacob ont mis hors d'état de nuire les deux truands qui ont tenté de nous enlever ma mère et moi. Et maintenant il va se coller à ses devoirs comme n'importe quel ado lambda … entre le ninja invincible et l'élève consciencieux, où se trouve le vrai Seth ?

.

...

.

« Et là, faut que tu mesures ton angle.

\- En degrés ou en radians ?

\- Bonne question ! Tu vas me faire les deux ! D'abord en degrés, et après tu convertis en radians. Coefficient de proportionnalité ? …

\- … heu …

\- Je te l'ai dit y a deux minutes …

\- … pi sur … 180 ?

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Heu … oui ?

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me poses une question ?

\- Pi sur 180 !

\- Ouais, je préfère. C'est la base, si tu hésites sur ça c'est mort pour la suite. Allez, t'as cinq minutes, top départ ! »

Seth fronce les sourcils et se penche sur sa feuille, l'air appliqué.  
Je ne me connaissais pas des aptitudes de pédagogues. Bon, soyons honnête, il faut admettre que l'Indien est le genre d'élève que tout professeur rêverait d'avoir. Il sait se servir de ses neurones, capte vite et … et il est tellement craquant quand il est concentré comme ça, le visage sérieux, ses yeux légèrement plissés glissant de ses cours aux exemples d'exercices que nous avons déjà faits ensemble, pour revenir à celui qu'il est en train de résoudre !… Assise à sa droite, je jette un oeil sur ce qu'il vient d'écrire et constate avec satisfaction que les calculs qu'il a posés sont corrects. Puis il hésite, se redresse un peu, penche légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Méditatif, il agite quelques secondes le crayon à hauteur de son visage, puis le porte à la bouche pour le mordiller en fronçant les sourcils. De sa main gauche, il se frotte distraitement la nuque, ôte son crayon de ses lèvres et y passe sa langue.

C'est tout bête, c'est complètement innocent, mais même avec ces gestes anodins je le trouve terriblement sensuel ... _j'ai envie qu'il …_  
Merde, je pense que je vais partir en combustion spontanée. Maudites hormones d'ado énamourée.

Je me lève pour reprendre le contrôle, parce que pour y arriver il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne de lui. Je m'autoconsterne, réellement.

Il lève le nez de sa feuille et me lance un regard étonné.

« Tu vas où ?

\- Aux toilettes. Quand je reviens t'as intérêt à avoir au moins terminé les premiers calculs ! Et je te préviens j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps ! »

Choupette ouvre un œil quand je passe à côté d'elle mais ne fait pas mine de me suivre. La voir aussi détendue me rassure, ça veut dire que côté esprit maléfique de la maison on est tranquille pour l'instant. En revanche ça n'a hélas aucun effet sur l'état de confusion dans lequel me plonge Seth.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain je ferme la porte à clé et je me plante devant le miroir, les mains posées de part et d'autre du lavabo. Mon reflet me renvoie l'image d'un visage crispé, bouche un peu trop serrée, narines un peu trop pincées, pupilles un peu trop dilatées. J'inspire à fond pour me détendre et calmer mon coeur battant comme avant un premier rendez-vous … ou comme quand je suis allée chez le dentiste pour dire adieu à deux dents de sagesse ( faut dire que là y avait de quoi paniquer, bon sang que ces piqûres d'anesthésie sont douloureuses). Mais ressentir cette fébrilité, ce mélange aberrant de fascination et de crainte, d'envie de le toucher tellement forte que c'en est effrayant, tout ça en étant seulement assise à côté d'un type faisant des exercices de maths, soyons logique c'est tout sauf normal !

J'ouvre le robinet en position eau froide et m'asperge la figure à plusieurs reprises. Quand je me dévisage à nouveau, l'eau qui dégouline me fait cligner des paupières, mais à travers mes cils je vois que j'ai l'air moins tendue. Je m'éponge avec ma serviette et tapote mes joues à la fois pour m'encourager et me remonter le moral, prête à retourner prendre mon rôle de tutrice. Je suis une grande fille mature et équilibrée. Y a aucune raison de paniquer. Ça va le faire.

Mais quand je me rassieds à même le sol devant la table de salon, c'est à une distance respectable de Seth. Et j'ignore avec application son regard surpris en plongeant mon nez dans son classeur de maths que je commence à feuilleter en prenant un air concerné alors que les lignes floues et incompréhensibles dansent devant mes yeux.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Après quatre jours dont la monotonie n'a été interrompue que durant les visites de Seth, trop rapides à mon goût , celui qui s'annonce promet d'être différent. En premier lieu ma mère et moi nous sommes couchées hier avec une formidable nouvelle : Cody est tiré d'affaire ! C'est Jacob qui nous l'a annoncé, il est venu en personne en fin d'après-midi jouer les messagers. Ça a été l'euphorie à la maison, on poussait des hurlements de joies en versant notre petite larme, mode girly hystérique activé, mais franchement quel soulagement ! Un poids s'est levé de mes épaules, j'avais l'impression de flotter dix centimètres au-dessus du sol. Je me demande dans quel état je serai le jour où je retrouverai mon père !

Autant dire que ce matin je suis encore sous le coup de l'excitation, et comme la météo a étonnamment décidé de se mettre au diapason de mon humeur, il fait BEAU. Mais vraiment beau. Même si l'air garde un fond de fraîcheur à l'ombre des sapins, dès qu'on se met sous un rayon soleil qui parvient à percer à travers les branches on sent la chaleur qui picote doucement la peau. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne fais pas attention quand il pleut ou si ils ne chantent tout simplement pas à ce moment-là, mais aujourd'hui la forêt bruisse de mille gazouillis d'oiseaux qui semblent eux aussi fêter le beau temps. Sur le pas de la porte de la maison, j'inspire une grande goulée d'air qui sent bon les aiguilles de conifères et la terre encore humide des pluies précédentes. Aaaaaah ! Quel plaisir !

Du coup, là, pas moyen de faire juste le tour vite fait sans perdre la demeure de vue pour la promenade matinale de Choupette, comme je le fais d'habitude. Cette fois, on va faire une grande balade, obligé. En plus j'ai commencé à prendre mes marques puisque tous les soirs on fait une sortie avec Seth. Et puis j'ai le smartphone, j'arriverai à me retrouver avec un programme GPS. Au pire j'appellerai à l'aide. Mais comme je ne sais pas combien de temps cette météo de rêve va durer, tant pis je prends le risque sans attendre la visite de Seth. Je serais trop dégoûtée si ça se dégrade dans l'après-midi !

Je pars donc en exploration avec Choupette comme seule compagnie, ma mère préférant traîner devant son petit-déjeuner. Ma chienne ayant elle aussi pris ses marques, c'est sans laisse que je la laisse vagabonder tout autour de moi, truffe au sol et queue battante. On s'enfonce entre les arbres, et je m'arrête plusieurs fois pour prendre avec mon smartphone les rayons du soleil qui traversent la frondaison ; j'adore le contraste de la lumière qui tranche sur l'obscurité des troncs et de la terre noire encore humide. Ça donne un aspect de forêt enchantée, et je m'imagine une fée, ou un Elfe, surgir devant moi. Je continue ma promenade en pleine fantasme « Terre du Milieu », en prenant bon nombre de photos dès que quelque chose m'attire le regard. Ça peut aller d'une toile d'araignée qui scintille sous la rosée, à un bouquet bien serré de champignons oranges , en passant par un coussin de mousse verte parsemée de petites fleurs blanches, pour peu que le soleil les éclaire, la nature est sublimée. D'autant que mon nouveau téléphone est de bien meilleure qualité que celui dont j'ai dû me séparer, et le rendu des images est époustouflant. Je me sens l'âme d'une artiste.

Prise dans mon délire j'avoue ne plus faire cas de Choupette qui a l'air de s'éclater, reniflant tous les deux mètres, trottinant de droite et de gauche, sautillant parfois au milieu des fougères encore humides dont elle ressort trempée, s'ébrouant vigoureusement l'instant d'après. Ce n'est qu'à ces moments que j'y prête plus attention, histoire de pas prendre une petite douche au passage. Mais à part ça on est chacune dans notre bulle, elle qui vit sa vie de toutou et moi à l'affût de la belle photo à prendre.

Et justement, à quelques mètres, le tronc couché d'un arbre mort couvert d'un mélange de mousse et d'aiguilles de pin mortes forme un joli contraste ! Je m'approche, m'accroupis pour le prendre sous le meilleur angle … puis me rapproche un peu, change la perspective de quelques degrés … super ! Je prends appui sur mes cuisses pour me relever quand quelque chose attire mon regard, au moment où je l'ai baissé machinalement. Intriguée, je m'avance en canard vu que je suis toujours accroupie, et écarte précautionneusement de la main la végétation qui recouvre partiellement... une empreinte. Une magnifique empreinte, bien nette dans la terre meuble gorgée d'eau, et surtout bien grosse. VRAIMENT très grosse. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur, et un peu d'effroi, aussi. Parce que la bestiole qui a laissé ça doit être gigantesque ! Du coup la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que c'est celle d'un ours, pour être aussi monumentale : elle est plus grande que ma main écartée à son maximum. Mais immédiatement je me contredis moi-même en marmonnant tout bas ; mon père est un amoureux des animaux, et je ne compte plus les heures de documentaires sur la faune américaine que je me suis avalés depuis ma naissance : j'ai donc quelques notions élémentaires . C'est : soit pas assez circulaire pour une patte avant, soit pas assez allongé pour une patte arrière, pour être fait par un plantigrade. Pour m'en convaincre, je fais une recherche Google. Faut être patiente parce que le réseau est assez pourri dans le coin, mais l'information s'affiche enfin. Oui, aucun doute possible, c'est autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Je me redresse en grimaçant parce que mes cuisses commencent à protester douloureusement.

De mon nouveau point de vue, je cherche une autre emprunte des yeux, mais le reste du sol est tapissé de débris végétaux, et je suis loin d'être une pisteuse aguerrie capable de lire les indices comme Aragorn ou Legolas. J'observe donc à nouveau celle que je viens de découvrir.

Allez, faut activer les quatre neurones dont je dispose : quel autre animal qu'un ours peut être assez grand pour laisser ce genre de marque ? …

… bah là je sèche.

… et si c'était bien un ours, mais qui aurait une malformation ? C'est possible ça ?

Mon père aurait sans doute éclairci le mystère en cinq secondes. La douleur de son absence, d'ordinaire sourde, comme un bruit de fond dans mon esprit, se fait à ce moment plus aiguë. Je pousse un gros soupir plein de tristesse.

Intriguée, Choupette s'approche de moi en remuant la queue. Je me penche vivement pour l'empêcher de piétiner l'empreinte et la repousse gentiment en la flattant sur le flan. Elle tend le museau en étirant le coup pour renifler la marque que je veux protéger, alors je la laisse approcher un peu. Snif snif snif, ça a l'air de lui suffire, et elle repart à ses occupations sans plus faire cas de mes états d'âme. Bon, clairement, elle, ça l'inquiète pas plus que ça visiblement. Je la suis des yeux un instant, et la canithérapie fait son petit effet : le manque de mon père est toujours là, mais un peu moins vive. Je ne suis pas étonnée que certains lieux de soins fassent appel à des animaux pour aider au moral de leurs patients, y a vraiment une magie à l'oeuvre ! Enfin en tout cas avec mon chien et moi ça marche.

OK, c'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne résout pas mon mystère ! Je reporte mon attention sur le sol, les sourcils de nouveaux froncés, prête à accueillir toutes les hypothèses que mon petit cerveau sera capable de me trouver, quand un détail me fait tiquer.

Je m'accroupis à nouveau, d'abord intriguée, puis stupéfaite. Du bout du doigt, je frôle l' une des empreintes que Choupette a laissées sur le sol, à une dixaine de centimètres de celle de l'animal inconnu. Sans être tout à fait similaire, y a quand même pas mal de points communs. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit un canidé ? Aussitôt émise, je réfute cette possibilité. Pour laisser une marque d'une telle grosseur et d'une telle profondeur, la bête doit être immense ! Or je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un chien ou d'un loup dépassant soixante ou soixante-dix kilos. Là, bien que j'y connaisse pas grand-chose, la bestiole qui a laissé cette trace doit en peser plus de cent, facile !

Je sens un malaise commencer à m'étreindre, qui, je me connais, peut vite se changer en peur bleue. Bon, allez, on va arrêter de psychoter pour rien, Google mon ami vient à mon secours ! Je relance une recherche. _Empreinte de loup_.

Sur l'écran du smartphone, tout un tas d'images s'affiche obligeamment. Je choisis celle qui me semble la plus nette et l'agrandis, puis je l'approche du sol pour comparer.

… _ça y ressemble drôlement, quand même …_

J'active le mode appareil photo, pose ma main qui me semble trembler un peu, doigts écartés, à côté de l'empreinte et capture l'image. Puis je me redresse, avec comme un goût de citron dans la bouche.

« Choupette ! Allez viens on rentre ! »

Ma voix n'a pas frémi. Pourtant j'ai une boule dans l'estomac qui enfle de seconde en seconde.

« Allez, dépêche-toi ! On fait la course ! »

 _Est-ce que cette histoire peut encore être plus dingue ?_

Je repars en courant vers la maison hantée, espérant ardemment ne pas être poursuivie par le Grand Méchant Loup.


End file.
